Watching Glee
by Melody Harmony Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Blaine recieves a gift from Sue and it is a package of DVDs that show the future. All of the Warblers except Kurt watch. Kurt joins in in the second chapter when things get emotional with his return to MccKinley.
1. Chapter 1 Original Song

**Ok, I accidently deleted 'Watching Glee'. After re-reading it I realized it wasn't the way I wanted it…I decided to try again this time **_**only **_**the Warblers. I'm also going to do the episodes I want to do…if any of you want to see a specific episode about Kurt and I missed it or didn't do it PM me.**

**I'm going to start with 'Original Song' because I love the episode and I love any and ALL Klaine.**

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly I do not own Glee, even if I really, really, really wanted Kurt and Blaine.**

_**(Reviewed on 5/20/13)**_

* * *

><p>~Blaine~Warblers~Blaine~Warblers~Blaine~Warblers~Blaine~Warblers~<p>

* * *

><p>It was Christmas time at Dalton Academy, it was also Kurt's first Christmas there and he and Blaine had just finished singing '<em>Baby it's Cold Outside<em>'. He didn't know why but Blaine had this _need_ to be near Kurt.

As he made his way back up to his dorm Wes and David stopped him. "Hey Blainey boy!" David said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"We were hanging out by the tree downstairs when we noticed this." Wes said with the same grin as he pulled out two packages from behind his back.

Blaine burrowed his eyebrows, "What are they?"

"We don't know but they are addressed to you," David said with a shrug and a smirk. That made Blaine suspicious as to what they had done.

"And naturally, we checked the note for you." Wes finished handing the note to the sophomore. Blaine sighed and opened the note.

_Dear Other Gay,_

_I have heard through the grape-vine here at McKinley High that my dear Porcelain has taken a liking to you and has decided to join your all boys 'gay' school. I have known Porcelain for awhile, he was the best kicker that our football team has ever seen. He was also one of the best cheerleaders of his time here at McKinley. _

_You may know my dear sweet Porcelain as Kurt Hummel, in this package is the best and worst of what has happened to him during and after Regional's. I also have an uncanny way to see into the future so you shall see what becomes of Porcelain because of his transfer. I have skipped some of what has happened because someone stole my video reel._

_Gather all of the 'Warblers' except Porcelain as I feel he would not appreciate this as much as you will. _

_(Are you sure you are not related to William Schuester as you have the same God-awful hair.)_

_-Sue Sylvester_

_Head Cheerleading coach_

_McKinley High School_

Blaine re-read the letter several times before the words actually sunk in. Suddenly he was glad that almost every Warbler was staying here for Christmas except Kurt, he had said something about 'family tradition' and who could begrudge him that?

"Can you guys get the rest of the Warblers up to mine and Thad's dorm?" Blaine asked finally looking up from the letter to see Wes and David's smiling faces.

"Already done, they were there 15 minutes ago and they are still there now, according to Thad." Wes said, "Young Burt Reynolds." He finished snickering. Blaine grimaced but quickly shook it off and sprinted up to his dorm, Wes and David hot on his heels.

When he opened his door everyone turned to look at the trio and broke out into questions. "What's going on?" "Why are we here?" "What are you holding?" "Where's Kurt?"

"Okay everyone, we will explain everything." Wes said.

"And by 'we', we mean Blaine will answer everything." David snickered.

Blaine glared at them but started, "I got a Christmas present from the head cheerleading coach of McKinley high and apparently Kurt was one of her favorites. She heard he had transferred here and she wants us to see what his time will be like here. We are going to be watching from during and after Regional's this year." They looked at him like he was crazy but he put the DVD in.

It opened to Kurt in the Dalton uniform studying, the camera moved to the doors behind him and revealed Blaine singing 'Misery'

**_Oh yeah(oooh)  
>Oh yeah(oooh,aaa)<em>**

"Did you have to throw the papers?" Wes asked as Blaine threw papers in the study hall. Blaine shrugged with a smile, he loved annoying Wes. He had a vein in his neck that pulsed when he grew annoyed.

**_So scared of breaking it  
>That you won't let it bend<em>**

"Kurtie doesn't look to happy." David said with a frown. Blaine noticed as well but didn't say anything, he just hoped things got better for his best friend.

**_And I wrote two hundred letters  
>I won't ever send<em>**

They watched as Blaine helped Kurt up and into the other room. Kurt still didn't look to happy but they ignored it. They just hoped it was a bad test grade or something.

**_Sometimes these cuts are so much  
>Deeper than they seem<em>**

They laughed and chuckled as Blaine and Kurt skipped into the hall. Blaine just blushed, he was Kurt's mentor, he was allowed to have fun with his friends... Right?

**_You'd rather cover up  
>I'd rather let them be<br>So let me be  
>And I'll set you free<em>**

**_I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody<br>Who can comfort me,oh yeah_**

"Awwww!" Wes and David cooed together causing Blaine to blush.

The rest of the Warblers just shook their heads. "Klaine is getting closer." Nick said chuckling.

"What is Klaine?" Blaine asked not really wanting to know.

Wes snuck a glance at David before answering, "It's yours and Kurt's couple name!" Blaine blushed at that but did not answer. He didn't need to tell them that they would never date, Kurt didn't like him that way and he most likely never would.

**_Why won't you answer me?  
>The silence is slowly killing me,oh yeah<br>Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>Now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<em>**

"He looks kind of bored." Thad said with a frown, "We might want to take a look at the New Directions songs soon." The rest of the Warblers nodded in agreement.

**_You say your faith is shaken  
>And You may be mistaken<br>You keep me wide awake and  
>Waiting for the sun (waiting for the sun)<br>I'm desperate and confused  
>So far away from you<br>I'm getting there  
>I don't care where I have to go<em>**

**_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah<br>Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah<em>**

**_I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody<br>Who can comfort me,oh yeah  
>Why won't you answer me?<br>The silence is slowly killing me,oh yeah  
>Girl you really got me bad<br>You really got me bad  
>Now I'm gonna get you back<br>I'm gonna get you back_**

"**Hey Regional's!" Blaine called, "You've just met our opening number!"**

The Warblers in the room cheered along with the ones on the screen.

**"How did you manage to find a Burberry esque canary cage cover?" Blaine asked. **

"**Canary's don't like cold weather, especially Pavoratti." Kurt answered almost to his bird.**

"That's kind of sweet." Trent said. Blaine nodded thinking about how sweet and caring Kurt was.

"**So what do you think of the song?"**

"**Can I be really honest with you, because it comes from a place of caring?" Blaine nodded. "Been there done that."**

The Warblers sat there shocked. But none more than Blaine, he had been slightly hurt by that. No one said anything hoping Kurt would elaborate as to what he meant by his bit of blasphemy.

"**You're amazing Blaine, your solos are breathtaking. They are also numerous." **

All of the Warblers thought about that for a minute. "I have a question." Nick said, he had to agree with Kurt but he did have a question of his own. "Did Kurt ever really get a solo at McKinley?"

Blaine had to think about that for a minute, he wasn't really sure. "Hold on I have a way to find out." He whipped out his phone and quickly texted Finn. (He only knew Finn because he had met him a few weekends ago and knew he was the one to go to if he had questions about Kurt)

_In N.D did kurt ever get a solo?-B_

_**Umm…no. He auditioned for 'Defying Gravity' against Rachel but blew the high f. Don't tell him or anything but I know he blew the note on purpose. I heard him when he was practicing and he hit it easily.-F**_

There was a pause and then another message.

_**Why do you want to know?-F**_

_Just for reference. Don't tell him I asked.-B_

_**k-F**_

Blaine sighed and rubbed his face.

_Did you ever get a solo in N.D.?-B_

_**No-K**_

There was another pause and another three messages, one sent directly after the other.

_**Auditioned for Defying gravity but my dad got a call from someone and they called me a fag. I didn't want dad going through that again because I would be singing a girl song so I blew the note on purpose-K**_

_**Don't tell anyone. Rachel will kill me for not giving the diva-off my all and Finn would nock me into next week. Ever since the wedding he has thought of me as the 'little brother' even though I'm 3 months older.-K**_

_**Y?-K**_

_Was just curious. R u on the way home?-B_

_**Yea-K**_

_Then put down the phone and keep driving, see u soon-B_

Blaine put his phone away, all of the Warblers were now staring at him. He sighed and answered their questioning looks. "He had an audition for the solo 'Defying Gravity' against Rachel Berry. He apparently really wanted it but someone called his dad and called Kurt a 'fag'. He saw how much it hurt his dad and he blew the high F on purpose effectively giving the solo to Rachel and breaking his heart."

The Warblers looked down, that was why they had the no bullying policy. They couldn't even consider the word said to Kurt in their vocabulary. They quickly continued on as Blaine looked slightly guilty.

"**Kurt, the council decides who gets the solos. Do I detect a little jealousy?" Blaine asked. **

Said boy looked really guilty for the way he spoke to Kurt in the future.

"**No, you detect a lot of jealousy. Look, Blaine, sometimes I don't feel like we're the Warblers, I feel like we're Blaine and the pips." Blaine watched Kurt with hurt and sadness in his eyes as Kurt walked away.**

There was a silence in the room as a woman in a track suit came onto the screen, "I have erased all of my footage of the New Directions until it is needed." She said causing the Warblers to look confused as she disappeared from the screen.

**Next on screen was Pavarotti on screen in his cage and Kurt whistling to him. Kurt was filing his nails in his mirror when they heard a thud. Kurt looked over and the smile fell from his face as the camera moved out to see Pavarotti on screen dead on the floor of his cage.**

"**Pavarotti?" Kurt asked in a small voice.**

The Warblers all looked down in remembrance of Kurt's beloved bird. Next on screen was the Warbler council as Wes hit the table with his gavel a few times.

"**Warblers! Warblers! I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue jackets with red piping that we wear red jackets with blue piping for the competition." Blaine suggested. The Warblers all looked at him like he was ridicules. And noise burst out. Wes banged the gavel a few more times.**

"**This is a kangaroo court." Trent exclaimed.**

**Kurt then walked in wearing black and looking morose.**

"**Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked softly.**

They all looked at him like he was crazy, "'Kurt, what's wrong?'" Wes asked, "Really? Is that all you've got?"

"How am I supposed to know what's wrong with him until I ask?" Blaine asked incredulously. Wes had the good grace to shut up and continue watching.

"**It's Pavarotti." Kurt said crying.**

Kurt crying was slowly starting to tear at Blaine's heart and all of the Warbler's could see it in his eyes and instantly felt bad for the short Warbler.

"**Pavarotti's dead." The camera cut to Blaine's shocked face, you could also tell he felt sympathy. "I suspect a stroke."**

"**Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Blaine said as the camera cut back to Kurt trying to hold back tears.**

"**I know it's really stupid to be upset about a bird, but he-he inspired me with his optimism and his love of song. He was my friend. Now I know we have to practice doo-whopping behind Blaine while he sings every song in the medley of P!nk songs but, I would like to sing a song for Pavarotti today." He said pulling a tape out of his pocket.**

Blaine would never admit it but Kurt's words hurt more than he thought they should.

The music for 'Blackbird' began to play and that made all of the Warblers smile.

**_Blackbird __singing in__ the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and <em>_learn to fly__  
>All your life<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise_**

They watched as the camera cut to Blaine as he began 'doo-whopping' behind Kurt with a sad look on his face. The only difference was that Blaine was listening really close to Kurt. This song was pulling at his heart strings and he had unshed tears in his eyes.

**_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>all your life  
>you were only waiting for this moment to be free<em>**

**_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into <em>_the light__ of the dark black night._**

**_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>**

They watched as Blaine stopped singing suddenly and he began to watch Kurt as he was doing now.

**_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_**

They watched as the Blaine in the future and the Blaine now were smiling, most likely noticing the same thing. They just hoped they would be there to figure it out.

**_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_**

"**Thank you." Kurt said tears streaming down his face.**

The screen went black again, most likely skipping more New Directions. Blaine was still smiling like an idiot as the screen lit back up. They were at a Warbler metting with Wes hitting the gavel again.

"**I think Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original." Thad said.**

"**But it's not in his natural key so-." David said.**

"**How dare you." Trent said.**

"**That's enough, I'm tired of this." Blaine**** said looking annoyed.**

The Warblers of this time were looking at him like he was crazy but he was nodding in agreement with himself.

"**I agree, I think we should just let you pick the song that you wanna sing." Thad said.**

"**No, I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me." Kurt looked at him almost in amazement. "David, make sure this goes down in the official minutes. We are going to lose at Regional's" **

There was echoes of 'What?' in their time and in the future.

"**I-I'm incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me as a junior member to lead you all in these wonderful songs this year, but for what Kurt has told me about New Directions I just know I can't beat them on my own." Kurt looked thoughtful at this as Blaine continued. "Which is why I propose that we rearrange our eleven o'clock number, and turn it into a duet." ****There was an outburst from the Warblers as Blaine tried to talk above it, "To showcase other talent in this group."**

"**Why don't we just play it on kazoos?" David asked sarcastically.**

"That might be interesting but not what we are going for, David." Jeff said, siding with what Blaine was saying. He also knew Blaine had an ulterior motive; he wanted Kurt to sing with him. He just needed Regional's as an excuse.

David scowled at him as Wes wacked him on the back of the head with an incredulous expression.

"**Point of order, point of order!" Blaine said calming the other Warbler's voices. "Now we all lost one of our own this week, Pavarotti's voice was silenced by death and I don't want to silence anyone else's voices in this group. I think Pavarotti would roll over in his tiny, tiny little grave"**

"**The placement of which has yet to be determined." Kurt put in. **

"**All right, a vote. Who's in favor of Warbler Blaine's proposal for a duel lead at Regional's?" Wes asked. As soon as he was done speaking Blaine shot his hand in the air with most of the other Warblers following suit. Thad, Wes, and David looked at them in shock.**

As they did in their time as well, Blaine just chuckled and looked amused.

"**Can you put my name on that audition list?" Kurt asked in an almost whisper looking at Wes. Flicking his fingers in a gun-like fashion.**

"**No." Blaine said putting his hand up. "No auditions." Kurt looked confused at that, "I want to sing the duet with Kurt." Kurt looked shocked at that as Blaine looked slightly smug.**

"**That's ridicules, I mean there are so many great voices. I mean everyone deserves a shot at that honor." Kurt said looked as shocked as ever.**

"**All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at Regional's." Blaine said raising his hand automatically. The rest of the group raised their hands as well.**

Blaine smiled in appreciation at all of the Warblers. "Thanks guys. That does mean a lot."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Jeff asked Nick nodding in agreement.

"What do you think that means?" Blaine asked cryptically.

"You know what I mean Blaine." Jeff said rolling his eyes as the rest of the group looked confused.

Blaine sighed with a smile on his face and nodded slightly, confirming Nick and Jeff's thoughts. "I knew it!" Nick cried. "What changed your mind?"

Blaine blushed slightly, "Blackbird." He answered quickly before Wes and David could figure out what that meant. They had been promoting 'Klaine' since Kurt came and spied that fated day almost a year ago.

"You do realize we all want to know what you mean." Thad said.

Blaine sighed again running a hand through his thickly gelled hair, "If I'm doing what I think I'm doing, you'll find out soon." Wes and David pouted at that but Trent nodded as Blaine pressed 'play' again.

"**Decided." Wes said softly as Thad, David, and himself raised their hands as well, before hitting the gavel on the table.**

"**Congratulations, Kurt." Thad said, pulling his papers together as the rest of the Warblers clapped and someone put his hand on Kurt's shoulder as he looked shocked and excited at the same time.**

"Okay, I think that was a good idea." Wes agreed as David and Trent nodded in agreement. "Depending on how well we do we might want to put Kurt in there again." The rest of the Warblers smiles and nodded. They were happy that their new Warbler could feel good about himself.

**The camera cut to Blaine's smiling face as he clapped with the rest of the Warblers. Before the image faded you could make out Blaine winking in Kurt's direction.**

"OoooOOOooo…Did dapper Blaine just wink at Kurtsie?" David asked.

Blaine blushed but said nothing as the teasing ensued, he couldn't wait for the next portion to show up.

**The camera cut to the table in the senior commons where there were clear boxes with jewls falling out of them.**

"What is going on?" Thad asked. Everyone shrugged, they had no clue what was going on.

**The camera moved to Kurt gluing sequins on a tiny black wooden box.**

Blaine knew at once what that was as did the rest of the club. They kept their mouths shut as they knew it would be a hard time for Kurt when this happened in the future.

**The camera moves upward to show Blaine walking in with a smile asking, "What's that?**

"**I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." Kurt replied with a sigh.**

"**Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice." Blaine said, still smiling causing Kurt to smile.**

"Way to be heartless, Blaine. He's decorating a casket for one of his friends, I really don't think smiling and acting happy will help him." Trent said.

Nick glared at him, "He may not be 'acting'. Maybe he really is happy and he can't help it. At least he made Kurt smile." Thad made a movement as if in surrender as Blaine smiled at Nick silently thanking him for his support.

"**Do tell." Kurt said smiling slightly as the camera cut back to Blaine's nervous face.**

The Warblers looked confused again, he was happy just a second ago, why was he so nervous now?

"**Candles." Blaine sighed, "By 'Hey Monday'."**

Wes and David's eyes lit up with understanding at the song choice, "You didn't!" Wes gasped.

"And you didn't tell us!" David asked.

"When?" They asked/demanded of him.

"Blackbird." Blaine said along with Nick and Jeff.

"You two knew!" They exclaimed again.

The couple just nodded, "What do you think we were asking him a few minutes ago?" Jeff asked shaking his head in wonder. Wes and David just pouted as the others looked confused.

"What is going on?" Thad asked.

"You'll find out." Blaine, Nick, and Jeff said with smirks.

"**I'm impressed." Kurt said looking shocked yet pleased, "You're usually so top 40."**

"**Well, I just wanted something a little more emotional." Blaine said sitting down next to Kurt.**

**Kurt was sitting there still smiling, but not as largely as he was before. "Why did you pick me to sing a song with?" Kurt asked looking slightly puzzled, searching Blaine's eyes.**

The Warblers who did not know the secret were nodding in agreement, they wanted to know as well.

**Blaine sat there for a moment, looking for the right words before he took a big breath and answered, "Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh! There you are, I've been looking for you forever." Kurt was still sitting there looking at him in mild shock. Blaine shifted slightly closer, awkwardly placing his hand on Kurt's.**

The Warblers who did not understand before were staring at the screen in shock as Blaine blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"Blaine!" Trent called, "You're going to want to watch this to see how to do this again in this time."

Blaine nodded and slowly looked up and saw all of the Warblers smiling. "We're happy for you dude, really." Thad said nodding, Wes and David were behind him looking enthusiastic.

**Blaine's eyes stayed closed for a moment as he continued on, "Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week that was the moment for me about you."**

There were defiantly 'aww's' from Wes and David as he said this causing Blaine to blush further.

**Kurt looked like he had unshed tears in his eyes as Blaine said this. Blaine fumbled around for the right words before he continued on, "You move me, Kurt," That caused Kurt to jump slightly as well as breathe a little harder. "And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."**

**Kurt's eyes brightened and his breaths picked up slightly as Blaine moved in slowly and kissed the pale boy on the lips as his hand cupped his cheek. Kurt breathed deeply before placing his own hand on Blaine's cheek.**

This called the Warblers to wolf-whistle and cat-call, causing Blaine to smile and blush, he really wanted to see Kurt now,he wanted to tell Kurt the same things and kiss him, making him his.

_Bad Blaine, _He thought, _you don't even know if Kurt wants to date you yet._

**Finally they broke apart and Kurt looked shocked, Kurt's hand wacked the table as he stared open-mouthed at Blaine as Blaine sat back down. Blaine laughed slightly placing his hand on his face in almost embarrassment. "Um…we should-we should practice." Blaine said.**

**Kurt sucked in another breath, "I thought we were." **

The Warblers stared at the screen in shock as Kurt said these words. Who knew Kurt had it in him?

**Kurt smiled hugely as Blaine came back in for another kiss. That kiss being more heated but the screen turned black two seconds into the kiss.**

"Way to go Blaine!" Wes and David called.

"Good for you two, maybe we can now be rid of the sexual tension in the Warbler meetings." Trent said.

Blaine blushed at that but was still smiling, he was immensely glad that Kurt accepted him. They would kill that song for Regional's.

"We want to give you two that duet for Regional's as long as you promise to actually practice and not just make-out, though we do still expect you to make-out to relieve the tension at practice." David said with a smile. Blaine nodded, still smiling and still blushing.

**The camera cut to Kurt standing behind stage at Regional's looking terrified.**

Blaine frowned at that, he didn't want Kurt to be afraid or nervous. He was always so confident that he just didn't expect him to be so nervous.

**Blaine walks up behind him shaking out his hands as Kurt was twisting his own hands. "Has anyone ever literally died on stage?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked over at him.**

"**Are you nervous?" he asked.**

"**Please don't judge me?" Kurt almost asked. Blaine looked at him almost in amusement, "This is the first time I've had a solo in front of an audience. I have this nightmare that, I'm going to forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing is going to come out." As he was talking, Blaine moved from behind him over to the other side of him.**

"I never knew Kurt could get so nervous." David said.

Blaine nodded slightly in agreement as did many of the other Warblers. They had always pictured Kurt as strong and confident, not scared. They felt slightly bad but then they remembered it was his first solo in front of an audience and that added to the nerves.

**Blaine continued to loosen up as Kurt looked at him nervously. Blaine looked at him as if asking if Kurt wanted his opinion. "Okay, you can judge me." Kurt said a slight smile on his lips.**

"**I think it's adorable." Blaine admitted. "I think you're adorable and-and the only people that are going to be dying tonight are the people in that audience," as he said this he came up behind Kurt placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders and pointing out into the audience. "Because, you and I are going to **_**kill**_** this thing." Kurt took another deep breath but smiled just the same. "Let's go." He said.**

"**And now from Western Ohio, The Dalton Academy Warblers!" The announcer called as the Warblers walked out on stage.**

The Warblers in the room cheered as they looked forward to seeing their performances.

**The curtains went up and the music began for the song 'Hey Monday'. Kurt still looked terrified as the Warblers began to sing. He closed his eyes to himself before he began to sing.**

Blaine was watching him with interest as Kurt slowly looked calmer. Blaine was slowly falling harder and harder for Kurt Hummel.

**Kurt stepped down from the risers and began to sing.**

_**Kurt:**_

_**The power lines went out  
>And I am all alone<br>But I don't really care at all  
>Not <strong>__**answering**__** my phone**_

**As Blaine began to sing he was watching Kurt the whole time.**

**Blaine**:

_**All the games you played  
>The promises you made<br>Couldn't **__**finish**__** what you started  
>Only darkness still remains<strong>_

**They ****switched spots on the stage almost in a flirty fashion as they smiled at each other.**

_**Both:**_

**Lost sight**  
><strong>Couldn't see<strong>  
><strong>When it was you and me<strong>

_**Blow**__** the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight I'm <strong>__**beginning**__** to see the light  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight**_

**They watched as the camera cut to Rachel who snuck a glance at Finn. Quinn saw and quickly grabbed Finn's hand.**

"No way." Blaine deadpanned. The Warblers looked at him in confusion. "I met them, Rachel, the brunette was dating Finn, the tall one, they were perfect together. Quinn, the blonde, had cheated on Finn with Finn's best friend, Puck and got pregnant. She lied to Finn saying he was the father. Rachel picked up the pieces and she truly loved him as he truly loved her. Quinn was using him." Blaine was beyond angry. Though he had only met her once he felt the need to protect her, like an older brother. "If he hurts her I swear I won't hesitate to kill Kurt's step-brother."

"Finn's Kurt's step-brother?" Wes and David asked together. Blaine just nodded, still angry at Finn.

"Let's just continue watching before we go kill Kurt's only brother shall we?" Trent suggested. Blaine nodded but he was still seething.

_**But I think I'll be alright**_

**Both:**  
><strong>One day<strong>  
><strong>You will wake up<strong>  
><strong>With nothing but you're sorries<strong>

_**Blaine:  
>And someday<br>You will get back  
><strong>_

_**Both:**_

_**Everything you gave me  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>I'm beginning to see the light<strong>_

"Look at the audience!" Wes almost squealed, "I don't care if you two never get together but you _are _singing that song for Regional's together."

The Warblers chuckled at that but Blaine promised himself that he would do everything in his power to make Kurt his before then._  
><em>

_**Kurt:  
>Blow the candles out<strong>_

**Blaine:**  
><strong>(The candles out)<strong>

**Kurt:**  
><strong>Looks like a solo tonight<strong>

**Blaine:**  
><strong>(Solo tonight)<strong>

**Both:**

_**But I think I'll be alright**_

** They watched Kurt and Blaine look at each other lovingly before the camera cut to Rachel in the crowd cheering, holding a candle. Blaine and Kurt bowed together before Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him to the center of the stage, putting all attention on him. Kurt looked excited before bowing again, before heading back in the direction of the Warblers.**

The Warblers in the present time were cheering mostly for Kurt's first solo in front of an audience. Blaine was smiling the whole time and he was enjoying himself almost as mush as Kurt was while performing.

** Soon Blaine began to sing again.**

_**Right right, turn off the lights,  
>We're gonna lose our minds tonight,<br>What's the deal yo?**_

**I love when it's all too much,**  
><strong>5am turn the radio up<strong>  
><strong>Where's the rock and roll?<strong>

They laughed at Blaine's moves as he was just having fun. Blaine couldn't help but laugh along as well.

_**Party Crasher,  
>Panty Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you a gangsta  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<br>Why so serious?**_

**So raise your glass if you are wrong,**  
><strong>In all the right ways,<strong>  
><strong>All my underdogs,<strong>

The Warblers got up and danced around the room as they watched Rachel get up and scream and jump up and down, causing Blaine to laugh slightly.

_**We will never be never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<strong>_

**So if you're too school for cool,**  
><strong>And you're treated like a fool,<strong>  
><strong>You can choose to let it go<strong>  
><strong>We can always, we can always,<strong>  
><strong>Party on our own<strong>

**(So raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,**  
><strong>In all the right ways,<strong>  
><strong>All my underdogs,<strong>

The Warblers were now jumping all over Blaine and Trent's furniture laughing and having a good time. They watched as Rachel and Mercedes were dancing and laughing, and just enjoying themselves.

_**We will never be never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>In all the right ways,<br>All my underdogs,  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)**_

The Warblers cheered along with the audience as the screen went black again.

Wes and David were laughing really hard, "That. Was. Awesome." They said together. "We are defiantly doing that for Regional's." Wes said.

Blaine chuckled and nodded in agreement as the screen lit back up and all three teams were on stage and a woman wearing a purple shirt and a black skirt walked on stage. They could tell immediately that she was drunk but at that point they didn't care, they just wanted to know who won.

"**I'm bored let's just see who won, huh?" she asked.**

The Warblers nodded in agreement at her words.

**She quickly opened the 1****st**** place envelope, "The New Directions, you're going to Nationals in New York."**

**A man walked out on stage and handed the woman the trophy, she than handed it to Mr. Schuster as they screamed and enjoyed themselves.**

**The woman in the red tracksuit went up to the woman in the purple shirt and punched her out before leaving the stage.**

The Warblers watched in shock as all went quiet on the screen.

**The image went black and came back up looking at Pavarotti's casket in the dirt as Kurt tossed a handful of dirt on the grave. "Farewell sweet prince." Kurt said as Blaine helped Kurt by piling the dirt back on the small grave.**

"**I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine said, "I know this is really upsetting for you. It reminds you of your Mom's funeral doesn't it."**

"**The casket was bigger but yes." Kurt said, "It's not just that, honestly I'm upset that we lost at Regional's." Kurt and Blaine were standing next to each other while Kurt was holding a red rose in his hand.**

"**The competition season is over but we'll still get to perform. We do nursing home shows all the time. And do you know how many GAPs there are in Ohio? Tons. " Blaine asked.**

Blaine in the present looked confused, "What's with the GAP reference?"

The Warblers looked just as confused as he did and they just shrugged. He shook his head and continued on.

"**Yeah, I just really, really wanted to win." Kurt said placing the rose on Pavarotti's grave.**

**Blaine looked down, "Yo-You did win." Kurt looked up. "You and I, we got each other out of all of this. That beats a lousy trophy don't you think?" Kurt smiled and looked down taking the hand Blaine offered. They slowly walked away from the grave, hand in hand. The screen went black.**

"Okay, that was awesome." Trent said. "Even though we didn't win it's nice to know Klaine comes out of it." Wes, David, and Thad nodded with smiled. Blaine smiled but he shook his head at the same time. He was glad that he and Kurt got together. After watching that episode he knew he was going to have to talk to him shortly.

"Let's watch the next one!"Nick said pressing next.


	2. Chapter 2 Born This Way

As Nick pressed play Blaine got a text message from Kurt.

_I'm heading back to D. Dad called and said the snow was too bad. See u in an hour-K_

"Guys, we're going to have to tell Kurt." Blaine said, slightly nervous as to how the countertenor would take things.

"Why?" Wes asked.

"He's headed back here." Blaine said. "The snow is too bad in Lima and his dad made him turn around, and because we can't ignore him during Christmas vacation."

"Blaine's right, we also want them to admit their undying love for one another to end the sexual tension in Warbler practice." Jeff said.

Everyone nodded and they pressed play.

**The screen lit up with a different choir room then their own. A girl with brown hair and tanned skin stepped down from the risers. "This Glee club isn't complete, not without Kurt. So I have taken it upon myself to try to rehabilitate Dave." She said grabbing his arm.**

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. _Dave?_" Blaine asked with disgust.

"What's wrong with Dave?" David asked.

"_Dave_ is Dave _Karofsky_ the one who bullied Kurt mercilessly, threw him into lockers, slushied him, threatened to kill him, and took his first kiss." Blaine almost shouted.

The Warblers just sat there in silence as they took all of that in. "L-let's just see what happens."Nick suggested, "It is the future after all."

Blaine calmed down slightly, not completely but _slightly_.

"**To see if Kurt would consider coming back, help us win Nationals. I did this for us. And then something funny happened," she said entwining her hand with his. "Something called love."**

Blaine groaned.

"**I'm gonna barf." The Asian girl said looking pale.**

"**I-I want Kurt to feel safe to come back which is why Santana and I have started a new club. The bully whips." Dave said.**

Blaine felt like he wanted to be sick but he tried to feel better in the thought that it is the future but that just made him feel worse. Wes and David patted him on the shoulder as the video continued.

"**The name was my idea, we're going to be like guardian angels." Santana said.**

**They watched as a jock football player wacked someone up against the wall and Dave and Santana came up behind him in red matching outfits. They watched as they told the bully off before the camera cut back to the choir room.**

"**I plan on reaching out to Kurt personally through principal Figgens to try and make amends." The principal smiled slightly. "This is a chance to really change this place. I hope you can support us."**

**Finn was watching his strangely as the bell rang.**

Blaine sighed, this really did sound like a good opportunity for Kurt. New Directions were his family and you could tell by the way he spoke about them. If Kurt wanted to go back and it really was safe he had no problems with it.

**The camera cut to Burt Hummel sitting in the principal's office with Kurt, Dave, Dave's father, and Principal Figgens. "You know you talk a great game but all I'm hearing is talk and talk isn't going to keep Kurt safe."**

Blaine nodded in agreement as the Warblers looked at him amused at his antics. He really must be fond of the boy to be agreeing with the video.

"**But the anti-bulling club David started will. The fact is, since the club began enforcing the 'no-bulling' rule we haven't had one incident." Figgens said. **

"**And if I took all of the water out of the ocean it wouldn't be wet anymore." Everyone looked at Burt as if he had three heads, so he continued. "The bulling stopped because your top offender stopped."**

"That is true."Nick said sadly as he looked at Blaine. He felt bad for both boys, if things worked out for Kurt he could be going back to McKinley and Blaine would still be at Dalton. Kurt would be juggling Blaine, glee, school, and keeping an eye out for Dave.

"**Mr. Hummel," Mr. Karofsky said. "Can I call you Burt?" he asked.**

"**Of course." Burt said.**

"**You remember how understanding I was about this when it all began? I didn't come to David's defense. I believed your son, because the David I was seeing was not the young man I knew. The boy I raised was a cub scout, he was kind, he was a good son, and a good citizen. I still don't know what was going through his mind when all of this bulling stuff happened, but I can tell you that the Dave I am seeing now is my son back again. This-this is real."**

"Doubtful." Blaine muttered.

"**Do you have any idea how much stress this caused my family?" Burt asked, almost angrily. "My son having to leave his friends, my wife and I spent money we don't have to send him to a private school cause of your son."**

The Warblers sighed at that, it really didn't seem like fun. Blaine on the other hand winced, he knew far too well how Kurt would feel. But it did seem like Kurt had it worse.

"**Burt, were you always so accepting of homosexuals? We're the same age, I remember what we used to say about the gays when we were younger. Now it's taken us a long time to figure out what's right. Why can't you just allow David a couple of months that it's taken him to figure it out?" Mr. Karofsky asked.**

"I can see both fathers' sides." Trent sighed. "If Dave really was sorry I wouldn't think twice about forgiving him." Blaine sighed as well; he knew what Kurt would do even though he may not like it.

"**Because he said he's gonna kill my son!" Burt yelled.**

"**I never actually meant that though." Dave said quietly. "That's just a figure of speech."**

"**How's he supposed to know that?" Burt asked.**

"**Your words still matter David." Mr. Schuster said looking torn.**

"That's true as well; even if it is a figure of speech it is still wrong. How is the other person supposed to know that he didn't mean it?" Jeff asked. No one had an answer for him. They wished they did but they didn't. They didn't want to lose their countertenor so soon after gaining him.

"**I know." Dave said. "You have to believe how awful I feel about them. Those ones especially, that's not me. Not anymore."**

"**What do you think, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked.**

"**I believe he realizes that what he did was wrong." Kurt admitted.**

"**Your only saying that because you wanna be back in this school so bad." Burt said. **

The Warblers couldn't help but feel slight guilt for that. New Directions were Kurt's family, he was going to o back to them eventually.

"**Can…Dave and I… speak for a moment alone? You guys can wait right outside." Kurt asked.**

"**Let's go." Mr. Shue said as Figgens got up along with Mr. Karofsky and Burt.**

"**What's your angle here?"Kurt asked as Dave looked uncomfortable. **

"There's the Kurt we all know and love." David said looking directly at Blaine as he said the last bit causing the shorter boy to blush.

"**I'm just trying to make things right." Dave said.**

"**David I know, remember I haven't told anyone." Kurt said.**

"**Why?" Dave asked, honestly confused. "It would have made your life a lot easier."**

"Kurt doesn't work like that." Thad said with a small smile. His knowledge of Kurt caused Blaine to smile.

"**I don't believe in denying who you are but I don't believe in outing anyone either." Kurt said. "But still you owe me. The truth, what's going on here?" **

"I guess that's one way to get the information he needs." Wes said, feeling slightly depressed. He had the strangest feeling he was going to lose his countertenor very soon.

**The camera spun to Dave and he sighed, "It was Santana's idea. She wants' to be prom queen so she figures if she can get you back, everyone would vote for us."**

"**I'm both repulsed and impressed by her Lady McBethian ways. A Latina Eve Herrington." Kurt said. Dave gave him a confused look. "Look, if you gonna be gay you simply **_**must**_** know who that is."**

Everyone laughed at the look on Kurt's face as he said that.

"**Look, I don't know for sure I am gay okay, stop being such a broken record." Dave said.**

"**Look, I have several options here, I could tell everyone the truth about you-" Kurt started.**

Blaine and everyone in the room looked at the screen in shock. Kurt would never do that!

"**Dude, I said I'm sorry. You said you wouldn't do that." Dave started worryingly.**

"**Hold on."Kurt interrupted. "Or I can return here, and marvel in pride at your anti-bullying movement, which I fully believe in, and further demand that you and I start a chapter of PFF flag here at McKinley, parents, families, and friends of lesbians and gays." Dave sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You need to be educated, David. You may not have to come out but you **_**need **_**to be educated."**

"**Oh man, just kill me now." Dave said looking at the floor. **

**Burt and Finn were in the hallway watching. "Just keep an eye on your brother." Burt said to Finn.**

**Finn nodded, "One step ahead of you." He said as Burt watched as Dave and Kurt looked directly at them through the glass doors. Finn patted Burt's shoulder and the bell rang. Kurt smiled at his father as the screen went black.**

**Puck walked by the steps of McKinley where Mercedes, Sam, Tina and the rest of New Directions were hanging out. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked.**

"**Well my fellow glee clubbers." Mercedes said looking at her watch. "It's official."**

"**What's official?" Sam asked.**

"**My transfer!" Someone yelled from the top of the stairs. He was wearing a top hat and a white jacket with his bag at his side.**

Blaine and the Warblers smiled sadly as they heard the voice. They all knew Kurt would move back to McKinley in a heartbeat.

"**Kurt Hummel is back a McKinley!" He shouted as he threw his arms up in the air. There was clapping from all of the glee clubbers and some of the stragglers.**

**Kurt ran down the stairs and hugged Mercedes as soon as he saw her. Mercedes stole his hat as he hugged Tina who said 'Hi!'. He then hugged everyone else he could see. "Let me breathe, let me breathe." Kurt said. "let's get ready for Nationals."**

"**Not yet, not yet." Mercedes said stopping Kurt in his tracks. "See there's a reason we were meeting here today. There are some people who wanted to say goodbye to you, Kurt." **

**The camera moved to see Blaine leading a group of boys in the Dalton uniform down the stairs.**

Blaine looked at the Warblers almost pleadingly. Wes sighed but smiled, "Yes, when and if Kurt transfers we can go say goodbye." Blaine couldn't help but hug the boy who had helped him through so much.

**Kurt moved closer to Mercedes and smiled. "Kurt, Dalton's going to miss you. You were a great addition to the Warblers and you made us a better team, I'm sad to see you go but we all know this is something that you really want and I'll still have you after school and on the weekends but these guys won't so…they wanted to say goodbye."**

"You had better share him when you have him on weekends." Nick said as all of the Warblers glared at Blaine.

Blaine smiled as he blushed and had some unshed tears in his eyes as he wanted Kurt to be happy yet it would be hard to see him o.

"**And thank you, Kurt." Wes said. Kurt took a deep breath and let it out shakily. Blaine closed his eyes and began to sing with all of his heart.**

_**I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my **__**feet**__**  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<br>Oh simple thing where have you gone**_

**They began to walk towards Kurt and the New Directions as someone began to play the piano.**

The Warblers all had tears in their eyes as they watched all of the emotion Blaine poured into the song.

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<br>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

**Blaine began to run down, past Kurt and towards the piano. He then began to play the song as he sang with all of his might.**_****_

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>So why don't we go**_

_**Somewhere only we know.**_

**Blaine then walked up towards Kurt.**

**Blaine dragged Kurt down by the Warblers and each one hugged him as they harmonized perfectly. Even Finn and the rest of the New Directions got a hug from their favorite fashion diva.**

They all laughed slightly as Finn engorged his brother in a huge hug._****_

_**This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?**_

_**Somewhere only we know?**_

_**Somewhere only we know?**_

**Blaine stood there in front of Kurt trying not to cry but he could see it. Kurt looked at him sadly before lunging at him and hugging him, never wanting to let go. Kurt had tears in his eyes as well. "I'll **_**never **_**say goodbye to you." He stated.**

Blaine was almost full-out sobbing at this point. "You know…" Jeff started. "I really think you two are soulmates."

Blaine looked at him through his teary eyelashes, "I mean, you find each other, take forever to announce your feelings, and when he moves back to his old school you sing to him and he promises he will never leave you."

"He must have some pretty strong feelings for you if he was willing to wait around that long for you." Nick said in a teasing manner.

"Ummm…why are all of you guys in Blaine's room? And why is he crying?" A voice asked from the doorway almost worryingly.

Blaine gulped and he got up and moved towards the door. "Can we talk Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt looked worried but nodded as Blaine led him out of his dorm and down to Kurt's. They sat on Kurt's bed as Blaine dried his tears.

"I don't want you to get upset." Kurt narrowed his eyes at that but listened. "I got a package from your old coach, Sue Sylvester." Kurt's eyes narrowed further. "She sent the Warblers some DVDs of the future, starting at Regional's. Sadly Pavarotti passed and you sang 'Blackbird', you put so much emotion into that song that…I have fallen for you, Kurt. You can ask Wes or David, they were skipping around the room when I switched the solo for Regional's with a duet that I asked to do with you. When you asked what song, I picked Candles by hey Monday and finally I said how I felt about you. Kurt, you move me and it would be a great honor if you would go out with me." Blaine said finally getting out what he wanted to ask.

Kurt looked at him in shock but nodded. Blaine slowly inched toward Kurt's lips. Something he wanted to do since he saw himself kissing Kurt in the last episode. When their lips touched there was a spark behind it.

"Wow." Blaine and Kurt said when they finally broke apart.

"So what else happened in these DVDs?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Well, Santana convinced Karofsky to be nicer to you. You and he had a meeting and you decided to go back to McKinley. We were just at the end of the song I was singing to you for your return when you walked in. It was so emotional, you said you would never leave me when you hugged me goodbye. You were crying and I was crying. It was all just one crying mess." He admitted with a chuckle.

Kurt giggled along with him, "Can I watch?" he asked.

"Sure." Blaine said entwining his hand with Kurt's as they headed back towards his dorm.

"So…are our love birds finally together?" Wes asked sweetly. Kurt and Blaine blushed but nodded as they sat on the floor in each other's arms when Nick pressed 'play'.

**Blaine then let go, tears in his eyes before turning and walking away with the rest of the Warblers. Kurt let out a breath as the Warblers patted Blaine on the back as they left. As the New Directions surrounded him and hugged him Blaine turned around and smiled as Mercedes placed his hat back on him. He then really left as the screen went dark.**

"That really was sweet." Nick said, "Why can't you be that sweet?" he asked smacking Jeff's arm playfully.

Jeff groaned, "Thanks Blaine." He said sarcastically, "You have just raised the bar for all guys over the age of seventeen." Kurt giggled as Blaine blushed slightly.

**When the screen lit up again it was the McKinley high school auditorium. It had two cardboard trees and some water that looked like it was made out of paper. The Music for 'As If We Never Said Goodbye' began to play and Kurt walked onto the stage, a huge smile on his face.**

_**I don't know why I'm frightened I know my way around here The cardboard trees, the painted scenes, the sound here. Yes a world to rediscover, But I'm not in any hurry And I need a moment.**_

Kurt sighed, that sounded like the perfect song for him to sing if he ever went back to McKinley. Blaine looked at Kurt as he sighed and frowned, he wondered how he would feel if Kurt was given the chance to move back sooner.

**The camera moved into the hallways of McKinley as Artie wheeled his way along.**_****_

_**The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways, The atmosphere as thrilling here as always Feel the early morning madness Feel the magic in the making Why everything's as if we never said goodbye.**_

**The camera moved again, this time it was in the choir room as Brittany held on tightly to Artie as the camera spun to see Kurt.**

_**I've spent so many mornings Just trying to resist you I'm trembling now You can't know how I've missed you, Missed the fairy-tail adventures In this ever-spinning playground We were young together.**_

**They watched as Kurt expressed his true feelings of happiness in the song and the camera flitting from Kurt to all of New Directions.**

As the Warblers watched they understood that McKinley truly was Kurt's home. They would be sad to see him go but they knew that it would happen sooner rather than later in this timeline.

_**I'm coming out of make-up The lights already burning, Not long until the camera's will start turning And the early morning madness And the magic in the making... Yes, everything is as if we never said goodbye.**_

_**I don't want to be alone that's all in the past, This world's waited long enough, I've come home at last!**_

**Kurt looked so excited as he began to get more comfortable in his 'home'.**_****_

_**And this time will be bigger, And brighter than we knew it. So watch me fly, we all know I can do it... Could I stop my hand from shaking? Has there ever been a moment with so much to live for?**_

The Warblers had never seen Kurt so animated before, they were happy that their friend would be happy again after all that he went through._****_

_**The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways, So much to say not just today but always. We'll have early morning madness. We'll have magic in the making. Yes, everything is as if we never said goodbye... Yes,**____**everything's as if we never said goodbye We taught the world new ways to dream.**_

**There were claps from New Directions as Kurt finished his song.**

"That was beautiful, Kurt." Wes said.

"You showed so much emotion." David agreed nodding.

Kurt shrugged blushing, "The song was perfect for returning to McKinley because it shows everything that I feel." He sighed leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder as the DVD continued.

"**Why did you bring me here? Is there a sale at Claire's?" Rachel asked as she walked through the mall with Puck.**

"**I brought you here to knock some sense into you." The boy answered. "You won't listen to me, you won't listen to Finn-"**

"**But you will listen to Barbra Streisand." Kurt said leaning against the railing in front of them. Rachel looked at him in shock as Kurt continued, "Thanks Puck, I'll take it from here. Nice effort, but only I can lead this Barbra-vention."**

"You look really good, Kurt." Nick said. Blaine looked at the screen in shock, he had seen Kurt in his 'normal' clothes before but these clothes made him look, _really_ good. "Could you, maybe give me some tips later?"

Kurt beamed, "That sounds great." Blaine chuckled and rubbed Kurt's arm lightly.

"**What? Is she here?" Rachel asked breathless.**

"Is she serious?" Kurt asked, a slight laughter in his voice. "It's a mall. In Ohio. Why would Barbra Streisand be _there_?"

The Warblers all laughed at Kurt's expression and continued to watch the screen. They liked the Kurt who wasn't afraid to say what he thought.

"**No this is a mall in Ohio." Kurt said incredulously.**

"Hey Kurt, you really don't change do you?" Jeff snickered.

"Why would he? He's amazing." Blaine said as Kurt was about to open his mouth.

"**Look Rachel, here's the deal, do you **_**want**_** to disappoint her?"**

"**Who?"**

"**Barbra." Kurt stated.**

"**Of course not, Kurt, she's my idol." Rachel stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"No duh." Kurt mumbled causing Blaine to chuckle.

"**If you get a nose job you'll be spitting on her legacy. Barbra refused to believe that beauty could only be defined by the blonde chiseled faces of Hitchcock's beliefs. So she redefined what beauty was, she became the biggest female star in the world." Kurt said staring at her like she was crazy.**

"**But what if I can't be like her, isn't she one in a billion?" she asked rolling her eyes. **

"**So are you Rachel." Kurt said looking her directly in the eyes. "And if you let misguided societal pressure make you change the way you look, than you won't just be letting Barbra down, you'll be letting down all of the little girls who are going to look at your beautiful face someday and see themselves. You'll be taking away their inspiration too."**

"You can throw some pretty inspiring speeches, Kurt." Trent said. "You could quite possibly be on the Warbler council if you decide to stay that long."

Trent's words meant the world to Kurt, though he would never say it. He would love to stay and be a Warbler until he graduated, but it just wasn't where he belonged. He just smiled and nodded in response.

**Kurt waited a beat as Rachel looked down slightly guilty. "I thought you'd be hesitant, which is why I brought you here. Perhaps if my words don't inspire you song will." He looked down from the railing, snapped and said; "Go" before the music for 'Barbra Streisand' started to play and Kurt started to dance.**

"Ummm…WOW." Most of the Warblers said together. "If you can get the mall to just do that, we are worried for Regional's and possibly everything else we sing against the New Directions." David said. Kurt chuckled quietly as he watched their amazed faces.

**Most of the people in their area began to dance as Kurt danced with them causing Rachel to laugh and have a good time. The New Directions were in the crowed as well as Rachel was stuck in the middle of the circle and danced around.**

**By the time the song ended Kurt was laughing and hugging Rachel as everyone cheered. The screen went black again.**

"You two must be very close." Thad said.

Kurt shrugged, "When we first started the Glee club we hated each other." They all looked at him in shock. "She told me last week that it was just because we were so much alike and we would be the best in solos. Once I became a Warbler she realized how much she missed singing with me and I her, so we became instant friends."

They all nodded at that, it seemed to make sense.

**Mr. Schue came into the auditorium wearing a black jacket and a white t-shirt underneath. "Alright guys! Listen up! You all did really well this week, it was tough but I think we came closer together as a team and I'm proud of you. And now I'd like to be the first one to show off my custom t-shirt, revealing something I was self-conscious about in the past." He let out a breath, "Something I was born with something I've come to accept about myself this past week. So, drum-roll, Finn." He turned around as Finn began a drum roll and he unzipped his jacket.**

**His white t-shirt said, 'Butt Chin'. They all clapped, "I like your chin, Mr. Schue." Mercedes said.**

"**Yeah, I like it when it tears up a lot." Tina agreed.**

"**Is everyone here?" Mr. Schue asked.**

"**Not everyone." Rachel said coming into the auditorium. "I wanted to thank you guys for my 'Barbra-vention' and I have an announcement to make, I went to my doctor and I canceled my appointment. And then I went home and I made this." She said taking off her white coat to reveal a white t-shirt that said, 'Nose'."**

**Everyone clapped for her t-shirt as well. "So, unfortunately I can't join in on today's dance number, my doctor said I had to stay away from vigorous chorus numbers while my nose heals so, thanks for being patient. And Finn!" She called, "Next time, watch out for the schnoz." As she said this Finn hit the drums.**

"**Were's Santana?" Artie asked.**

"**Probably off somewhere making out with Karofsky." Sam suggested. "Well, he can have her."**

"**Hit it!" Mr. Schue called as the music for 'Born This Way' began to play. The camera cut to the front of the stage and moved upward showing Kurt ass he began to sing.**

_**Kurt:**_

_**It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M-M-M-M**_

"Kurt?" Blaine asked still staring at the screen.

"Mmm?" He asked.

"Is you hair messed up?"

"Yeah, why?"Kurt asked looking up from his spot on Blaine's chest to see him almost drooling. This caused the Warblers and Kurt to laugh.

_**Just put your paws up  
>'Cause you were born this way, baby<strong>_

"By the way." Blaine said breaking out of his trance. "I _Love_ the shirt." He said as Mercedes and Tina pulled the flannel away from his shirt. Kurt chuckled as Blaine kissed his forehead.

**As Mercedes and Tina pulled his jacket the words on Kurt's shirt could be made out, 'Likes Boys'. As Mercedes shirt said, 'No Weave'.**_****_

_**Tina:**_

_**My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<strong>_

**Lauren and Brittany joined the trio on stage and began to dance as well.**_****_

_**Mercedes:**_

_**"There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are"  
>She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"<strong>_

_**Mercedes and Tina:**_

_**"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
>Listen to me when I say"<strong>_

_**Everyone: [Mercedes Stand out]**_

_**I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<strong>_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<strong>_

"We are so screwed when it comes to Regional's this year." Wes said watching in shock at the complexity of New Direction's dance moves.

Kurt looked puzzled, "Why? They do that all the time. They're not even warmed up yet."

David and Wes just stared at him in shock, "Yo-you guys do that _all_ the time then?" David asked, slightly scared for their chances to ever win a competition.

Kurt just nodded, "They did when I was there, anyway." Everyone but Kurt and Blaine groaned at that. Blaine just chuckled at Kurt's confused face._****_

_**Kurt:**_

_**Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Whether you're broke or evergreen<br>You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
>You're lebanese, you're orient<strong>_

_**Whether life's disabilities  
>Left you outcast, bullied, or teased<br>Rejoice and love yourself today  
>'Cause baby you were born this way<strong>_

"Kurt?" Nick asked chuckling slightly.

"Yes?"

"You might need to give your boyfriend CPR." Jeff suggested trying to hold back his smile as Kurt whipped his head around to Blaine's face. Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed Blaine, ignoring the wolf-whistles and cat-calling.

Blaine finally broke apart blushing a light pink, "Kurt, that was seriously hot." He admitted._****_

_**Everyone:**_

_**No matter black, white or beige  
>Chola or orient made<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born to be brave<strong>_

_**All: Mercedes Belting**_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<strong>_

_**Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Baby I was born this way**_

_**Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<strong>_

_**I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey!<strong>_

**They watched as Miss. Pillsbury opened her jacket to reveal, "OCD'. **

Kurt sighed in relief. "Is there any reason for the sighing?" Thad asked.

Kurt shook his head, "No, I'm just glad she finally admitted to herself that she has a problem. She never called it OCD and she really needs help. She is such a nice person."

"The bad things usually do happen to good people."Blaine theorized._****_

_**I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey!<strong>_

**The whole New Directions started to cheer when the song ended.**

The Warblers cheered along before calming down. "Can we watch the next one?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, but I think we should head to bed after. We can meet back here tomorrow at eight." Thad said causing everyone to nod.

Kurt should have been mortified that his school life was going to be spread out there in front of the Warblers but he was actually excited. He wanted to finish the next one soon, he needed to text Mercedes about his new boyfriend.

**Okay, this chapter was slightly harder to write as I had to go to bed halfway through 'Somewhere Only We Know' and I hope it all stands up to your expectations.**


	3. Chapter 3 New York

Nick quickly pressed the play button and sat back.

Sue Sylvester showed up on the screen in her usual red tracksuit. "I know all of you 'Birdies' are expecting a full episode but, you will only get the ending bit of this one. As Porcelain would not like me invading his privacy as he got up on the 'Wicked' stage with mini Streisand and sang his little heart out. Here I give you the ending of Nationals."

The Warblers looked impressed at that as Kurt's eyes were huge with a large smile on his face.

The video started in the Lima Bean as the camera moved to Kurt and Blaine's table. "Oh my god." Kurt said. "You should have seen it. We all looked at the top 10 list for showcase and we all just went numb. And then Jesse just kept going on, and on, and on that Rachel and Finn's kiss is what cost us Nationals."

"Wait." Kurt said sitting up suddenly. "We. Lost. Nationals. Because. Finn. Kissed. Rachel?"

"Oooph." Wes and David said hissing in sympathy. "That sucks." Kurt pouted as Blaine winced at the harsh loss.

"While I understand passion I do think that was unprofessional, but, sorry keep going." Blaine interrupted.

"Okay, then we get back to the hotel and Santana loses it." Kurt said. As he said this the camera changed to New York when they got back to the hotel. Santana was yelling at Rachel and Finn in Spanish.

Everyone stared at the screen. "I've never seen her so angry." Kurt said silently.

"She's just disappointed." Blaine said rubbing Kurt's arm again. "She'll get over it sooner or later."

"She is quite scary though." Thad said shuddering lightly. Everyone nodded in agreement at that statement.

"I mean on the plane ride home was completely silent, like, no one said a word, we all just sat there with our faces buried in our complementary copies of 'Sky Mall'. "

"Wait I don't get it, you don't seem that sad at all." Blaine said, his hand on his cheek, leaning on the table.

"Well, it was still amazing. I mean, I flew in a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at 'Tiffany's' , I sang on a Broadway stage." Kurt said all excited.

"I'm glad you had fun." Blaine chuckled, "Even though you lost, it is nice that you still had fun."

"I love you." Blaine said. Kurt looked at him shocked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Blaine and Kurt looked just as shocked as everyone else and the Kurt in the future. Blaine gulped visibly as he waited for Kurt in the future to say something.

Kurt took a few minutes but he finally answered, "I love you too." The couple stared at each other intently for a few minutes,

Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The Warbler's all visibly relaxed as well. Kurt just stared at the screen not sure what to think. He wanted to wait for the right time but what if the right time was now? He didn't know what to think so he continued to watch the video.

"You know, when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a _pretty_ good year. Oh, look who's here!" Kurt said as Blaine took a drink of coffee. Mercedes and Blaine walked up behind them.

"That is true. If things continue on this way I'll be the happiest guy on earth." Kurt said with a slight smile.

"I would have to disagree." Blaine said pulling Kurt closer.

"Ugg…It's going to be a 'My Year Was Better than Yours Contest'. Let's continue on with the episode." David said, Wes and Trent nodding in agreement.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked turning in his chair.

Sam let out a sigh, "Nothing, just, ah…getting a coffee." He rocked on his heels as Kurt and Blaine watched them intently.

Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"We ran into each other in the parking lot." Mercedes said nodding quickly.

"We're on our way to get some sheet music, tomorrow's my audition for the summer show at six flags." Blaine said crossing his fingers.

"Where as I'm spending my summer composing 'Pip, pip, Hurray'." Kurt said as he saw their confused looks he continued, "It's the Broadway musical about Pippin Middleton."

"Sounds like we're going to have pretty good summers too." Blaine said watching Kurt as he watched Mercedes intently.

Mercedes and Sam looked at him weirdly, "I-I have no idea who that is but it sounds totally awesome." Sam said as Mercedes laughed and hit his arm.

"We'll see you in class." Mercedes said with a smile.

Blaine waved as Mercedes and Sam walked away, "Bye, guys."

Sam and Mercedes looked at them quickly, "Do you think they know?" she asked.

"I don't think anyone knows." Sam said looking behind him one more time and grabbing Mercedes' hand discreetly.

Kurt quickly turned red, "She did not!"

"What?" Nick asked.

"She is dating Sam and she never told me!"

"Ummm…why would she tell you in the first place?" Wes asked.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "Number one, she is my best friend. Number two, in my sophomore year Mercedes had a crush on me and I lied to her telling her I had a crush on Rachel. Number three, after realizing how badly I hurt her I she was the first one I 'came out' too. Number four, she was the first one who accepted me for who I was. And number five, she was the one who was there as I crushed on Finn and Blaine before telling me to move on from Finn and give Blaine time. She is the sister I never had and I trust her with everything as she does with me. That is why I'm so shocked as to why she wouldn't tell me these things." Kurt had unshed tears in his eyes as he swiftly left the room leaving speechless Warblers behind him.

"Did you know all of that?" David asked Blaine. Blaine just nodded.

"Except for him 'coming out' to her, I knew everything." Blaine admitted quickly getting up and following his boyfriend out of the room.

Okay, not sure I like this chapter as much. As you can see it is much shorter than the others but it was full of Klainelyness. I'm not sure I did Kurt's diva fit justice at the end but if you have any suggestions on how to fix it or make it seem more real, let me know!


	4. Chapter 4 Purple Piano Project

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked, knocking slightly on the door before sitting on the bed next to Kurt. Kurt made no acknowledgement that Blaine was there. "Kurt, you know they didn't know that and they've never met Mercedes. They don't know what she's like, and I'm sure the only reason she didn't say anything was because she wasn't sure if things were going out work out with herself and Sam." Kurt sat up slightly as he continued to listen.

"Before you make any rash decisions, let's watch the rest of the videos. THEN you can annoy Mercedes all you want." Blaine said chuckling as Kurt narrowed his eyes at the word 'annoy'.

"You're lucky I live you Blaine Anderson." Kurt said, when he realized what he said he froze. He quickly glanced at Blaine who was not breathing as well as he should. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Blaine quickly snapped out of it at the words 'I'm sorry'. As Kurt was going to ramble on, Blaine figured that the only way to get him to listen would be to kiss him. And who was he to say no to that? Blaine quickly pressed his lips to Kurt's causing the words he was saying to be cut off.

When they finally let up for air Blaine looked directly in Kurt's eyes, "I love you too, Kurt Hummel." Kurt blushed but smiled brightly. He hadn't meant to say that so early in their relationship but it felt _right_. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest and he fell asleep almost instantly.

Jeff came to the door with a small frown on his face, "Is he alright, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded with a grin, "He's fine. Just sleeping, he's just had a pretty long day." Jeff nodded at that, he had a small sad smile on his face.

"I'm gonna bunk with Thad tonight. You can stay here and 'comfort' Kurt." Jeff shook his head in amusement, "Those were Wes's words and he also says he's sorry."

Blaine smiled and shook his head, "He had nothing to be sorry about. Kurt just took things the wrong way, and thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

"No problem, you would have done the same thing for me if Nick and I went through this."

"That's true. I'm gonna get comfortable."

"It looks like you already are." Jeff chuckled as he left saying a quick 'good night'. Blaine rested his head against the wall as Kurt had his head on his chest. He went to sleep quickly after that.

~Kurt~Blaine~Kurt~Blaine~Kurt~Blaine~

The next day Kurt woke up feeling warmth underneath him. He opened his eyes and gasped as he remembered what had happened the day before, he then smiled. If he had to go through this craziness he was lad Blaine would be there with him, his boyfriend, his life. Kurt watched Blaine for a few minutes as he slept, liking what he saw.

He then looked at his clock and groaned, they had to have breakfast and head back to Blaine's dorm within 30 minutes. "Blaine." Kurt said shaking the other boy's shoulder. "Come on Blaine, we need to have breakfast before watching more videos." Blaine slowly woke up, when he did he didn't know where he was at first before remembering his. When he remembered his day before, he smiled.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Kurt said chuckling slightly. Blaine laughed slightly kissing Kurt's forehead before getting up, stretching and leaving Kurt to change and get ready for the day. Kurt shook his head at his boyfriend's antics, before getting ready for the day.

~Blaine~Kurt~Blaine~Kurt~Blaine~ Kurt~

One the couple had breakfast they almost ran back to Blaine's dorm to watch more videos. "KLAINE!" Wes yelled running and grabbing the two other boys in one big group hug. Blaine raised his eyebrows at his friend whereas Kurt looked confused, Nick shook his head in Kurt's direction telling him not to ask.

"All right, now that the love birds are here let's watch the next episode." Trent said enthusiastically. Nick rolled his eyes and pressed the 'play' button.

**The camera cut to the Lima bean, Kurt was dressed in his 'normal' clothing as Blaine was in his uniform.**

"**You're quiet." Blaine said looking at Kurt raising his eyebrows slightly.**

"**No I'm being passive aggressive," Blaine tilted his head slightly as Kurt continued on. "You promised by the first day of school you'd make a decision, and yet, there you sit cute as ever but still in your Warbler's blazer."**

Blaine blushed at the words but the rest of the Warblers raised their eyebrows. "You'd better not be doing what I think you're doing." Wes warned.

Kurt paled seeming to understand what was going on before her got his bearings, "Why would it matter to you? You graduate by the end of this year anyway."

"I can still cheer on my old team." Wes grumbled.

"**I just can't bail on the Warbler's those guys are my friends." Blaine said shrugging.**

The Warblers cheered as Kurt chuckled, he knew that if he ever really went through this it would be a never-ending battle.

"**Alright fine, alright, one final sales pitch and then we can talk about making over Nancy Grace." **

"**Okay." Blaine said chuckling slightly.**

"**If you stay at Dalton you and I are competitors." He said slowly.**

Blaine frowned at that, he didn't know what he would do in this situation…it would be Kurt's last year in Lima (Blaine was expecting Kurt to go to New York when school ended for him.) and Blaine wanted to make it special.

"**That's true." Blaine conceded bowing his head.**

"**And, I'm just not sure that our budding love can survive that." **

"You're teasing right?" David asked. "Please tell me you're kidding!" he pleaded.

Kurt and Blaine looked at him in shock before looking at each other and bursting out into laughter.

"D-David, after all of this time waiting for Blaine, do you _really_ think I would say that and _actually_ mean it?" Kurt asked leaning heavily on Blaine as little bouts of laughter left his lips. David pouted but Wes and the rest of the Warblers looked relived.

"**Let me get this straight." Blaine said, "I have to transfer because you're just afraid that I'm going to beat you at Sectionals."**

"**No, I'm afraid that I'm gonna beat you."**

"**Ooooo."**

"**And I know what that does to **_**you, w**_**hen I win."**

All of the Warblers chuckled at that as Blaine pouted, "Aww look, they're already acting like a married couple." Wes teased. Kurt and Blaine blushed but they both had smiles on their faces.

"And he knows Blaine so well already." David added with a grin causing said boys to get darker.

**Blaine chuckled, "Look, I mean honestly I just, I just want to see you more. I want my senior year to be magic and the only way that's gonna happen is if I get to spend every minute of every day with you." Kurt said taking a sip of his coffee as Blaine looked down at the table before grabbing Kurt's hand and taking in a deep breath. The screen then went black.**

"I think I'm getting cavities." Wes said. Kurt looked at him confused, "You two are too sweet, I'm going to be sending you guys my dentist bill. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine chuckled slightly. It was a nervous laugh though, he didn't know what to think anymore.

**The screen lit up to Rachel standing in the audience of the theatre. "It all seems so hopelessly provincial now," she said as Kurt walked in, "I mean once you performed on the stage at the Gershwin theatre and felt the lights of Broadway on your face for the first time,"**

"**Nothing else compares." Kurt finished, his hands behind his back. Kurt then started to walk towards the stage.**

"**What's the purple piano doing here?" Rachel asked.**

"**Well, I commandeered it. To help us get ready for our NYADA mixer. Whatever rejects show up at that place are gonna be expecting Pepperidge farm cookies and punch. We need to intimidate those wannabees into never wanting to audition against us." Kurt said making his way up on stage.**

Blaine laughed at the way Kurt was acting it _was_ slightly cute when he got all hyper and skipped around.

"**Genius!" Rachel said, as she said this Kurt pulled out two witch hats and Rachel gasped. "Wicked again?" she asked excited.**

"**No." Kurt almost whispered. Rachel reached her hand out for the hat as Kurt spoke, "Before there was Wicked there was…"**

"You are an amazing actor, Kurt." Nick chuckled. "Just the way you can control your voice is amazing." Kurt blushed but thanked him.

"**Don't even finish that sentence." Rachel commanded. "Hit it!" as she said this Brad began to play 'Ding Dong the Witch Is Dead'.**

_**Once there was a wicked witch  
>In the lovely land of Oz<br>And a wicked old, wicked old, wicked old witch that never ever was**_

_**She filled the folks in munchkin land**_

**Kurt began to walk on his knees to look like a Munchkin.**

"Kurt, that is hysterical!" Trent laughed along with all of the Warblers. They didn't ask why he didn't have as much fun with them because they knew that he just wasn't as comfortable with them as he was with the New Directions.

_**With terror and with dread  
>'Til one fine day from Kansas<br>A house fell on her head  
>And the coroner pronounced her dead<strong>_

The Warblers were once again amazed by New Directions and the people in it. They were glad that if they lost at Regional's it would be to them.

_**And through the town the joyous news went running  
>The joyous news that the wicked old witch<br>Was finally done in**_

**Kurt moved to the trunk where he grabbed the hats and pulled out two brooms and handed one to Rachel.**_****_

_**Ding-dong! The witch is dead.**_

_**‒ Which old witch?  
>‒ Well, uh,.. the wicked witch!<br>‒ Oh.**_

_**Ding-dong! The wicked witch is dead.  
>Oh yeah, happy day<br>Wake up you sleepy head,  
>Rub your eyes, and get out of that bed.<br>Wake up, the wicked witch is dead.**_

_**She's gone where the goblins go,  
>Below, below, below. Yo-ho<br>Let's open up and sing and ring those bells out.  
>Sing the news out.<br>**_

**Kurt then began to twist his broom in complex turns and circles. Once he was done, he and Rachel threw the brooms off to the side.**

Blaine watched the screen in shock, "When did you learn to do _that_?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged, "I have sai swords. I had my dad sign me up for lessons and I enjoyed them, I use the knowledge to make performances better." The Warblers stared at him in shock, they seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Kurt was just full of surprises.

_**Ding-dong, the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.  
>Let them know the wicked old witch is dead!<br>Why everyone's glad,  
>She took such a crowning<br>Bein' hit by a house is even worse than drowning  
>Let 'em know the wicked old witch is dead!<strong>_

**They ended on their knees, Kurts arm in front of Rachel's. Once Rachel realized this she quickly put her arm in front of Kurt's.**

Kurt laughed, "Typical Rachel." The Warblers looked at him questioningly. "Rachel is…unique. She thinks everything is all about her and if things don't go her way she _makes_ things go her way."

"**Those kids are never going to know what hit them." Rachel boasted as she whacked Kurt's arm playfully. The bell rang and the screen went black.**

**The screen lit up to brown shoes and the bottom of pants that were cut off above the ankle. The camera moved up to the boy's hip to show bright yellow sunglasses, **

When Thad saw the sunglasses he knew what was going on and gasped. Blaine just smiled as everyone else just watched the two confused. "You didn't!"

"If I felt it was the right thing for me to do I would." Blaine answered just causing more confusion.

**and continued up to a bow-tie that was being straightened by a pair of hands.**

Now Kurt understood and smiled hugely before tackling his boyfriend to the ground kissing him. "Hey!" Wes called. "No PDA!"

Blaine and Kurt just smiled as they got back up and Kurt sat in his boyfriend's lap as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and continued watching as the Warblers other than Jeff and Nick were confused.

**The camera then cut to Kurt in front of his locker as he was applying hair spray. "Hey you." A familiar voice said from off camera. **

The Warblers who didn't get it before understood now and looked at Blaine in shock, "Yo-you left the Warblers?" Wes asked. "Our greatest soloist in…forever…left…"

Blaine shrugged, "As I told Jeff, if it's what I thought was best for me I would go."

"Are you sure it's not because it was best for Kurt?" David asked with a sad smile. Blaine shrugged again.

"It's basically the same thing now. Kurt means the world to me and if he's miserable, I'm miserable." They all smiled at him but no one's smiles were as large as Kurt's at that moment in time.

**Kurt closed his locker and looked directly at the boy who was indeed Blaine Anderson.**

"**Well aren't you a sight for these sore eyes." Kurt said.**

"**What, bad day?" Blaine asked leaning up against the locker next to Kurt. **

"**Uggg, a bad week is more like it." Kurt replied rolling his eyes, walking away. "Wait! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Warbler practice or something, you know putting the fine tuning touches on a new Katy Perry show stopper."**

"That's what he would be doing if he wasn't a love-struck, idiotic, hobbit." Wes said, they would have yelled at him if they didn't see the teasing in his eyes.

"**Okay, for someone who loves clothes so much I can't believe you haven't noticed that I'm not in my Warbler outfit!" Blaine was grinning like a maniac at this point. Kurt took a beat to respond.**

**He looked shocked before putting up one finger in the 'wait' position. "Wait, wait," Kurt didn't say anything for another beat, "Ohh!" He sighed lunging for a hug from Blaine.**

"I think _someone's_ happy." Nick said in a sing-song voice. Kurt blushed and hid his face in Blaine neck as the younger boy rubbed his back.

"I'm glad he's happy." Blaine said with a smile kissing Kurt's forehead, still rubbing his back. "That was the whole point anyway." They all chuckled at that as they continued to watch.

**Blaine started to chuckle as we. "Wait! Wait! You didn't do this for me did you?" he asked ecstatically worried, "because i-if you did this for me, I-I mean it would be very romantic for one but could lead to resentment which could lead to anger which could lead to a horrible, horrible, nasty break-up. Like you know on the 'Bachelor' that we watched together-"**

"Wow! For someone so calm all the time you sure can ramble." A Warbler said. Kurt glared and he quickly shut up to watch the rest.

**Blaine interrupted, "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Blaine tried to get his attention as Kurt rambled and stuttered. "I came here for me, because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love." Kurt let out a sigh of relief as he looked at Blaine with nothing but love in his eyes.**

"CAVITIES! I'M GETTING CAVITIES!" Wes yelled as David and the rest of the Warblers 'cooed'. Kurt threw a pillow at Wes and hit him right in the face.

"Nice throw Kurt." Nick said approvingly.

"Well, I was on the cheerleading team." He said with a small smile causing Blaine to look at his boyfriend in shock.

"Is that why Sue said you were her favorite?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, "For Nationals I sang a Celine Deion medley in French. It was fourteen minutes long and I did the stunts while singing, it was actually quite fun." The Warblers stared at him in shock, how could they have not noticed Kurt's potential?

"You do realize that if you keep telling us these things we're _never_ going to let you go." David said barely moving his lips. Kurt just smiled and shrugged, he couldn't _wait_ to tell them about the football team…

"**Well, I guess we'll just have to find a way to ease you into New Directions now." Kurt said, a bright smile on his face.**

"**I already have that figured out." Blaine said as the camera cut to someone playing the drums to 'It's Not Unusual'. Kurt was on the top of the staircase with Blaine. The younger boy was dancing around with his bright yellow sunglasses on. Finn and Puck looked up to see what was going on as Blaine slid down the railing. Santana moved to watch Blaine as Kurt and Rachel ran down the staircase after Blaine.**

Kurt frowned when Santana moved, he knew that look. That was the look that got Finn to sleep with her; it was also the look she got when she told Rachel about it a year later effectively breaking up the couple. Blaine saw his frown and kissed the lines on his forehead.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" he asked.

"I know that look she has on her face, she knows you're gay but she won't care. She's broken Rachel and Finn up with even less." Kurt answered wondering if moving back to McKinley was really what he wanted. Yes he missed his friends but he could always invite them out on the weekend…couldn't he? He didn't know anymore…

Blaine frowned at that and he promised to himself that he wouldn't let Santana or anyone else for that matter break them up. "We're stronger than them, Kurt." Blaine whispered into his boyfriends ear. "We're two gay boys from _Lima, Ohio_. If we can survive scrutiny here we can handle anything." Kurt gave his boyfriend a small smile before nodding and continuing to watch the episode in Blaine's lap.

_**It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
>It's not unusual to have fun with anyone<br>But when I see you **__**hanging**__** about with anyone**_

**Blaine tossed his sunglasses at Kurt, the older boy caught them with ease as Rachel opened her mouth in shock.**

"Nice catch!" Jeff chuckled. Blaine smiled as Kurt blushed.

"I haven't seen Blaine so lose in Warbler practice in…ever!" Wes said shocked.

"Sure he jumps on the furniture and everything but this is…wow." David continued. Blaine blushed this time and Kurt chuckled.

_**It's not unusual to see me cry**_

**Santana made a motioned for Blaine to come closer.**

Kurt turned red at this, and it wasn't from embarrassment either. Blaine saw this and raised his eyebrows before holding Kurt tighter.

_**Oh, **__**I wanna**__** die.**_

**The Cheerios began to dance behind Blaine in complex movements.**

The boys in the room who were straight (they questioned Wes and David, Blaine and Kurt _swore_ there was something going on between the two of them that was _not_ a bro-mance.) stared at the cheerleaders. They n_ever_ got to dance with girls and they were slightly jealous of Blaine before they reminded themselves that he was gay.

_**It's not unusual to go out at any time**_

**Santana got out of her seat to join Blaine and the Cheerios in dancing around on the staircase.**

_**But when I see you out and about, it's such a crime  
>If you should ever wanna be loved by anyone<strong>_

**Finn looked around confused as Puck smiled and Blaine looked like he was having a good time. You could see how genually happy he was to be at McKinley with Kurt.**

The guys (minus Blaine, Kurt, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David) were staring at the television almost drooling. Though Kurt _was_ having a hard time keeping his focus as Blaine did the hip thrusts.

_**It's not unusual – it happens every day  
>No matter what you say<strong>_

**Blaine and the cheerleader were doing very sexy hip thrusts to the song.**

_**You find it happens all the time!  
>Love will never do<br>What you want it to**_

Kurt was starting to fume as Santana was grinding up against his boyfriend. Admittedly though, Blaine looked slightly uncomfortable. Blaine sighed knowing he was fighting a losing battle and just continued to watch the DVD as Kurt held onto him tighter.

_**Why can't this crazy love be mine?**_

**Santana showed Blaine some moves and danced up against him as they both danced around.**

_**It's not unusual to be mad with anyone  
>It's not unusual to be sad with anyone<br>But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime  
>It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you.<strong>_

**Santana grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him down the rest of the stairs and around the purple piano. The Cheerios spilt gasoline on the piano as Blaine stood in front of Kurt to finish the song.**

"Are they putting…gasoline on the piano?" Blaine asked horrified as Kurt watched in shock. They both had a love for pianos since they had lessons when they were younger and having a piano near them made them feel comfortable.

"Why is it purple?"

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Whoa-oh-oh<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Oh-oh<strong>_

**Quinn flicked her cigarette at the piano and it burst into flames. The whole school, especially New Directions stared at the piano in shock. Blaine let out a sigh before the screen went black.**

"Um…wow."

Kurt was upset, "Since when does Quinn smoke?" He asked angrily, "And _WHEN _did she dye her gorgeous blonde hair _PINK_!" Kurt was confused and slightly angry, why would she do this to herself, she could be a wonderful person if she tried. She was beautiful too, why would she fell the need to change herself. And the smoking! Kurt didn't even want to go there, she had an amazing voice and she was ruining it with that _terrible_ death stick.

"Kurt, babe, I'm sure she's fine." Blaine said rubbing his shoulders gently.

"I'm-I'm just worried about her, she gave up her baby last year and she was doing so well with it. She had gorgeous blonde hair and she wore semi-fashionable clothing. Why would she feel the need to change herself? She was always so confident about who she was, even when she was lying about who her baby's dad was. I just don't want her to go through this in our time…_especially_ if she smokes." Kurt shuddered. "I'm all for finding yourself and everything, she change the color of her hair everyday if she wants and it makes her happy but if she ruins that amazing voice of hers over a death-stick, I'll kill her before the cigarettes will."

Blaine nodded in understanding, he had met the girl once before and she did have nice hair. She also seemed very accepting of him, he too wondered why she would turn to cigarettes.

Once the Warblers were out if the shock of Kurt's blow up someone spoke up, "I can't believe they blew up the piano…"

** The screen lit up and Rachel and Kurt were in Rachel's car. "I've never, I've never been so humiliated in my life." Rachel cried. **

"**Me either." Kurt cried. "That's a **_**really**_** high bar."**

Kurt looked confused and Blaine was crying. "Why are you crying?" Blaine asked worriedly. Kurt shook his head.

"I have no idea. But apparently it has to do with being humiliated. And I've _never_ been humiliated before so that is saying something." Kurt said frowning slightly.

"Still," Blaine whispered, "No one is allowed to make you cry." Kurt felt better at that.

"**I mean they were so…"**

"**Fabulous." Kurt answered for her. "Rachel, we may be hot stuff at McKinley but outside those walls we aren't even stuff. We've been so diluted and arrogant. I mean, what if we're not good enough to make it."**

All of the Warblers looked at him in shock, they had never seen Kurt cry number one, number two…he was crazy! "I believe I speak for all of us when I say that is wrong." Wes said to a frowning Kurt. Kurt was thinking about what his future self was saying, maybe he was right. But then he heard Wes and he was curious.

"How so?" he asked. "I mean, we don't even know who we saw but apparently they were fantastic. I've never seen Rachel Barbra Berry cry over her talents, except for when she thought she was going to lose her voice forever. So this is _bad_."

Wes rolled his eyes, as did Blaine and half of the Warblers. "Kurt, do you know how _rare_ it is for a guy, who _has_ gone through puberty, to have a soprano voice. Notice I did not say 'countertenor'? It's because you're voice does not fall into the range of alto, you can hit notes that would drive Rachel Berry crazy from what we've heard of her. A male soprano that can hit the notes you can is _extremely _rare, whereas someone like Rachel can be quite common. Sure, she may have a unique personality but her voice falls under a category that has some amazing singers, those people or person you saw that has you so down should not be freaking you out, they should b freaked out by you!"

No one said anything after Wes' rant. Kurt had his mouth hanging open in shock as Blaine smiled at his friend. He silently thanked him for keeping his boyfriend calm.

"**No." Rachel said, "There's only one thing to do, we have to move to another town and just erase our identities and just resign to a sad life of community theatre." **

"**Don't say that." Kurt said.**

"**Nonsense, love letters, the vagina monologues, face it I mean this is our future, not everyone's dreams come true."Rachel said.**

Blaine frowned again, "That's not necessarily true. If you work hard enough for a dream it almost always comes true. I got you that way."

"I thought you got me by watching the future me singing about Pavarotti?" Kurt asked smiling slightly. Blaine shrugged.

"Same thing."

"**You know what? I am **_**ending **_**this pity party right now." Kurt moved the rear-view mirror so they could both see each other. "Take a look at yourself, what do you see?" Kurt asked trying to stop his tears. Rachel shook her head in frustration. "Come on."**

"**Sad puppy, red eyes, filled with dashed hopes and dreams." Rachel said sadly.**

"She really is a drama queen isn't she?" Nick asked shocked.

"And we thought Blaine was bad." Jeff chuckled.

"Yeah, singing 'Teenage Dream' every day after you left from your 'spying' trip." Trent added causing Blaine to blush and Kurt to chuckle.

"**Rachel Berry." Kurt said firmly. "One of a kind, there is no one like you."**

Blaine sighed, "That's so like you, Kurt. Taking care of someone else instead of yourself. You do realize that by helping her and making her feel better you are making yourself feel worse."

Kurt shrugged, "That's why I have you, to help me take care of myself when I'm depressed." Blaine smiled a small smile.

"That's why you have me." He echoed softly.

"**Well, that's actually kind of funny because it seems like there is." She said.**

"**Alright fine, you've never been in a high school production, or-or any production because 'Cabaret' was canceled and so was 'Rocky Horror'."**

"You guys were gonna do 'Rocky Horror'?" Thad asked.

Kurt just nodded, "Who did you wind up being?" Nick asked genually curious.

"I was Riff-raff." Kurt asked.

"Really?" Wes asked, "I thought you'd be Frankinfurter."

Kurt sighed, "Mr. Schuester asked me but I declined, I mean, I was already the only 'out' gay kid at my school I just wanted to lay low and stay out of the way." Everyone nodded at that, they understood.

"**They have credits, Kurt. In utero credits."**

"**Okay, so they have more experience, they have more talent, but you are fierce, Rachel. Your ambition is push-ups while you sleep. Nobody wants this more than you. Nobody." Kurt said shaking his head looking directly into Rachel's eyes.**

"Except for you." Everyone in the room said to Kurt. Kurt said nothing and continued to watch. He didn't want to say anything because Rachel did have the ambition for it.

"**And you're not giving up on this, 'cause I'm not gonna let you. You are getting into that school ." Rachel smiled, tears still in her eyes as she tried to stop the tears.**

"And so are you." Blaine said just a fiercely causing Kurt to smile and lay his head on Blaine's chest.

"**You make me want to be your boyfriend." Rachel said calmly. **

Blaine looked shocked at that before pulling Kurt closer, if that was even possible, as if to say 'you are never leaving me for her'. Kurt chuckled at his possessiveness and at Rachel for saying that.

**Kurt just chuckled and looked down shaking his head. "You're getting in too." Kurt shook his head even more, "I know it."**

"**I doubt it. I'm woefully thin on extracurriculars" Kurt said.**

"Dude, we are going to change that right now." Jeff said looking at him shocked.

"And didn't you say something about the cheerleaders?" David asked.

"And you were in two glee clubs." Wes added, "You're also going to be in this year's Dalton musical." He said firmly.

"And the student council." Nick added.

"I was also a football player." Kurt said in a small voice causing everyone to stare at him again, it was becoming a regular occurance.

"Wha-what?" Blaine asked shocked, "You didn't tell me this! This is important things for me to know!" Kurt looked at him confused.

"I didn't play that long and I was only the kicker, nothing special in that." Kurt said shrugging.

"No-nothing important about that? What are you talking about? Are you crazy? A kicker can win the whole game if needed!" Jeff said, he was on the Dalton football team and they were in serious need of a better kicker.

"Well, I did help the McKinley team win the first game of the season when I played…" Kurt admitted thoughtfully.

"We will find a way for you to do cheerleading _and_ football. Mostly because we need a kicker and I'm sure Coach L won't mind another cheerleader, especially if that cheerleader is the one that won Nationals with the Cheerios." Jeff said with a smile, he was now extremely happy that their team wouldn't lose thanks to their terrible kicker.

Kurt smiled, "I'll think about it. It might help me with this problem in the future…" Blaine was still in shock that his boyfriend had been both a cheerleader and a football player…what else didn't he know about Kurt? He hoped Coach Sylvester could find her video reels about Kurt's past.

"**It's not too late." Rachel said. "I mean you can still sign up for some clubs, the student council, I'm not the only fierce one. Swear it." She said nodding her head as Kurt nodded to. "We're gonna do this." Kurt slowly nodded and sighed, giving Rachel a small sad smile. Kurt gave her his hand and they did a secret hand shake. They giggled and Rachel wiped her eyes.**

Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Kurt were laughing hysterically. Whereas the rest of the Warblers were looking confused.

"Did you really just do the gay high-five?" Jeff asked.

"Apparently." Kurt snickered. Everyone else did not hear this encounter and continued to watch hoping for an explaination.

"**You realize we did the gay high five." Kurt said in an amused voice. Rachel nodded giggling slightly.**

"**Yeah, we did" She said as the screen went black.**

There was a collective 'ohhhh' from around the room along with a few giggles and snickers.

**The screen lit back up and Blaine was walking into the choir room with an excited expression. Mr. Schue came in behind Blaine and clapped him on the back. "Alright guys." He said, "Let's hear it for Glee clubs newest member, Blaine Anderson!"**

"**Thanks everyone, I'm so thrilled to be here! It's gonna be a great year I can feel it. We're all going to go to Nationals." Blaine said and everyone clapped as Finn looked around in shock.**

Kurt narrowed his eyes as he watched his step-brother look around with a look of confusion. Kurt wasn't sure what was wrong with his 'brother' but he had better have a good reason for it.

"**Is there a problem guys?" Mr. Schue asked.**

"**I just want Blaine to know that we're not the Warblers. You know, we're not into the bells and whistles or-or the ball hog." Finn said as Blaine went to sit in a seat near Kurt.**

"**I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked.**

"**Well, yeah. You set a bonfire in out court-yard." Finn said.**

"That wasn't Blaine!" Kurt said angrily. In Lima, about two hours away, Finn began to worry for his life and he had no idea why.

"**Actually Doorknob, that was an active political protest." Santana said looking at Finn.**

"**Which leads me to the next order of business," Mr. Schue said. "Santana, you need to leave" **

Kurt looked at the screen in shock, "What. The. Hell. Santana wasn't one of the founders of the club but she was also one of the earliest. I always said Santana would be the one to bring the club down. She was always causing chaos for Sue. Good for Mr. Schue."

"What do you mean?" Wes asked.

"You know how the Warblers are treated like rock stars here?" everyone nodded, "At McKinley, the New Directions are the losers, no one wants to join them and Coach Sylvester has been trying to bring it down from the beginning because it was cutting into her Cheerio budget. She sent Santana, Brittany, and Quinn as spies. Only Quinn found a home with us while she was pregnant and Coach Sylvester was mad at her, and Brittany just had fun. Santana is the one who never really found her niche."

"Um…wow. The New Directions have a lot of drama." David said. Kurt just shrugged, he was used to it now.

**Santana raised her eyebrows and her smile slid slightly. "It was you and the Cheerios who set fire to our piano. How could you do that?"**

"**Mr. Schue, Sue made me." Santana said.**

"**Well, Brittany didn't do it." He said.**

"He has a point." Thad said. "She had the choice to defy Coach Sylvester and yet she did it anyway."

"**Well, yeah, I was gonna help but the water sign, so." Brittany said.**

"**You're banned from Glee, don't come back unless you can be as loyal to this club as the rest of the people in this room." Mr. Schue made a movement to show Santana out. She sat there for a minute before sighing, realizing that he wasn't going to budge.**

"Go Mr. Schue!" Kurt said excitedly. They all looked at him curiously, "What? He was always such a softie. He let anyone in, even if they sucked and when one of the Cheerios did something bad that almost brought down the club he would just let it slide, I think he has the right idea."

"**You know what? I could use a break." She said as she jumped down from the risers and left the room. Everyone watched in shock as she left the room. Mr. Schue let out a breath before Mercedes spoke.**

"**You know good for you, Mr. Schue. It's about time we had some allegiance up in here." She said as the camera but to Finn who looked around.**

"**I said it once and I'll say it again. If we want to win Nationals this year we need to be united. Rachel, you had an announcement." Mr. Schue said with a sigh.**

"Finally, some sense in that man." Kurt mumbled.

"**Yeah, um…after pushing the envelope last year I strongly believe that we should secure the rights to a, shall we say, less controversial show for our school musical. Wait for it, 'West Side Story'." She suggested.**

"Finally a half-way decent play, hopefully we don't have to cancel this one." Kurt mumbled causing Blaine to chuckle.

"**Is that the one with the cats?" Brittany asked.**

"**It just so happens to have a lead that showcases my talent and essence perfectly, Maria." Rachel said.**

"**For which there will be open auditions for right?" Mercedes said slowly as if talking to a small child. "Because Mercedes is feeling extremely pretty this year."**

"Good for her." Kurt said, forcing his voice to be happy, he was still angry she wouldn't tell him about Sam in the future.

"**Kurt, you have something too, right?" Mr. Schue asked.**

**Kurt jumped up happily, "Kurt Hummel is wading into McKinley highs shark infested political waters and running for class president. Alright, alright, I thank you in advance for your votes." Everyone clapped politely as Kurt jumped back into his seat.**

"Yes!" Wes said. "We can get you signed up for jounior class president. Elections are in two months and you would be great!" Kurt smiled slightly. "We'll see."

"**Alright, so much excitement, let's rehearse." Mr. Schue suggested. **

"**Look what they did to us Mr. Schue." Tina said. "Just like these purple pianos , they ripped out our guts, threw food at us, and burned us up."**

"**Yeah, we got hit pretty hard." He said looking around at the pianos. "But," he said playing the pianos, they still played. "These pianos are still making music, and so are we."**

"That's actually a really good analogy." Thad said.

"**Mr. Schue, as always you and I are on the **_**exact**_** same page."Rachel said walking down to the purple piano in the middle as Brad got there at the same time. Rachel began to sing:**

_**You can't stop an avalanche  
>As it races down the hill<br>You can try to stop the seasons,  
>But you know you never will<br>And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
>But I just cannot stand still<strong>_

_**Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
>Round and round<br>And my heart's keeping time  
>To the speed of sound<br>I was lost till I heard the drums  
>Then I found my way<br>Cause you can't stop the beat**_

**The camera cut to the auditorium, on the stage were all of the purple pianos were and all of the New Directions were in purple outfits dancing around.**_****_

_**5, 6, 7, 8**_

_**Ever since this old world began  
>A woman found out if she shook it<br>She could shake up a man  
>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br>The best that I can today  
>Cause you can't stop<br>The motion of the ocean  
>Or the sun in the sky<br>You can wonder if you wanna  
>But I never ask why<br>If you try to hold me down  
>I'm gonna spit in your eye and say<br>That you can't stop the beat!  
><strong>_

**Mercedes then began to sing as the camera cut to Finn playing the drums.**_****_

_**You can't stop today  
>As it comes speeding down the track<br>Child, yesterday is history  
>And it's never coming back<br>Cause tomorrow is a brand new day  
>And it don't know white from black<br>**_

"Wow!" David said. "She can sing!"

Kurt chuckled seeing the perfect match-making opportunity. "David, would you like me to set you two up on a date?"

David looked excited at that, "Yes, yes, yes, and double yes!" Kurt and Blaine chuckled.

"I'll call her later and see what she says. Does that seem okay?" Kurt asked causing David to nod enthusiastically.

_**Yeah!**_

_**Cause the world keeps spinning  
>Round and round<br>And my heart's keeping time  
>To the speed of sound<br>I was lost til I heard the drums  
>Then I found my way<br>'Cause you can't stop the beat**_

_**Ever since we first saw the light  
>A man and woman liked to shake it<br>On a Saturday night  
>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br>With all my might today  
>Cause you can't stop<br>The motion of the ocean  
>Or the rain from above<br>They can try to stop the paradise  
>We're dreaming of<br>But you cannot stop the rhythm  
>Of two hearts in love to stay<br>You can't stop the beat! **_

**The camera then watched Mike and Tina do twists and turns before turning to the balcony as Quinn watched with her newly died pink hair.**_****_

_**You can't stop the beat!  
>You can't stop the beat! <strong>_

**Blaine and Tina were doing a quick two-step as the rest of New Directions did complex dance-moves as the song was ending.**

_**You can't stop the beat!  
>You can't stop the beat!<strong>_

** They all ended in various poses and started to laugh and clap as the song ended. The screen then went black to indicate the ending of an episode.**

"Okay, now I see why New Directions won regional's. If that wasn't trying then I'm afraid to see them actually trying." Wes said slightly nervous.

"Let's watch the next one!" Thad said as Nick pressed play.

**Okay, I promise that I will do EVERY Klaine episode and Kurt episode ever but I lent out my DVDs so I'm only doing the ones I have until then. The last episode I have is 'The First Time', I will be taking a break after that so I can get my DVDs back and begin with them.**

**If anyone has a link to Glee episodes for free or where I can watch them, besides FOX let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5 The First Time

Nick pressed 'play' and the screen light up.

**Artie was smiling with the piano playing in the background. Rachel began to sing:**

_**Tonight, tonight, it all began tonight.**_

_**I saw you and the world went away.**_

_**Tonight, tonight, there's only you tonight.**_

_**What you are, what you do, what you say.**_

**Blaine then began to sing:**

_**Today all day I had the feeling a miracle would happen,**_

_**I know now I was right.**_

"I guess Blaine got Tony."Wes said excitedly.

"And Rachel got Maria." Kurt said with a smile. "I couldn't pick anyone better for the parts." The Warblers nodded as Blaine blushed.

_**They both sang together:**_

_**For here you are, and what was just a world is a star, tonight. **_

"Okay, I love Klaine but WOW! When you put Blaine with that Rachel girl…Blaine you are never allowed to leave Dalton." Wes stated. Blaine chuckled.

"The only reason I would have a reason to leave is if Kurt wants me to go to McKinley." He said shrugging.

**The camera cut to coach Bieste who was clapping with tears in her eyes, "Are you gonna cry every time we sing?" Blaine asked softly.**

"**I'm such a girl." She admitted.**

"Awww!" Kurt cried.

"What?" David asked.

"A few weeks before I came here the boys on the football team minus Finn used images of Coach Bieste in compromising positions to 'cool down'." Kurt said. "It really hurt her because she never had her first kiss let alone been intimate with someone. Mr. Schue gave her, her first kiss after he found out and they've been really close friends ever since." All of the Warblers instantly felt bad for the woman and hoped she would find love soon.

"**My only note is more teeth." Emma said.**

Everyone looked confused so Kurt answered, "Miss. Pillsbury is currently married to a dentist." (He would know that right? I looked it up and they get married in 'Special Education' which is the episode BEFORE the Christmas special where all of this is taking place.)

"Oh."

"**Can I be honest?" Artie asked closing his book, "The song is about sexual awakening as is the entire musical. You two lack passion, have either of you actually," Artie tilted his head slightly. Rachel seemed to get it as she looked shocked.**

Blaine and Kurt were so red they were frozen. Wes and David couldn't help but chuckle. Jeff and Nick, taking pity on their friends threw pillows at Wes and David causing them to fall on each other. When they realized where they were the jumbled off of each other, this caused the rest of the Warblers to laugh.

**Emma got up, clearly uncomfortable, "Wow, um…I have to go."**

**Coach Bieste got up as well, "Those footballs aren't going to inflate themselves."**

"**Look, I remember my first time with Brittany, the excitement, the way it made me feel like a man. Even though she called me the wrong name, like, four times, during and after. What was it like for you guys?" he asked.**

Kurt finally snapped out of it, "He did _not _just go there!" Blaine still had his arms around Kurt and he slowly came back from the shock and rubbed his boyfriends back hoping to calm him down.

"**Wel-we I-I_" Rachel stumbled for words.**

"**I-I'm waiting for the right time." Blaine said cutting in for Rachel.**

Nick let out a breath, "That was a good answer." He said with a smile.

"**Yeah, yeah." Rachel said sighing in relief. "Me too. I'm so glad that you're my Tony." She whispered the last part to Blaine.**

"**Look, as your friend I support your strange aversion to fun, but as your director I'm concerned." Artie said.**

David raised an eyebrow, as did Kurt and Blaine. "That's it neither of you are going to McKinley, it's like they are trying to break up Klaine on purpose." Wes almost cried. The nickname caused Blaine and Kurt to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"**I'm-I'm sorry, what do you mean?" she asked.**

"**Well, how do you expect to convey the human experience to an audience when you haven't even opened yourself up to one of humanities most basic and primal ones?" he asked. Blaine looked shocked as Rachel nodded her head. Artie looked at them as Rachel and Blaine looked at each other before the screen went black.**

"You better not try anything, Anderson." Jeff said. "I've come to love Kurt as a brother and I will kick your ass if you hurt him."

Blaine gulped at that as Kurt chuckled. Kurt was glad his dorm mate would stand up for him but he would have to get in line, Kurt would get the first go, his father the second and Finn third. Jeff would just have to settle for fourth…

**The screen lit up to Blaine's feet dancing in his room, "Umm, god! Roxy music makes me want to build a time machine, just so I can go back to the 70s and give Brian Fare a high-five." Kurt was laying on Blaine's bed, a thoughtful expression on his face as Blaine continued to dance. **

"Really Blaine?" Thad asked, "The 70s?" Blaine blushed but nodded, what could he say? He liked 70s music.

"**Do you think I'm boring?" he finally asked looking at his boyfriend.**

"**Are you crazy?" Blaine asked, "You're the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio." He said still dancing to his music.**

"And what about me?" Wes asked with fake hurtexpression.

Kurt chuckled softly but Blaine kept a straight face, "I'm sorry Wesley but Kurt is the most interesting kid in all of Ohio. He's been a cheerleader, kicker, Warbler, and a New Direction. I do believe he takes the cake." Wes pouted more causing Blaine's composer to break and he started to laugh.

**Kurt sat up as he spoke, "I mean, like, sexually. I mean, we are playing it very safe by not grinding our hands south of the equator."**

The Warblers minus Kurt and Blaine stared at the screen in shock. Kurt was hiding his embarrassed face in his boyfriends neck, he had hoped to have maybe a year of a relationship with Blaine before talking about this stuff. Blaine was thinking the same thing as his face burned.

"**Well, I thought that's what…we wanted." Blaine said making an awkward movement with his hands.**

"**It is, I'm just wondering…have you ever had the urge to just rip off each other's clothes and get dirty?" Kurt asked.**

Wes looked directly at Kurt, "I've never heard you talk like that." Kurt blushed even more groaning slightly.

"**Ahh, yeah, but that's why they invented masturbation."**

**Kurt suddenly looked uncomfortable, "I-it's so hot in this room. Ca-can we open up a window?"**

"I never knew you were such a prude, Kurt." Thad chuckled slightly. Kurt and Blaine didn't care anymore, they were as red as a tomato and were staring at the screen in horror.

"**Hey, I'm serious!" Blaine said heading to sit on the bed with Kurt, "We're young, we're in highschool, and…yeah, we have urges but whatever we do I want to make sure that you're comfortable." Blaine said running a hand down Kurt's back, comfortingly. "So I can be comfortable." **

Jeff groaned while Nick smiled, "Blaaaaiiiinnnnneeee!" Jeff whined.

"What?" Blaine asked coming out of his own little world.

"You just raised the bar for all boyfriends everywhere and you don't seem to care!" Jeff complained.

"Ummm…I just say what I feel. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" the shorter boy asked. Jeff rolled his eyes as Nick chuckled. Kurt just smiled up and his boyfriend.

**Kurt nodded at that. "And besides tearing off all of your clothes is sorta a tall order."**

"**Because of the layers?"Kurt asked.**

"**Because of the layers." Blaine echoed grabbing Kurt's face in his hands and kissing him. The screen then went black.**

"Awww!" Nick cried. "You two are too adorable!" Kurt and Blaine blushed again, they were doing a lot of blushing lately.

**When the screen lit back up Blaine was walking down the staircase at Dalton in his 'normal' clothes as the bell rang. He slowly made his way to the senior commons where the music for 'Uptown' girl was playing.**

"Yay! Blaine's back in Dalton!" Thad cried.

Blaine chuckled, "Most likely not for long…" That caused the Warblers to frown and Kurt and Blaine to chuckle.

_**Oooh, Oooh, uptown girl,  
>I'm gonna try for an uptown girl<br>She's been living in her white bred world  
>As long as anyone with hot blood can<br>And now she's looking for a downtown man  
>That's what I am<br>**_

Nick started to smile when he saw that he was the one singing. "Yes! I get a solo!"

"You're perfect for this song, babe." Jeff said kissing Nick's temple causing Kurt to coo and everyone else to smile.

_**And when she knows what  
>She wants from her time<br>And when she wakes up  
>And makes up her mind<strong>_

**A new Warbler then began to sing as he pulled Blaine into their dance.**_****_

_**She'll see I'm not so tough  
>Just because<strong>_

"New Kid." They all said in a dead voice, none of them liked new kids. Except for Kurt, they liked his attitude. They were able to do so more songs now that Kurt was with them.

_**Oooh, Oooh  
>Uptown girl<br>You know I can't afford to buy her pearls**_

**Blaine joined the boys as they danced and he still had his moves!**

_**But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
>She'll understand what kind of guy I've been<br>And then I'll win**_

_**And when she's walking  
>She's looking so fine<strong>_

**They watched as Nick 'flirted' with their French teacher, as she moved her feet along with Nick and Trent.**

"Nick, please tell me that you're not flirting with Miss. Summers?" Kurt asked with a face that showed that he was having a hard time not smiling.

Nick blushed and just put his head on Jeff's shoulder hiding his face, almost in the same position Kurt was in just a few minutes ago.

**The new Warbler began to sing as well.**

_**And when she's talking  
>She'll say that she's mine<strong>_

_**She'll say I'm not so tough  
>Just because<br>I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl<br>She's been living in her white bred world  
>As long as anyone with hot blood can<br>And now she's looking for a downtown man  
>That's what I am<br>**_

"Nick, I agree with Kurt. I can't believe you were flirting with Miss. Summers." Wes said shocked.

"I guess it's the quiet ones you have to watch for." David stage whispered. Nick and Kurt looked at each other, they nodded lightly before grabbing two pillows and chucking them and Wes and David. They fell on the floor, but sadly they did not land on each other as they did before, they seemed to have learned from their mistakes.

_**Oooh, Oooh**_

**The new kid and Trent did some fancy flips as the rest of the Warblers sang in the background.**__**The new kid was watching Blaine with interest.**

_**With an uptown girl  
>My uptown girl<br>You know I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl<br>My uptown girl  
>(Fading)<br>You know I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl<strong>_

"Nick, you sounded great, but I do not like the way that new kid looked at my boyfriend." Kurt said his eyes narrowed slightly. Blaine was going to say something to stand up for the kid but then he saw Wes and David agreeing with Kurt and he re-thought what he was going to say._**  
><strong>_

**When Nick finished the song, Blaine clapped as his old friend pointed to the only boy wearing normal clothing. Blaine was also laughing slightly. "You guys killed it as always." Blaine said as Nick hugged him.**

"**It would sound so much better with you back in the mix." Thad said. **_(Is that Thad or Trent? If it's Trent then I've been confusing them this whole story…) _**"Is this your triumphant return to Dalton? Please?" All of the Warblers looked hopeful at that.**

"Sorry to disappoint Thad, but at this point in the future my mind is made up and I'm not going to leave until Kurt tells me too." Blaine said smiling.

Jeff groaned, "The bar, Blaine. The _bar_! You're making it harder on all of us…" Kurt just chuckled as Nick wacked his boyfriend on the back of his head.

"**Actually I'm here to invite you guys to my opening night at McKinley. 'West Side Story' I reserved a whole block of tickets for the Warblers." Blaine said excitedly. "It would mean the world to me if you could be there."**

"**We'll be there." The new kid said. "Once a Warbler always a Warbler, right?" Blaine looked at him questioningly. **

If the Warblers listened very carefully they would be able to make out Kurt's mumblings, 'I do not like that kid, I do not like that kid, I don't like that kid, I _do not_ like that kid.'

**They all cheered and clapped Blaine and the new kid on the back. "Blaine Anderson." The new kid said holding out a hand for Blaine to shake. "Sebastian Smythe." He introduced himself.**

"**Hi, a-are you a freshman?" Blaine asked.**

"**Do I look like a freshman?"**

"**ah-ah," Blaine said speechless as the camera cut to the café at Dalton with Sebastian and Blaine sitting together talking.**

"Blaine, _please_ tell me you are becoming speechless after _that_?" Wes asked incredulously. Wes shared a look with David and Trent, they were all nodding in agreement that they would _not_ be accepting '_Sebastian Smythe_' as a Warbler anytime soon.

"**So…you're a legend at Dalton," Sebastian started.**

"**Well, I-" Blaine started.**

"**Don't be modest. I was like 'I don't know who this Blaine person is but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream.'" Sebastian said in a flirty way.**

Kurt was turning red and mumbling again, only this time he was not turning red from embarrassment.

"**So-it sucks that I missed the most." Blaine put his head in his hands, embarrassed. Sebastian just smiled, "Alright, since I'm working to recreate your orca sent I need to ask, why did you leave Dalton? Were you bored with all of the preppies here? Or that you broke to many hearts to stay."**

"Is it just me or did you hear a flirt in there?" Jeff asked. Everyone but Blaine nodded, Blaine was watching the screen in confusion. He couldn't see why his future self did not see that Sebastian was flirting.

**The screen quickly went black and Sue Sylvester came on, "I felt to need to add the practicing for the musical here as it pertains to the newbie bird, and one more this Young Burt Reynolds, if you break Porcelain's heart, I will break you." She said in her most intimidating tone, which was very, very, scary.**

Blaine visibly gulped.

**Music began to play as Sebastian's face faded out, **

_**A boy like that would kill your brother,**_

_**Forget that boy and find another.**_

_**One of your own kind, stick to your own kind.**_

"Yet again, Artie's casting is phenomenal." Kurt said shaking his head. Blaine's lips twitched into a smirk. He was still slightly scared of Sue Sylvester and the way Sebastian was flirting.

**Santana sang as the screen went back to Blaine, the music still playing in the background as Blaine spoke, "He ha ha, it wasn't like that, let's just say, I miss Dalton every day. But McKinley is where my heart is now." The picture faded back out to Santana and Rachel, they were like Blaine's conscience.**

"See Blaine, this would have been the point you say, 'I have an amazing boyfriend that I would drop everything in my life and follow him anywhere'. You can't just let things hang like that, especially when the guy is flirting mercilessly." Trent said. Blaine didn't say anything, he just nodded. He was so glad that Coach Sylvester sent him the videos, he would rather be in physical pain then hurt Kurt.

_**A boy like that wants one thing only,**_

_**And once he's done he'll leave you lonely,**_

_**He'll murder your love, he murdered mine.**_

**Santana sang again and Sebastian's face came back on screen. They were just talking and Sebastian began to smile.**

_**Just wait and see, just wait Maria, just wait and see.**_

"So far the song is perfect." David said.

"Yeah, Sebastian will kill your love." Jeff said seriously. Blaine glanced down at Kurt who was holding on to Blaine like he was going to disappear. Blaine sighed and leant his head down to Kurt's hair.

**Then Rachel began to sing as the screen switched back and forth from Sebastian's face and Santana and Rachel's practice.**

_**Oh no Anita, no Anita, no, Anita no,**_

_**It isn't true not for me,**_

_**It's true for you, not for me,**_

_**I hear your words and in my head I know they're smart,**_

_**But my heart Anita, but my heart, knows they're wrong,**_

_**You should know better,**_

_**You were in love, or so you said.**_

"See?" Nick asked. "Even in the song that Rachel girl can scold you. 'You should know better'."

_**You should know better,**_

**Rachel and Santana were fighting like the two pieces of Blaine telling him to stay with Kurt, for two different reasons and Blaine knew the Rachel side of him was right.**

"**I have to go, lacrosse practice. But, could we meet again? I could really use some more insights from you, Blaine, you know, Warbler to Warbler." Sebastian said.**

"NO!" Everyone yelled causing Blaine and Kurt to flinch.

"Say no!" Wes said, everyone else nodded in agreement.

**Blaine looked at him confused before closing his eyes for a minute before opening them and answering, "Sure,"**

"NOOOO!" Wes and David cried, Blaine just smirked slightly.

**Blaine gave him a small wave as Sebastian grabbed his coffee and his bag before leaving. Blaine looked confused as the other boy left, he placed his hand on his mouth and fidgeted. With the last plays of the drum the screen turned black. **

"Ugghhh." Every one said hanging their heads, how could such a smart guy be such an idiot?

**The screen lit up to Blaine putting his books in his locker as Kurt walked up and leaned against the locker next to him. "If you see any of Rachel's campaign posters, feel free to tear them down."**

Kurt stared at the screen in shock, "Bu-but in the last episode she was all for me going for class president!" Blaine was in shock as well, Kurt had tried to help Rachel gain confidence and she just…tries to crush his dreams of getting into NYADA? Blaine liked Rachel, a lot, like…a brother. He would protect her like he would Kurt…but in his mind, Kurt comes first.

"**Do you think we're too sheltered as artists?" Blaine asked. **

"Way to change the subject, Blaine." Kurt said teasingly rolling his eyes. Blaine chuckled slightly and ran a hand through his un-gelled hair. Blaine realized he didn't put his hair gel in, in the morning. He groaned slightly and Kurt giggled. Kurt started to play with one of his curls forgetting where they were until Jeff cleared his throat.

**Kurt looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I'm serious, 'West Side Story' is all about living outside of your safe little world. Don't you want to wake up every day and be adventurous, experience everything in life you can?" he asked closing his locker and leaning on it, facing Kurt.**

"**Of course, that's why I made a bucket list." Kurt said excitedly, pulling out his phone, "Okay, you ready for this?" Blaine smiled in awe as his boyfriend began to read some of the items on the list. **

Kurt groaned, he knew what was on that list and he never planned on anyone else hearing it. He could see how he would share it with Blaine…but not with the rest of the Warblers.

"**Okay," Blaine said breathlessly.**

"**Number 87 become CEO of Logo."**

"**Of course." Blaine said with his eyebrows raised and his voice breathless. Blaine then watched Kurt with interest.**

"**Number 63, oh, lay a rose on the birth place of Nick Howard (**_? Not sure that's his name but that's what I heard watching it…) _ **"And okay, number five, alright, this one's really embarrassing , I wrote this before I met you, have relations on a dewy meadow of lilac with Taylor Lautner , before he gets fat." **

Nick and Jeff laughed outright along with Kurt and Blaine while the rest of the Warblers looked confused. "Taylor Lautner is a famous actor from the series 'Twilight'. He plays Jacob Black, who is supposed to be a werewolf and supposed to be really fat. They were going to fire him and give the role to someone else with abs. He worked hard and got a six pack but we all wonder when he's going to give in and become fat."

**Blaine was watching him intently the entire time he was reading. Blaine closed his eyes in shock, shaking his head slightly before looking back at Kurt. Kurt made a hissing noise, "Uggh, yeah, I know it's stupid." Kurt was smiling very large.**

"**No," Blaine said quickly, "it's not, it's hot." Kurt looked at him in shock. **

Wes and David started to wiggle their eyebrows at that causing Blaine and Kurt to blush.

"Will you two please knock it off?" Blaine asked, "We just got together yesterday. I don't feel like going through this in a room full of other guys."

"**Well, anyway we're young, so, we got all the time in the world to be adventuress."**

"**Don't you think **_**now **_**is the time to be adventuress? **_**While**_** we're still young?"Blaine asked raising his eyebrows at Kurt, Kurt watched as Blaine got up slowly before walking away. Kurt had a smile on his face as he left. The screen then went black.**

"That's actually a very good debate question." Nick said nodding in acceptance.

**The screen lit back up to the 'Lima Bean' Blaine was walking, a coffee in hand as Sebastian followed behind him. "I can't believe you asked for a shot of Kavassier in your coffee."**

Everyone looked at the screen with raised eyebrows.

"**I forget how lame this town is." Sebastian said, "When I lived in Paris I drank it like it was mother's milk."**

"Paris? Really?" Thad asked skeptical.

"**When you…lived in-huh kay, wow."**

"Blaine, you can be really gullible, you know that right?" Trent said. Blaine just shrugged mumbling under his breath

"**What?" Sebastian asked.**

"**You're just so… you know, you're out there." Blaine said shaking his head slightly.**

"**And you're whole 'Bashful schoolboy thing'? Super hot," Sebastian said and Blaine's smile fell slightly.**

Kurt looked like he was about to burst as did Nick. Nick and Kurt had become close during their time at Dalton and Nick would hurt Blaine if he ever hurt Kurt, the same went for the new kid, Sebastian.

"**Look…Sebastian, I have a boyfriend."**

"A very good boyfriend, a boyfriend whose friends would kill you if you ever went out for coffee with the new kid." Jeff said causing Blaine to look down, he hadn't done this yet! And he prayed to God this would never happen in their time.

"**Doesn't bother me, if it doesn't bother you."**

"It would bother me!" Wes, David, Trent, Thad, Nick, Jeff, and Kurt said. They all looked at each other and started to laugh, eve Blaine let out a small chuckle.

"**No, I-I mean I really care about him."**

"**He doesn't need to know." Sebastian said.**

"Yes he does." Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt just has a way of showing up when you least expect it. Look about how things ended up yesterday! We tried to keep the DVDs away from him originally, but look at where he is right now. He's sitting in the lap of his _boyfriend_ who we thought would never get his head out of his ass." Trent said.

Kurt chuckled softly, "You do have a point there. I guess that would be the 'Hummel' timing, my Dad did something similar in my sophomore year." They looked at him questioningly but he waved it off, if Coach Sylvester found her reels they would find out.

"**I just never want to mess my thing up with him, in any way." As Blaine was saying this Kurt walked in and was shooting Sebastian looks. **

Trent shot Blaine a look as if to say 'see?' Wes started laughing as Kurt and Blaine looked at the screen in shock. Nick just rolled his eyes, it was just so 'Kurt'.

"**I mean, he's really great."**

"**Who's really great?" Kurt asked walking into the conversation. Blaine looked at him like a lost puppy.**

David laughed, "You look like a little lost puppy!" Blaine just pouted, that just caused David to laugh harder and Wes to join in.

"**I-I, you!" Kurt looked at him skeptically. "Heh, we were just talking about you." Blaine said as Kurt looked at Sebastian as if he were something nasty on his shoe. "Sebastian, this is Kurt, my boyfriend." Blaine said patting Kurt's arm, "Who I was just…wow."**

"Are you at a loss for words there Blaine?" Jeff asked with a smirk. Blaine just frowned, he didn't like the way his future self was handling things.

**Blaine said, almost lost as Kurt held out his hand for Sebastian to shake.**

"**Pleasure." Kurt said this as if it were anything but.**

"You don't sound to happy there Kurt." Wes said with a genuine frown on his face. David rolled his eyes.

"How do you think he would feel, happy? Wes, he just walked in on his boyfriend and another man, and the other man was trying to flirt with his boyfriend and his boyfriend was oblivious to anything the other man was saying. How do you think you would feel?"

"Ummm…you lost me at and another man…" Wes admitted looking dazed. That caused David to roll his eyes.

"**And how do we know Sebastian?" He asked turning to look at his boyfriend.**

**Blaine looked speechless so Sebastian spoke up, "We met at Dalton." He supplied, "Was dying to meet Blaine, those Warblers just won't shut up about him." He said obviously flirting with Blaine while Kurt was still there. "I didn't think he could live up to the hype. As it turns out…" Sebastian left his sentence hanging as he raised his eyebrows at Blaine.**

"**Yes, he's even more impressive in the flesh." Kurt said pulling up a chair. Making it clear the Blaine was his by looping his arm around Blaine's.**

"Niiiccceeee." Nick said doing the same thing to Jeff. Blaine had to chuckle, a possessive Kurt was a cute Kurt.

Kurt looked at him questioningly, "You're cute when you're possessive." Blaine admitted with a shrug. Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and snuggled closer to him.

"**Hey, what are you guys doing tomorrow night?" Sebastian asked.**

"Not hanging out with you." Thad said.

"**Well, we are rehearsing for the school musical, and then at bedtime we do a rigorous skin slaving regimen over the phone together."**

Wes stared at the screen in shock, "Okay, I love you two and all…but that's _boring_!" David nodded in agreement as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"_Our _fun and _your_ fun maybe totally different things." Blaine said.

"**As sexy as that sounds," Sebastian started, Kurt gave him a look but he continued, "What do you say we shake things up? I can get you guys a couple of fake and we head over to 'Scandels' in west Lima?"**

They all stared at the screen in shock. _Blaine_ doing something illegal? _No!_ They could maybe see Kurt if he wanted something bad enough but not their sweet, dapper, Blaine. Uh-uh no way!

"'**Scandels', th-that's the gay bar." Blaine said in Kurt's ear.**

"**The last time I was there I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor."Sebastian said.**

"Then why is he flirting with _my _boyfriend?" Kurt asked scathingly. Blaine just sighed and hugged Kurt tighter before whispering in his ear.

"Kurt, this is never gonna happen. I love _you_, _not_ him. I don't plan on ever leaving you. If you want to move to New York for college, I'll be there a year later. I'll always be here, until you tell me to leave." Blaine said softly so the other Warblers couldn't hear.

"**That's so sweet, and are you two still together?" Kurt asked in a sickly sweet voice that would warn anyone he knew of danger.**

"Wow, Kurt, you're pissed!" Trent said in amusement. Kurt shrugged, he would admit that he could be bitchy if he wanted to be.

"**Sadly no, we broke up about twenty minutes after we met."**

"Of course." Blaine deadpanned. He wasn't too thrilled with _Sebastian_ at the moment. He might not have been able to see it in the future but he was pretty sure that he and Sebastian would never get along.

" **Come on guys! Live a little!"**

"**We would love to Sebastian, thank you for the offer, it's very nice of you, but th-that ju-just isn't our kind of thing" Blaine began. Sebastian nodded in disappointment before Kurt smiled a fake smile.**

"**Let's do it." Kurt said.**

Kurt stared at the screen in horror, "Um…just so you know, that is not happening in this timeline." Blaine didn't even blink, he just nodded in agreement.

"**What?" Blaine asked.**

"**Yeah!" Kurt said in his 'fake' voice. "I mean we have a whole bunch of firsts to start crossing off our list." Kurt chuckled once before his face became straight looking directly at Sebastian. "We're in."**

"That's how people can tell you're in your bitchy mood." Nick said. "You get that tone in our voice and there's no way you're going to be thinking rationally any time soon."

"**Great." Sebastian said looking directly at Blaine.**

**Blaine let out a breath, "Great." He said flatly. The screen then went black.**

"You don't seem too happy about that, Blaine." Wes said with a smirk.

"I'm probably wondering why my boyfriend, who would normally stay home and do our moisturizing routines , would want to go to the town gay bar." Blaine said raising his eyebrows at Wes who just shrugged with a smirk.

**The screen lit back up to Blaine getting out of the driver's side of his care as Kurt got out of the passenger seat. Kurt ran to catch up with Blaine as they walked up to the bar.**

"**Chaz Donaldsworth?" Kurt asked showing the I.D to Blaine, "It doesn't even look like me."**

The Warblers started cracking up. "Number one, you are right, that looks nothing like you. Number two, who would someone from _Hawaii_ go to _Lima Ohio_?" Kurt smiled slightly as did Blaine.

"**Don't worry," Blaine said. "Mine says I'm thirty-eight. They'll work." Blaine sighed.**

"Really? Blaine? Thirty-eight? _Please, _he could barely pass for sixteen." Thad joked.

Blaine pouted as Kurt chuckled, "But I _am_ sixteen!"

"That would be his point." Wes said with a smirk.

"**Okaaayyy." Kurt said as the screen went black again. The screen lit up as Kurt handed the I.D to the person inside.**

**The man looked at them funny, "Aloha." Kurt said.**

"Could you be any less conspicuous?" David asked raising his eyebrows. Kurt smiled and shrugged.

"**Enjoy." The man said in a deadpan voice. "It's drag-queen, Wednesday."**

"**Great." Blaine said. Inside was looking very dull as they looked. "It's not very 'Scandalous'." Blaine said.**

"**Oh contraire." Kurt said, "Look at all of the glamorous drag-queens." He said. "Look, there's Cher, and ah, Tina Turner, is that Lucy or ah Reba?"**

"**That is ginger from, 'Gilligan's Island'." Blaine answered. **

They all started chuckling again, "Promise me we will never go there?" Kurt asked. Blaine chuckled and nodded burying his face in Kurt's hair.

**They then spotted Sebastian and he smiled and waved.**

"**I really don't like that guy." Kurt whispered.**

"Me neither." Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Trent said. Blaine and Kurt just nodded, Kurt was surprised at Blaine's nod but smiled at it none the less.

"**Ahh he's harmless." Blaine said.**

"**A beer for Blaine, and for Kurt, a Shirley temple with extra cherries." Sebastian said with a smirk. **

"He's a jerk." Nick said. "Does he even realize that Kurt is older?" No one said anything and Nick huffed.

"**Hear you're the designated driver. Like all the time. Cheers boys, to the glamorous life." The scene changed to Kurt sitting by himself at the bar looking out onto the dance floor. Blaine was dancing with Sebastian, his bow tie undone.**

"That is not the best thing to be doing when you're boyfriend already said he didn't like the guy." David said. Blaine just frowned, he should not be dancing with another guy, _especially_ if it was someone Kurt said was a flirt. Maybe…_hopefully_ he was only doing this because he got drunk.

"**Better watch your boyfriend." A familiar voice said. The person turned out to be Karofsky. "Can I get another beer please?" he asked the bartender. Kurt laughed slightly at the sight of him and Dave smiled softly.**

Kurt and Blaine stared at the screen in shock, as did the rest of the Warblers. "I-is he at the gay bar?" Kurt finally stumbled out. Blaine couldn't form words so he just nodded in amazement.

"**So how's life at your new school?" Kurt asked.**

"**Fine." Dave answered, he smiled and nodded his head. "You know I just wanna have a normal senior year and play football without my teammates hearing rumors about me."**

**Kurt nodded, "Just to let you know I never would have told anyone. It's not who I am." **

All of the Warblers nodded at that. They all knew Kurt could be a bitch but he would _never_ 'out' someone who wasn't ready.

**Kurt looked longingly at Blaine. "So you come here all the time?" Kurt asked trying to look away from his boyfriend dancing with another man.**

"**People like me here, I feel accepted."Kurt smiled for him as Dave smiled again and continued on, "I'm what they call a 'bear-cub'."**

"**Because you look like Yogi?" Kurt asked.**

**Dave laughed slightly and shook his head, "Because I'm burly or something?" he said though it came out as a question. "So is this the point where you judge me?" Kurt looked directly at him.**

"Kurt isn't really one to judge people." Blaine said getting slightly jealous that Dave was talking to his boyfriend while he was drunk on the dance floor.

**Kurt looked slightly shocked, "No." he said shaking his head, coming out of his own little world. "As long as you're not beating people up, I'm all for being whoever you have to be at your own speed." They looked at each other before Kurt glanced back over his shoulder at Blaine and Sebastian.**

"Didn't you say something similar in this time about that Quinn girl?" Trent asked. Kurt nodded, he was still trying to work that one out. He had to find a way to keep that girl away from cigarettes.

"**Right now I'm just trying to get through high-school." Dave admitted. Kurt let out a breath. "Here's to baby steps." Dave said lifting his beer as Kurt lifted his Shirley temple.**

"**Baby steps." Kurt echoed. He looked back at Blaine who was looking at him as he danced with Sebastian. Kurt then got brave and got up from the bar and walked over to Blaine with a fierce look in his eye.**

The boys wolf-whistled and cat-called as Blaine and Kurt blushed. "That's the Kurt we all know and love! Fight for your man!" David yelled. People down the hall looked around at each other before shrugging and going back to whatever it is they were doing.

**He wormed his way in between Sebastian and Blaine and began to dance. Sebastian smirked at Kurt, almost acknowledging defeat this once. Kurt shot Sebastian a look before the camera cut to the outside of the bar.**

They were all laughing now, "That was amazing, Kurt! You should have done that from the beginning!" Nick laughed.

"**This is the best night of my life." Blaine said, drunk and Kurt helped him out of the bar. "It is **_**the**_**best night of my life." Kurt patted Blaine shoulder as he walked with him out of the bar with a smile on his face. "I wanna live here and I just want to make art. And help people." Kurt laughed at him as Blaine looked at him with innocent eyes.**

"I think…Blaine's slightly drunk." Jeff said with wide eyes, he had never seen the dapper boy so…_drunk_.

"Slightly?" Wes asked. "He's completely out of it!"

"**You can certainly help people make fires with your breath." Kurt laughed.**

"**Hey come on I only had one beer." Blaine said defending himself as Kurt opened the back door of the car.**

"**Sure you did." Kurt said as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.**

"I'm with Kurt on that one, Blaine. You did _not_ only have one beer." David said giving Blaine a pointed look.

"**Kiss me." Blaine said.**

"**Oh no."**

"**Kiss me."**

"**Oh no, no, no, no, no." Kurt said. "You're riding in the back, come on, lay down." Kurt said pushing Blaine down. "So you're most likely to throw up that way." Blaine pulled Kurt with him. "Wow. Wow. Wow." Kurt stuttered as he tried to get up as Blaine kissed his neck over and over.**

"Umm…PDA?" Wes yelled. Blaine was bright red in horror and Kurt was right there with him. This should never have been put on the DVDs…maybe there was a reason this was important…

"**Hey Kurt, let's just do it." Blaine suggested. "I-I-I want you, now just so badly."**

"**No Blaine." Kurt said. "No, stop it."**

"**I know you wanted to do it in a meadow with lilacs and music playing in the background but, who cares about all of that? It's all about us right?"**

All of the Warblers were embarrassed as well as the two this was about. They weren't just embarrassed that they were watching but they were embarrassed _for_ them.

"**Yes, it's about us!" Kurt said getting out of the car. "Which is why I don't want to do it on a night that you spent half of dancing with another guy! And that you're sober enough to remember it the next day!"**

"That is an _amazing _point." Nick said narrowing his eyes at Blaine.

Blaine raised his hands in surrender, "This hasn't even happened yet and I do not feel like letting this actually happen. Especially because I can already see how it was going to end." Nick looked slightly appeased as Kurt raised his eyebrows wondering how Blaine could see what was going to happen. Kurt wouldn't admit it but he had a slight feeling as to what was going to happen as well.

"**Why are you yelling at me?" Blaine asked.**

"**Because I've never felt less like being intimate with someone!" Kurt exclaimed. "And either you can't tell or you just don't care!" Blaine looked hurt at that as he got out of the car. "Where are you going?" Kurt asked.**

"**I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun!" Blaine said throwing his hands up.**

Blaine buried his face in his hands as Kurt paled slightly. He really could tell what was going to happen now. "Umm…I don't want to make this any more awkward then it already is…but, Kurt dos have a right to be upset here." Jeff said. Blaine nodded, face still in his hands and Jeff sighed, if things were going to be this way throughout the rest of the episode they were in for a long night.

"**I-I think I'm just gonna walk home." Blaine started to walk away and Kurt was crying.**

"**Blaine!" Kurt let out a sad sigh as he looked around closing the backdoor of his car, before getting into the driver's seat. The screen then went black.**

Everyone let out a sigh as the scene ended, they didn't know how much more they could take.

**The screen lit up to Blaine's face, during the play, onstage. "Now how are we, as virgins, supposed to follow that?" Blaine asked.**

"**Tony and Maria were soul mates, okay, against all odds they found each other. I know what that's like and you do too." Rachel said causing Blaine to let out a breath and put his head down.**

"It's a good thing you feel guilty about that." Wes said shrugging his shoulders. "It means that your truly sorry." They all stared at Wes in amazement as he just locked his eyes to the screen.

"**So we just have to play that. Okay, we as actors have to tap into that." Rachel said as a stage hand came and tapped Blaine on the shoulder. "Okay?" Rachel asked.**

**Blaine nodded, "Kay." As they walked out into stage, they quickly took their spots on stage and the screen turned black.**

"Aww." Kurt cried with a pout on his face, "I wanted to see you perform." Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's hair, the few minutes before, completely forgotten.

**The screen lit back up to Blaine jumping gracefully on the stage, after the production. Kurt stood behind him watching silently. "Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Kurt asked his hands in his pockets.**

"You look really good there, Kurt." Nick said.

"I already promised you fashion tips didn't I?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes. Nick just chuckled as did Jeff and Blaine.

"**I'm going over this move, I messed it up tonight." Blaine answered. "I know I can do it better."**

"**Beauty of the stage," Kurt said walking forward slightly. "You get to do it all over again tomorrow night."**

"Do I hear some underlying meaning there?" Trent asked sarcastically. Blaine looked at him confused so Trent continued. "It means that you should have done the night before differently." Blaine nodded, though somewhat thoughtfully.

**Blaine let out a sigh and hung his head. Kurt smiled slightly, "Personally I thought both of you guys were perfect."**

"**Thank you." Blaine said his hands on his hips. "Your officer Kruptkey killed." Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "Brought the house down."**

"**Well, I can't help but pull focus, sorry." Kurt said playfully as he smiled.**

"There's our sarcastic Kurtie!" Wes cried. Kurt turned red at that.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. KURTIE!" Kurt said/yelled in a deadly voice that caused Wes to gulp and nod enthusiastically.

"**Don't apologize," Blaine said shaking his head. "It was great." He admitted chuckling softly. It was silent for a minute.**

"**All of your friends were here tonight." Kurt said shrugging slightly, his hands still in his pockets. "The Warblers, Sebastian." Kurt said his face falling microscopically as Blaine turned his head quickly to look at Kurt. Blaine breathed in slowly, "They were all lovin' it." Kurt said.**

"Do not answer that." Jeff said frantically, "It'll just make things worse for you in the end." Kurt and Nick glared at Jeff, he smiled apologetically at Nick before shrinking back into his seat.

**Blaine looked like he was having an eternal struggle, "Come here." Blaine said giving in and motioning Kurt over. "Give me your hand." Blaine said as Kurt moved slowly. Blaine grabbed Kurt's right hand, "And hold it to your heart." He said moving Kurt's hand over his heart. **

Kurt looked at Blaine confused and Blaine was just smiling softly, he had an idea of what his future self was doing.

"**Just like the song?" Kurt asked.**

"**Just like the song." Blaine said firmly. He had his hand over Kurt's. "Kurt," Blaine started. "Sebastian doesn't mean…anything…to me." Blaine said slowly, his voice cracking slightly. "And you were right." He admitted taking Kurt's hand from his heart and holding both of Kurt's hands in his own. Blaine had unshed tears in his eyes. "Our first time **_**shouldn't **_**be like that." Blaine took a shaky breath. "I was drunk and…I'm sorry." He said, his voice quivering slightly.**

Jeff groaned, "You just love raising that bar don't you?" Blaine just chuckled, there were traces of tears in his eyes. Kurt looked at his boyfriend lovingly and kissed his on the cheek.

"**It sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel." Kurt said teasingly, with a smile.**

There was total silence in the room. "I did WHAT?" Blaine yelled causing Kurt to wince.

"Well, it says that the last time you were drunk you made out with Rachel Berry." Kurt said calmly.

"Then if we ever go to a party with New Directions, keep me away from the alcohol and Rachel…_please_!" Blaine begged causing Wes and David to snicker. Kurt chuckled and nodded running his fingers through Blaine un-gelled hair.

"**Ughhh." Blaine sighed hanging his head. Kurt and Blaine chuckled lightly. **

"**But I'm sorry too." Kurt admitted, "I wanted to be your gay-bar superstar but," Blaine let out a chuckle. "try as I might I'm still just a silly romantic."**

Blaine jumped slightly as if shocked, "That's not silly. That's not silly at all." Kurt just leaned up against Blaine's chest.

"**It's not silly." Blaine said, trying to contain the quavering. Blaine then moved in and kissed Kurt passionately. Kurt's arms found their way around Blaine's neck.**

"Yay!" Nick yelled.

"You know…make up make outs are always the best." Wes said thoughtfully. Bline rolled his eyes at his friend.

**Kurt broke away slightly, "You take my breath away." He admitted with a smile. "and not just now," Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's shoulder. "but tonight on that stage. I was so proud to be with you."**

"**I hope so." Blaine said, he was barely crying at this point. "I want you to be." He admitted. **

Even Wes and David had nothing to say at that point. They had never heard such raw emotion from him, _especially_ if he was crying! Blaine never cried when they were around. They fiured that Kurt might not just be a high school sweetheart thing…

**Kurt smiled at him as Blaine still had tears in his eyes. "Umm…Artie's having an after party at Breadstix. Would you accompany me?" he asked with a smile on his face.**

**Kurt looked him directly in the eyes, "No." he said firmly.**

They all stared at the screen in shock. "I-I'm sorry Blaine. I have no idea what my future self is thinking."

"**I want to go to your house." Kurt smiled and Blaine looked like he was in shock before he nodded.**

Kurt and Blaine blushed at that. They waited for the Warblers to make fun of them but the sounds never came. They figured the last part of this episode would be too personal to say anything about.

"**Okay." He said breathlessly.**

**The screen went black. The screen lit back up with flashes of Kurt and Blaine cuddling on Blaine's bed. The first one was of them giving each other Eskimo kisses,**

There were slight 'awws' from Nick and Thad at that as the Warblers chuckled at the two.

**the second one was of Kurt's head on Blaine's chest. You could see the difference of the tones of their skins, Kurt's was a fine milky white whereas Blaine was tanner. The next was of Blaine and Kurt entwining their hands. Then of Blaine's smiling face as he watched Kurt smiling. The screen then went black to show the ending of the episode.**

"That was an interesting episode." Thad said as Kurt and Blaine nodded, "Do you guys want to watch the next episode?"

They all thought for a minute. "Let's go have lunch first. Maybe we can play in the snow later." Kurt suggested, he didn't plan on playing in the snow at all. He wanted the Warblers off his and Blaine's back so they could hang out together and so he could text Mercedes.

_**Okay, this chapter was slightly harder to write considering I just had them get together the day before. But I thought it was important that they got the bit with Sebastian in there. The next chapter might take me some more time because the girl I leant the DVDs to didn't go to our choir meeting on Wednesday**__**… :(**_

_**Hopefully I can get back to you all soon!**_

(Double A/N: Ummm….I posted the wrong draft of this chapter sorry! :(


	6. Chapter 6 Michael

Kurt and Blaine followed the Warblers out of Blaine's room and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. The couple enjoyed their lunches and wanted to spend some alone time in Kurt's room after but were not successful. The Warblers herded them back up to Blaine and Thad's room before they could get away.

Klaine sat down together and Thad quickly pressed play.

**Sue Sylvester came up on the screen, "Okay Birdies, my video reel has been tampered with so you will not be getting the whole episode. When I am able I will send the rest of the episode to your young Burt Reynolds and Porcelain. Enjoy your episode." She gave them an evil laugh before the screen went black.**

"She scares me when she does that." Kurt said shivering. The Warblers nodded in agreement as the screen lit back up.

**Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Kurt were walking down the stairs and into the hallway as Santana spoke, "Admit it wonder twins, the only reason why the New Directions beat the Trouble Tones at Sectionals is because that pervy clown judge was high as a kite."**

They all looked confused at that, _What were the trouble tones? Did the New Directions win Sectionals? What Clown judge?_

"**And we did Michael Jackson." Kurt said as the camera moved to get him in the shot. "You guys didn't, but that was like weeks ago why are you still obsessing?"**

"Yes!" Kurt said excited. "M.J rules!" Wes and David snickered at that, they had never seen Kurt so excited before. Blaine just smiled, he was glad Kurt was happy.

**Mercedes then moved to grab his shoulder. "One word Kurt, 'Michael'."**

"**Guys, fear not the world tour of the Cirque de Soule (**_**I do not know how to spell that**_**) tour tribute to 'immortal' to Michael Jackson is coming to Columbus in June. We should all go." Blaine said.**

"That sounds like fun, but I don't think that's what she meant." Kurt said through his teeth, he would not forgive Mercedes until he knew the whole story…

**Mercedes walked up to Blaine, "You don't get it. I don't want to **_**see **_**the spectacle that is Michael, I want to **_**be**_** the spectacle." She annunciated by poking Blaine three times in his chest.**

"**Hey guys," Mr. Schue said. "Is everything okay?"**

"**Look we **_**love**_** being back in New Directions but we hate that we missed our **_**one **_**chance this year to do Michael."**

**Mr. Schue looked thoughtful, "Yeah, I get it. I've been thinking a lot about Regionals and maybe we can do Michael again." He said before walking off the screen.**

Kurt sat there in shock. "Mr. Schue never really lets us do things twice…"

"Well, I guess you must have done Michel really well." Thad said with a smile, he was still kind of upset that he would be losing two of his friends to New Directions.

"**I for one know exactly what song we should start Michael week with" The music for 'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'' began to play as Blaine did a spin and a hand movement. **

There was lots of cheering from the Warblers and Kurt causing Blaine to blush.

**Blaine and the New Directions with him began to dance before Blaine began to sing:**

_**I said you wanna be startin' somethin**_

_**'You got to be startin' somethin'I said you wanna be startin' somethin'**_

_**You got to be startin' somethin'**_

_**Too high to get over (yeah, yeah)**_

**The New Directions were following Blaine singing backup and dancing along with him.**

_**Too low to get under (yeah, yeah)**_

_**You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)**_

_**And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)**_

"Oh. My. God." David said with his mouth open in shock.

"You and Kurt are never leaving the Warblers." Wes said firmly, shaking his head.

"I have to agree." Nick said. "But not for the same reasons…I just don't want to not see two of my best friends every day."

Jeff nodded. "We're selfish that way." Kurt and Blaine just smiled and blushed. Neither one knew what to do anymore…

_**I took my baby to the doctor**_

_**With a fever, but nothing he found**_

_**By the time this hit the street**_

_**They said she had a breakdown**_

_**Someone's always tryin' to start my baby cryin'**_

_**Talkin', squealin', lyin'**_

_**Sayin' you just wanna be startin' somethin'**_

**Blaine then headed for the Library as he danced with the rest of the New Directions. It was clear that they were seeking out the rest of the group.**

_**I said you wanna be startin' somethin'**_

_**You got to be startin' somethin'**_

_**I said you wanna be startin' somethin'**_

_**You got to be startin' somethin'**_

_**Too high to get over (yeah, yeah)**_

_**Too low to get under (yeah, yeah)**_

_**You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)**_

**Rachel, Quinn, and Tina then joined the group singing backup.**

_**And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)**_

_**Too high to get over (yeah, yeah)**_

_**Too low to get under (yeah, yeah)**_

_**You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)**_

_**And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)**_

_**You're a vegetable, you're a vegetable**_

_**They eat off of you, **_

_**You're a vegetable**_

**Blaine then began to run his hands through the books as he walked with the New Directions back out of the Library, effectively knocking over a few books.**

All of the Warblers were now jumping around the room dancing and mouthing the words to the song. Blaine and Kurt were just watching the screen chuckling slightly.

**When the screen switched Blaine was on the stage facing the back wearing one of Michael's famous outfits from his music videos.**

Wes froze when he saw the costumes, "We should do that!"

"What?" Trent asked.

"Wear costumes!"

They all looked at him like he was crazy, they had already accepted that if Kurt _and_ Blaine were with New Directions that they would lose. There was just no way around it.

_**Lift your head up high**_

_**And scream out to the world**_

_**I know I am someone**_

**As Blaine sang the rest of the New Directions came out, all of them wearing a famous outfit of Michael's.**

_**And let the truth unfurl**_

_**No one can Hurt you now**_

_**Because you know what's true**_

_**Yes, I believe in me**_

_**So you believe in you**__**  
><strong>__**Ma ma se, ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa X20**_

**As they sang this part of the song, almost all of the costumes were shown off. At the end of the song Blaine placed his hand down, hi hand had the infamous sparkled glove on it. The screen then went black.**

The Warblers watched the screen in shock. "Kurt?" David asked.

"Yeah?"

"You may need to scrape your boyfriend off of the floor." Wes said.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?! You were wearing a leather body suit! I think that image is permanently branded into his brain as a good thing." Nick said chuckling slightly as he watched Kurt try to get Blaine's attention.

"Blaine? Blaaaaiiiinnneee?" Kurt asked in a sing-song voice. Finally Kurt stopped trying and just kissed him, completely shocking Blaine and the Warblers around him. As he broke the kiss he heard the cat-calls and wolf-whistles of the other Warblers.

** The screen lit back up to Finn walking down the hallway. He let out a breath and then looked at his watch. "Okay, it's been exactly three days to the minute since I proposed to you which was the amount of time you said you needed before you gave me an answer."**

Kurt and Blaine just sat there in shock. Blaine thought of Rachel as a sister….and Finn _was_Kurt's brother. "Blaine….if this happens in real life, I may not see you for a few years." That snapped Blaine right out of it.

"Why?"

"I most likely will be in jail over killing my own step-brother."

The Warblers were watching with confused eyes. "But…wouldn't you say yes of either one of you asked the other?" David asked.

"Gay marriage isn't legal here, David." Nick sighed, "They'd have to go to New York or someplace like that."

"They are just….throwing away something that we would love to have…" Kurt said sadly causing Blaine to pull Kurt back on his lap and bury his face in Kurt's hair.**  
><strong> 

"**Look, this isn't the kind of decision that you can make on a deadline." Rachel said.**

"**Look, I understand that you said you needed some time but, now your decision is kind of bumming me out." Finn said as Rachel interrupted.**

"What is she even doing? Is she actually considering it? I thought the whole point of crying in the car was so she could go to college no problem." Kurt said pouting.

"**No, look," She said letting out a breath as she walked with him down the hallway. "I love you, okay, and I wanna marry you…someday, and I really, I'm open to anything. This is all just happening so fast and I don't understand it. I mean I know…I need you to help me understand." She rambled.**

Kurt just continued to mumble unintelligibly. Blaine chuckled slightly, though it was slightly forced.

"**Okay, even if you don't get it into NYADA you're still going New York?" Finn asked.**

"**Yes, and I want you to come with me." Rachel said.**

Wes' eyebrows knit together, "Um…I'm all for romance and fluff…but, shouldn't he be looking for his own life? Not following her?"

"Yep." David, Kurt, and Blaine said together.

"**And I will, we're crazy if we think it'll be easier to be a couple there than it is here. I mean it's just that those rings are-are…will always be a reminder of exactly how we feel about each other. It'll let take a piece of our own little world into the big city." Finn said grabbing Rachel's hands.**

"But yet you can understand his side as well." Thad said looking thoughtful. Kurt just sighed in frustration.

"**Look, that's really romantic and I have to be honest…this all just sounds really crazy to me okay? I don't **_**need**_** to marry you to keep from straying; you're the only guy for me." Rachel said staring into Finn's eyes as she took a deep breath. Finn looked speechless as he looked down at Rachel.**

Blaine had a smile on his face, "Smart girl."

"Sure…you get the smart 'sister' and I get the complete and idiotic step-brother." Kurt said rolling her eyes.

"**Okay, I guess my answer for now is-"**

"**No, no, no don't say anything." Finn interrupted. "You're right we shouldn't make this kind of decision on a deadline." Rachel nodded, "Just take a couple more days, ok?"**

"**Okay." She said as Finn bent down to kiss her on the cheek. He then walked past her and down the hallway. Rachel then looked back at him with a thoughtful expression on her face.**

Then Blaine groaned, "So much for the smart 'sister'. Huh, Blaine?" Jeff asked squeezing Nick's hand slightly.

**The bell then rang and the screen turned black. The camera then turned to Blaine in the Lima Bean.**

"**Okay, favorite Michel Jackson memory. Go." He said, the camera then turned to Artie.**

"**When I was one my mom showed me the VHS of his Motown special," The camera then turned to Kurt drinking his coffee and then to Blaine. "When he did the moon-walk across the stage for the first time in history, I uttered my first words." He said as the camera turned to Santana. "Hot damn." **

There was laughter throughout the room. "He's got to be kidding." Trent said with a smile on his face.

Kurt shrugged, "You can never be sure with Artie. Especially when it comes to his M.J."

**The camera then turned to Kurt, "I owe the King of Pop a deep debt of gratitude…he's the first one to pull off the sequin military jacket. Long before one Kurt Hummel made it iconic."**

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt whispered, while the other's cat-called and wolf-whistled.

"**I have to be honest I never really got him." Rachel mused making Kurt look at her like she's crazy. The camera then turned to Artie who looked shocked.**

There was utter silence in the room as she said this.

"I'm not talking to her anymore." Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David said.

"**And we are no longer on speaking terms." He said turning from Rachel.**

"Some people don't change much do they, Kurt?" Nick asked with teasing evident in his voice. Kurt just did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at his best friend in Dalton…besides Blaine. But he doesn't count…does he?

**She was quick to fend for herself. "No! I think he's an amazing performer but I've never really just…**_**got**_** what he's about."**

"**Rachel," Kurt said the camera turning to him. "he's best friends with Liza Minnelli and Liz Taylor."He looked at her like she was crazy.**

There were chuckles and giggles throughout the room at that. "Really, Kurt? That's the reason you like Michael Jackson?" Thad asked. Kurt just pouted and buried his face in Blaine's chest.

"**No…all I'm saying is that I-I-I just-I haven't connected with him the way that I have with likes of Barbara or either of the Stevens'" she admitted. The camera turned to a confused Artie. "Sun time…Schwartz." She said with an I-had-wished-you-would-have-known-who-they-are look. **

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"**I would throw this mocha in your face but it's not **_**nearly**_** scalding enough." Santana said.**

"I like this girl." Wes said with a grin.

Blaine chuckled, "Of course you like the one girl who scares the hell outta me."

"**Okay since you guys are so jazzed about him I think it's a good idea for Regional's" she said sitting back and twirling her hair around her fingers.**

**The camera then turned to Artie and in the background you could see a Dalton academy blazer. "Aww, that might not be the best idea." Sebastian said smiling as he entered the conversation. "Hey Blaine." Blaine just smirked sadly. "Hello everyone else."**

"Blaine Anderson! If you are still talking to that guy I will gladly slap you upside the head."Nick said with narrowed eyes.

"**Does he **_**live **_**here or something?" Kurt asked sarcastically looking at Blaine. His head then snapped back to Sebastian. "Seriously, you are **_**always **_**here."**

"Yay! Sarcastic Kurt is back!" Wes said excitedly.

"I like sarcastic Kurt." David said with a grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well, he loves you too." Blaine tried to hide his smile at that.

"**Why don't you think that's a good idea?" Artie asked.**

"**Because **_**we're**_** doing MJ for Regionals." He said firmly. Santana frowned, "You see Warblers drew first position so as soon as I heard what your plan was I changed our set-list accordingly." During his speech Blaine slumped back into his chair. **

Kurt slowly turned in Blaine's lap to stare at his boyfriend with narrowed eyes as everyone else just stared at him with wide eyes. They may not have been in the same school anymore but telling the enemy your set list was deadly.

"Blaine Darren Anderson!" Kurt said, "Please tell me you didn't." Blaine shrugged sheepishly.

"**Sorry, **_**how**_** did you hear?" Rachel asked outraged.**

"**Blaine told me this morning." He said looking at Blaine.**

Blaine sighed in defeat while Kurt just sighed in frustration and leaned back on Blaine.

**Rachel stared at Sebastian wide-eyed before turning to glare at Blaine. Even Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine. Blaine looked royally pissed with himself. "I just called for a tip on how to get red wine out of my blazer piping but he would not stop going on and on about it."**

Wes sighed, "Sadly, that's something he just does. It would do you well to keep him away from anyone when he has a secret that he's excited about." Kurt nodded slowly.

**Kurt gave Blaine his best 'seriously?' look. "I may have mentioned it." Blaine said sadly, looking down.**

"It's alright, Blaine." Kurt said with a soft smile, "I still love you." Blaine smiled sadly and kissed his boyfriends cheek lovingly.

"**How often do you two **_**talk**_**?" Kurt asked suspiciously. Blaine looked at Sebastian as if to say 'Really? You're going to continue?'**

"You know, this Kurt is kind of scary." Trent admitted fidgeting in his seat.

"**Oh my God! Hey Kurt! I didn't recognize you, you are wearing boy clothes for once." Sebastian said in a baby tone. Kurt gave him his famous 'bitch please' look.**

Kurt was fuming, "That little….I'm gonna kill him! When he auditions I want to kill him!"

The others just glanced at each other before nodding in agreement. "Alright we have no problems with that."

Only Blaine seemed to catch the underlying meaning behind Kurt's words. "Does that mean you'll be staying in Dalton?" Kurt blushed at being caught but said nothing, he still needed time to think on it.

"**Alright Twink." Santana said standing up from her seat. "I think it's time that I show you a little Lima Heights hospitality."**

Kurt chuckled evilly making the others flinch away from him.

"**Unless you want to join your relatives in prison, that's probably not the best idea." Santana gave him a look that said 'Really?' "You see my is sorta what you'd call a states attorney, but if you had a piñata you wanted delivered I bet he would make sure that got to them." Santana looked defeated. "Alright, here's what you guys should know…I am captain of the Warbler now and I'm tired of playing nice…" **

"What happened to the council?!" Wes asked outraged. "There has to be a council! There has been a council since the Warblers began!" Wes looked as if he were about to pass out.

**They all looked at him in shock and anger. Sebastian smirked as the screen went black.**

"**There has to be some kind of show choir competition committee we can complain to…" Tina said as Mike, Tine, Quinn, and Blaine walked into the choir room. Blaine sighed.**

"I feel terrible." Blaine admitted. Kurt just patted his chest lovingly.

"**I know it sucks guys but it's not the end of the world. Heck you had your set-list stolen the **_**day **_**of the competition at Sectionals and you still pulled that one off…right?" he asked not quite sure of himself at the moment.**

"What?!" They all asked.

"It's true. I'm sure Coach Sylvester will send those episodes as well. So I won't explain it." Kurt said with a wave of his hand.

"**They can have our Journey and our Dream Girls pilfering my Michel…mhm-mhm that is another level, not okay." Artie said wheeling his way into the room with Rory behind him.**

"I've never seen Artie that mad." Kurt said with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"**I'm not exactly comfortable having this conversation with Blaine in the room." Puck said, his arms crossed over his chest. "Clearly once a Warbler **_**always**_** a Warbler." **

Wes' eyebrows knitted together, "That's true…but I don't think Blaine is like that."

Blaine frowned, "I'm not."

"**Aaa-what?" Blaine asked stupidly as he turned to look at Puck. **

"**Dude, you **_**told **_**him what we were gonna do! You're like a modern day Eggs Benedict." He said, the camera then turned to see Mike with his eyes narrowed looking at Blaine. "He's on notice as far as I'm concerned." The camera then turned to Blaine's hopeless face.**

"Don't worry, Babe. He doesn't mean it. He just likes to play the tough guy." Kurt said, playing with Blaine's curls again.

Blaine just had a pained look on his face, "I just…I just don't want your friends to hate me."

Kurt sighed, "Blaine, they can be your friends too. Puck…is just Puck. It's common knowledge that he used to throw me in the dumpsters at McKinley…now he's ready to pucnh anyone who hurts me."

The Warblers seemed to tense when Kurt mentioned the dumpsters and didn't seem to go away as Nick pressed play again.

"**We should all be on notice, I mean next to Vocal Adrenaline the Warblers are the best Glee club in the State…and from a lot of us this is our last shot at a championship. " Rachel looked away from Finn's face, "We should stop complaining about the Warblers and figure out a way to beat em." Artie nodded.**

"Normally I would make a comment…but since Kurt and Blaine are in that club, I have to admit that he's right." Thad said with a slight frown.

"**I couldn't have said it better myself, Finn." Mr. Schue said walking into the choir room. "I'm less worried about our set-list and more interested in getting us in the right mind-set to crush those guys." The camera flickered to those in the choir room. "Which is why our lesson for the week is…" he then wrote the letters 'WWMJD' on the white-board.**

Everyone tilted their heads at the screen, to see if maybe they could see something hidden in the words. They couldn't.

"**What would Michel Jackson do?" he asked turning around to face the kids.**

"Ohhh!" They all said together in understanding.

"**He'd fight back; he'd say 'Regionals is ours.' MJ is ours and if they want it they can pry it from our sequin gloved hand."Finn said proudly.**

"Nicely said Finn." Kurt said, chuckling slightly.

"**Straight up." Artie said happily. "In 1983 MTV said they wouldn't air his 'Billy Jean' video…what'd he do? He fought back. They aired it and the album sold an additional 10 million copies."**

There was some nodding and 'yeahs' throughout the room.

"**That's right." Mr. Schue said. **

"**I know what Michel would do…" Blaine said getting a smirk on his face, leaning back into his chair. "I think he would take it to the streets." The camera then turned to a parking garage with the Warblers walking in unison with their Dalton blazers on.**

"Really, Blaine? Take it to the streets?" Wes asked with a grin, and slight worry was etched on his face.

Blaine shrugged, "I meant a sing off in the streets…I'm pretty sure that's what we're going to do."

**Blaine and Santa then flipped on their hoods before walking out to meet them in the middle. "Well." Sebastian said tiredly. "We're here."**

"**We've got something to settle." Blaine said with his arms crossed over his chest. "Both of us want to use MJ and only one can."**

"**We're having a Jackson-off, Nick-at-Night " Santana said. "Winner gets the King of Pop for Regionals."**

"I like her…" Wes said with a smile on his face. Kurt didn't dare say anything about the fact that he thought she was gay.

"**Us against…" He paused, "The two of you?" The camera cut to Santana's face. "You really think you're that bad? Is that what they teach you in that little public school of yours?" he asked.**

Kurt frowned, "Public school isn't bad…a lot of people think that but it's not true. Sure the classes may be easy and I get bullied a lot…but, it really isn't all that bad." **(Sorry but I went to catholic school for 11 years and now I go to a public high school. My catholic school use to tell us how bad public schools were and that you'd be on drugs the minute you walked through the door…in my school it's really not as bad as all of that.)**

"**It's time to see who's bad." Blaine said with a mischievous smirk. Santana snapped and the rest of New Directions walked up to where the Warblers and Blaine & Santana were standing. The two already there took off their hoods. Sebastian just raised his eyebrows.**

Kurt chuckled evilly, he knew Sebastian was about to get whipped by the ND's. Blaine looked slightly worried at his boyfriend's chuckle though.

**The Warblers then began to sing the acapela version of 'Bad'. The ND's and the Warbler's then began to square off.**

_**[Artie:]**__**  
>Your butt is mine<br>Gonna tell you right  
>Just show your face<br>In broad daylight  
>I'm telling you<br>On how I feel  
>Gonna hurt your mind<br>Don't shoot to kill**_

**Artie was squaring off with Sebastian as Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Trent were clearly visible in the singing and fighting with the other ND's.**

Said Warblers looked extremely uncomfortable. They began to wonder if they would _ever_ be able to let Kurt and Blaine switch schools…

_**Come on, Come on,  
>Lay it on me<br>All right**_

_**[Blaine:]**__**  
>Well they say the sky's the limit<br>And to me that's really true  
>But my friend you have seen nothin'<br>Just wait 'till I get through**_

_**[Santana and The New Directions:]  
>Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on<br>(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
>You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it<strong>_

**The ND's and Warblers were getting really fancy with their footwork as the song went on.**

"Is it bad that I want the ND's to win?" Nick asked with a slight frown.

"Not really." Wes admitted with a grimace. "I don't like the way the Warblers are acting." Kurt and Blaine just sat there in shock.

_**(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
>You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know<br>(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
>And the whole world has to answer right now<br>Just to tell you once again,  
>Who's bad?<strong>_

**The Warblers then danced circles around the ND's…literally.**

"Come on Blaine! Kurt! Finn! Whatever your names are! You can beat um'!" a random Warbler yelled out causing everyone to look at him in shock. His cheeks flushed a deep red._****_

_**Santana and The New Directions  
>Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on<br>(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
>You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it<strong>_

**The dance then began to get physical as they pretended to throw punches and pulled people off of each other.**

"That looks really cool." David said in awe.

_**(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
>You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know<br>(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
>And the whole world has to answer right now<strong>_

**The Warblers then began to pass around a brown bag. Nick passed the bag to one Warbler who handed it to Sebastian, **(I freeze framed the picture when I saw this I was shocked! I for one love Nick and never suspected him to hurt Kurt like that…)** who then pulled a 'Big Gulp' out of the bag given to him by a Warbler. **

Nick seemed to freeze up and his breath hitched. Kurt saw his worried face and jumped off of Blaine to sit next to Nick and Jeff. Jeff just rubbed Nick's arms gently.

_**Just to tell you once again,  
>Who's bad?<strong>_

**As Sebastian threw the slushie towards Kurt, Blaine pushed him out of the way and hit hit him full in the face. **(Is it bad that I'm literally shaking right now…I can't stand to see these to either get hurt or have a meaningless fight…)

"Oh. My. God." Kurt said with tears in his eyes as he blindly attacked Blaine. Blaine seemed extremely calm as he hushed Kurt and rubbed his back. Nick didn't seem to be doing any better. He was sitting there in Jeff's arms just staring at Blaine and Kurt with an open mouth.

**There were many 'ohhs' and 'oh nos' throughout the ND's and Warblers.**__**Thad looked thoroughly shocked at what he had just seen from behind Sebastian. Kurt looked horrified as Blaine began to scream in pain.**

"Oh my God, Blaine! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I helped him with that!" Nick cried, the tears now streaming down his face. Blaine shook his head, saying it was no problem. Kurt just continued to sob, more hysterically now as he heard 'TV' Blaine cry out in pain.

**His hands were over his eyes as Kurt knelt down to try and comfort him. Sebastian didn't seem particularly sorry as he nodded for them to leave. The New Directions watched Kurt and Blaine in horror. Artie shot Sebastian and the Warblers a dirty look as Blaine continued to groan and scream.**

"Kurt it's alright. This isn't going to happen this time." Blaine said softly, kissing Kurt's head lightly. They didn't press play again until Kurt had calmed down.

**Nick looked back with his hands in his pockets before walking away. Blaine just continued to roll on the floor with his hands clutching his eyes in pain as he screamed. Kurt just sat there helpless. The screen then went black.**

"That kid is **never** going to join the Warblers." Wes said with conviction. "Even if I have to go to the headmistress and beg to stay apart of the council." The other Warbler's nodded in agreement.

**The bell rang and the screen turned to Kurt walking into the choir room with a depressed look on his face.**

"**How is he? Is he okay?" Rachel asked walking up to Kurt, clutching her necklace.**

"**It's his right eye um…the doctor says his cornea is deeply scratched and he has to have surgery." Kurt said tiredly. Santana had her arms crossed over her chest looking worried. **

"He must have put something in that slushie!" Trent exclaimed.

"**In all my years as a teacher and I student I have never seen a slushie to do that kind of damage." Mr. Schue said.**

"**That's 'cause it wasn't a normal slushie, Mr. Schue." Finn said. "There was stuff in it like rocks or something." He stated. "He wanted to do that damage."**

Blaine looked deep in thought for a moment before gasping, "The slushie was meant for Kurt." He whispered. Kurt heard, though, and froze.

"What? What did you say?" Thad asked his face filled with confusion.

"The slushie…it was meant for Kurt. I-I just jumped in front of it, remember? I jumped in front of the slushie that was meant for Kurt!" Blaine said, freaking out now. That just seemed to make the Warbler's even more mad.

"**Unless you have proof they tampered with the slushie the police aren't interested in getting involved." Mr. Schue said.**

"**Sebastian is evil." Kurt said. "He needs to be expelled." He said in an emotional voice. **

"I'm so, so, sooo sorry, Kurt." Nick said, his voice cracked slightly. Why would he agree to that? Why would he agree to hurt Kurt like that? Kurt slowly got up and hugged Nick tightly.

"Don't worry Nick. We can change this…starting with killing Sebastian Smythe." Kurt said with a grin. Nick grinned back and nodded.

"**Look, Figgins and I spoke to Dalton's headmaster, they're opening an investigation. So guys I'm tellin you please let the system handle this one." The camera was on Kurt's depressed face one more time before it turned back to Mr. Schue.**

"**No." Artie said firmly. "Dalton's old school Mr. Schue they're not gonna turn their back on one of their own…we need payback."**

"But Blaine is one of us too! Even if he did switch schools!"

"**An eye for an eye." Mike said firmly.**

"**No." Mr. Schue said firmly, "I have a zero tolerance for violence…of any kind. That's not how we do things."**

"**No…we **_**sing**_** and that's **_**all **_**we ever do." Artie said. **

Kurt frowned, "He's right. All we ever do is sing and it never gets us anywhere…but…I still can't condone violence. Especially after what happened."

"**Do you wanna get disqualified from Regionals?" Mr. Schue asked incredulously.**

Wes looked at the screen incredulously at the screen. "Who gives a damn about Regionals after all of that?!" Everyone stared at Wes with surprised looks.

"**I don't give a **_**damn **_**about Regionals." Artie said firmly.**

"Wow. You're just like Artie, Wes." Kurt said with a small smile.

"**What do you expect from us? We're people! I know the rest of the world may not see us like that but when you tease us and throw stuff at us and toss us in dumpsters," The cameras cut to Kurt as he said this.**

Blaine hugged him tightly at that. He hated the thought of Kurt being hurt like that.

"**And tell us that we're nothing but losers with stupid dreams it freaking hurts and we're supposed to turn the other cheek? And be the bigger man by telling ourselves that those dreams and how hard we work make us better than them?" Mr. Schue looked at the boy in shock. "But it feels pretty damn hard to feel that way when they always get to win."**

"**I get how upsetting this is for-"**

"**NO!" Artie nearly yelled unlocking his wheel-chair and turning to face Mr. Schue.**

"Oh shit!" Jeff exclaimed with a smirk. "I like this kid."

"**You don't! And don't give me any 'It gets better' crap because I'm not interested in it getting better. I want it to **_**be**_** better. Like right now. I want to hurt them the way they hurt us…no worse I want them to feel our pain because frankly that's ALL I have left to give."**

"**Artie." Mr Schue said slowly and softly. "Take a break. We'll be here when you get back. **_(I cut out 'Scream' because I don't think Sue would be able to get a hold of Artie's 'dream' sequence.)_

"**Artie? Artie?" Mr. Schue asked.**

"**I think I better roll away." Artie said bitterly, shocking Mr. Schue. Artie rolled out of the room.**

"Wow." Was all anyone had to say to that.

**All right…it's ranting time. And I have some explaining to do. My Uncle passed in April due to cancer and I had a summer job. Then When I was halfway through this episode my episode that I had bought off of iTunes disappeared and I tried **_**everything**_** to get it back…I really wanted to do the 'Smooth Criminal' scene but I couldn't get everything set up.**

**I even tried some of the websites you guys suggested but my computer is a piece of crap and I can't get anything running. So if anyone would like to write down the rest of the episode I would be forever grateful and would get a debut in my story as any type of character you wanted.**

**I also thought it would be fitting if I posted this on the night Glee starts up again. I don't think I'll be doing season 4…unless an important episode comes up. If anyone's heard anything about episode four, I will DEFINATLY not be doing that one! After season 3 I will be going back to do Seasons 1 and 2…then I will CHANGE THE FUTURE!**

**Review and like!**


	7. Chapter 7-Michael 2

_**POLL! I need your help in deciding Kurt and Blaine's future! There is a poll on my page Vote!**_

Everyone took their eyes off of the screen and looked around. "May-maybe we should take a break?" Trent asked timidly. _(I think I've FINALLY got this right!) _

Everyone nodded and they dispersed leaving Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff in the room. "Blaine...I'm so-"

"If you finish that sentence, Nick, I will have Jeff slap you." Blaine said with a chuckle. "It's not your fault. Besides we won't let this happen in this time." Nick nodded slowly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jeff spoke up. "Looks as if the snow's lightened up."

"And that's supposed to mean something to us?" Blaine asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Maybe we could go and get some coffee." Jeff said shrugging. At that Kurt and Nick were up and out the door before Jeff could finish his sentence.

"I guess that's a yes." Blaine said with a chuckle. Jeff laughed along with him as they grabbed their coats and followed the two coffee addicted boys out of the school.

"Did we seriously just drive all the way to Lima _just_ to get coffee?" Blaine asked.

'Yup!" Kurt and Nick said together, "The Lima Bean has the _best_ coffee in all of Ohio." Kurt finished as he jumped out of his car and into the Lima Bean with Blaine, Jeff, and Nick.

As they turned the corner they were met with six familiar faces. "Oh my Lady Gaga!" Kurt said running into Mercedes' arms. "How are you guys?"

"Hey Kurt! We're doing fine. How about you?" Quinn said smiling lightly.

"I'm doing well." Kurt said turning a light pink as he thought of his boyfriend.

"Find any good guys over at Dalton, Kurt?" Mercedes asked with a grin.

"Maybe..." He said reaching for Blaine's hand. "What about you?"

"No one has caught my eye yet." She admitted, Kurt ignored the way Sam's lips turned down slightly. He idly wondered if he and Quinn were on the rocks...

"So, what has you down here, dude?" Finn asked.

Kurt sighed, "How many times have I asked you not to call me 'Dude'?"

"Um...a few?" Finn answered. He then shook his head to clear his thoughts, "You haven't answered my question."

"We came down here to get some coffee." Kurt answered, "By the way these are my friends Nick and Jeff, and my boyfriend Blaine."

"Wow! Have you told Burt yet? If he finds out you haven't said any-"

"Finn, I'll tell Dad when I see him next." Kurt said as he watched Blaine pale slightly at the mention of Burt. Finn seemed to accept that answer and everyone sat down with their coffee.

They sat and talked for a while before the New Directions had to leave. "Do you think we should tell them about the DVDs?" Nick asked nervously when the group had left.

"Maybe...if things get worse." Kurt admitted, "But not now. I barely like watching my life laid out in front of me with Wes there, let alone the New Directions." They were interrupted by their waitress coming up to them, Kurt being Kurt...knew her name immediately. "Thank you Kassie."

"No problem, Kurt. I haven't seen you in a while. How are things going with your family?" she asked.

"Pretty well. Transferred though...no bullying policy. But I do miss my friends." He admitted with pink cheeks.

"I understand that...I would miss my friends as well. I hope the Lima Bean will see more of you, even if you have transferred." Kassie said with a slight smile as she moved to her next table.

"Really Kurt?" Jeff asked incredulously. "You know the staff here?" Kurt just shrugged before picking up the rest of his coffee and heading out the doors with Nick right next to him.

"Back to the DVDs?" Blaine asked squeezing Kurt's hand slightly.

"Back to the DVDs." Kurt said firmly hopping back into his car.

It took them a half hour to get back to Dalton. Wes was bouncing in his seat waiting for them to come back. David basically dragged them back into the room to get him to stop. When everyone was situated Nick pressed play.

**The bell rings and the screen opened to Rachel entering the bathroom. She sees Quinn applying lipstick and comes up next to her.**

"**Hey." Rachel said, Quinn turned looking at her, "Look I need your advice. Alright?" Rachel looked around as the other students left. "About...about an adult problem."**

**Quinn looked at her with wide eyes and a shocked voice. "Holy crap, are you pregnant?"**

The guys looked slightly uncomfortable at that question.

**Rachel looked around alarmed, hoping no one heard her. "No." she turned back to Quinn, "Look, I'm coming to you as a friend and oddly because I think you're the only person that will give me just a straight forward and thoughtful answer about this."**

**Quinn nodded her head slightly, "You're right. Sorry. Yes I can keep a secret."**

Kurt smiled slightly as he remembered the good Quinn. The Quinn who would try and help people instead of fighting for her title as 'Head Cheerleader'.

**Rachel sighed slightly, "Well, um. Finn…asked me to marry him."**

**Quinn looked shocked and took a deep breath, "What did you say?"**

"**I said t-that I n-needed to think about it" Rachel answered timidly, nodding her head slightly.**

Blaine smiled slightly.

**Quinn looked at her, "Well, you can't."**

"**Why, plenty of people get married at our age and I mean I know that he and I haven't lived together or anything, but, you know I love him and he's the one, I know it." Quinn handed her a folded up letter. "What's this?" Rachel asked, unfolding the letter.**

**Quinn answered automatically, "My ticket out of here. I got into Yale, early admissions."**

Kurt squealed in a girly way, "Yay! I'm so happy for her!"

"That's quite an accomplishment." David said smiling while nodding.

**Camera close up on Rachel reading the letter. "Turns out my essay about overcoming adversity, while maintaining a straight-A average, during a teen pregnancy really turned on the admission boards."**

"I could see that being a very good paper..." a random Warbler said.

**Rachel gave Quinn a large hug, "Quinn that's amazing! That's so great." She then let's go of Quinn, "That's great."**

"**I'm sure you'll get your NYADA one soo-"**

**Rachel interrupted her, "Oh yeah, I mean New York mail is notoriously slow, so."**

Kurt's smile was wiped from his face, one of his best friends was hurting and if he stayed at Dalton he wouldn't be able to help her...

"**My point being, is that, I've dated Finn, Puck, Sam, even thought I loved some of them, but by the time snow falls in New Haven next winter, I won't know why." She answered honestly.**

"She's got an amazing point." Wes said, his excitement was fading fast. Kurt silently began to worry...what of that happened to him? What if Blaine woke up one day and didn't love him anymore? What if they got in a huge fight and they never spoke again? What if-

Blaine seemed to notice Kurt's emotional struggle and hugged him tight. "What ever you're thinking you're wrong."

"How can I be wrong when one day we're going to realize that we don't belong together? Every high school romance has to end sometime! I love you to death Blaine Anderson and I'm afraid something will separate us..." Kurt finished timidly. Blaine was shocked, he had only been Kurt's boyfriend for a few days but he felt as if he's known him forever.

"Kurt, I won't let _anything_ separate us. Besides I don't think Wes and David will let us break up even if we wanted to." Blaine said with a slight chuckle.

"But...I don't want you to be with me because you feel forced I want you to-"

"Kurt, listen to me, I love you. This is the real deal not some silly High School romance. Like I said, if we can survive the suffering in Lima Ohio together we can survive everything." Blaine said, Kurt nodded slowly he wanted to be with Blaine more than anything.

"**So, so, you're saying Finn and I should break up?" Rachel sounded heartbroken.**

"**I'm all for making the most of the next few months, but I'd hate the idea of dragging an anchor from my past into the bright lights of my future. Rachel, you have an amazing life ahead of you. As hard as it may be, if you want everything that you ever dreamed of, you're going to have to break up with him."**

Kurt frowned, "I may not like the idea of them getting married right away but I really like Finn and Rachel together..." Blaine nodded.

**Rachel looked down at the ground, her body is turned away from Quinn. "That's an awful thing to say-"**

**Quinn interrupted her sharply. "Look. You wanted straight and thoughtful." Rachel looked back at Quinn, "I guess at one point it made sense to love somebody for your whole life, but it doesn't anymore. Women are finding themselves in their thirty's now, every magazine says it, we hardly know what we're going to want in fifteen years."**

"**I mean, Finn and I, we can grow together-" Rachel tried to say before Quinn interrupted.**

Wes looked thoughtful, "They both have amazing points. On one hand Rachel and Finn might not be best for each other but on the other they could grow together..."

"**Look, Rachel. I-You and Finn are a lovely couple, but if you really want to be happy, you're going to have to say goodbye."**

**Rachel and Quinn shared a look before the song "Never can say goodbye" comes on. Quinn walked away leaving Rachel in the bathroom.**

**Scene change to the auditorium where Quinn is.**

**Girls:**

_**Ooh-ooh, ooh **_

**Quinn:**

_**Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy)  
>No, no, no, no, now<br>Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy)  
>Even though the pain and heartache<br>Seems to follow me wherever I go,  
>Though I try and try to hide my feelings,<br>They always seems to show **_

**Puck comes out from the right side and they start to slow dance for the next few lines.**

"That's actually a good song for her." Kurt said thoughtfully. "She never could say goodbye...she would hold on to tight, so tight that they all found a way out of their relationships."

_**Then you try to say you're leaving me  
>And I always have to say no,<br>Tell me why (Girls: Tell me why) is it so (Girls: Is it so)  
>Don't wanna let you go<br>**_

**Puck spins Quinn out and disappears from screen, Finn comes out from the left and him and Quinn dance for the next few lines.**

_**I never can say goodbye boy  
><strong>_**Girls**_**: **_

_**I never can say goodbye boy  
><strong>_

**Quinn**_**: **_

_**Ooh baby (Girls: Don't wanna let you go boy)  
>I never can say goodbye<br>**_

**Quinn with Girls**_**:**_

_**No no no, no no no (Girls: No no no) (Quinn: Ooh)  
><strong>_

**Finn disappears and Quinn spins forward and then we see Sam sitting on the edge of the stage. He gets up and they dance together.**

**Quinn:**

_**Oh, I never can say goodbye boy  
><strong>_

**Girls:**

_**I never can say goodbye boy  
><strong>_

**Quinn****:**

_**Ooh baby (Girls: Don't wanna let you go boy)  
>I never can say goodbye<br>**_

**Quinn with Girls****:**

_**No no no, no no no (Girls: No no no) (Quinn: Ooh) **_

**Sam spins her out then disappears. Scene change to her locker where we see pictures of Quinn's past.**

"Good imagery." Trent admitted, nodding his head slightly.

******Quinn:**

_**Never can say goodbye  
>I keep thinking that our problems<br>Soon are all gonna work out.  
>But there's that same unhappy feeling,<br>There's that anguish, there's that doubt.  
>It's the same old dizzy hangup,<br>Can't do with you or without.  
>Tell me why (Girls: Tell me why) is it so (Girls: Is it so)<br>Don't wanna let you go **_

**Her locker closes and scene changes to the choir room.**

****_**I never can say goodbye boy**_

******Girls:**

**I never can say goodbye boy **

******Quinn:**

**Ooh baby (Girls: Hey baby)  
>I never can say goodbye <strong>

******Quinn with Girls****:**

**No no no, no no no (Girls: No no no) (Quinn: Ooh) **

******Quinn:**

**Oh, I never can say goodbye boy **

******Girls:**

**I never can say goodbye boy **

******Quinn****: **

**Ooh baby (Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye **

******Quinn with Girls:**

**No no no, no no no (Girls: No no no)  
>Never, never, never, never, never, never, never <strong>

******Quinn:**

**I never can say goodbye boy  
>I got to have you<br>I never can say goodbye to you  
>Ahh <strong>

******Quinn with Girls:**

**Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah**

**When the song was completed the New Directions clapped and cheered for her.**

There was some cheering in the room as Quinn finished her song.

**Finn spoke up, "Wow, Quinn that was incredible."**

"**Even more incredible, is her big news." Mr. Shuester said with a slight grin. Mr. Shue and Quinn look at one another before gestured towards the class. "Tell them."**

**Quinn had a huge smile on her face, "I got into Yale."**

**The rest of the class cheered for Quinn, Kurt looked shocked while clapping who turned his head toward Rachel, who looked sullen while clapping.**

**Mr. Shue stuttered for a bit, "Thi-tha-it's amazing. For everything you've been through, you deserve this Quinn."**

Kurt nodded a small smile on his face. "You deserve allot too, Kurt." Blaine said rubbing the older boys back lightly. Kurt blushed and didn't say anything as the video continued.

**Mercedes spoke up, "We're so proud of you Quinn."**

"**I want to thank you guys, because without each and every one of you, this would never have happened. You supported me and loved me through all the drama. And that's why I'm standing here. I wasted so much time hating myself for the stupid mistakes that I made, but, the truth is, is that without all those I never would have dreamed this to be my future." At this point Quinn looked at Rachel, "I was the only one standing in the way of myself, you can't change your past, but you can let go and start your future."**

There were frowns around the room, "Yes, but Finn may be a part of her future." Blaine said, a small frown on his face.

**Everyone except for Rachel got up and headed towards Quinn. The camera zoomed in on Rachel who seemed off.**

**Scene change to hallway, the bell rings. Santana is down the hallway, she spots someone in a classroom. Kurt is sitting on a table staring at his school work.**

"**Hey, what are you doing?" she asked.**

"**Trying to keep the flames from shooting out the side of my face." Kurt answered in a forced calm kind of voice.**

**Santana sat down across the table from Kurt. "Well that outfit isn't helping."**

Kurt chuckled slightly as everyone else looked at him like he was crazy. "She just insulted your outfit." Wes said nearing a fit, "If we ever did that you'd skin us alive!"

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "You got that right. The only reason why I laughed is because it's just so _Santana_. It's what she does best."

**The camera pans to Kurt, he's staring off to the side of Santana. "I agree with Artie," He shook his head, "I'm tired of being stepped on all the time. I take a lot of crap, from a lot of people, but I refuse to take it from Sebastian, the criminal chipmunk. So, I've been sitting here for the last hour, making a list of ways to get back at him."**

There was laughter throughout the room. "The criminal chipmunk...I like it."David said a smile on his face.

"**Well today's your lucky day, 'cause Auntie Snix just arrived on the bitch town express. Now my suggestion is that we drag him bound and gagged to a tattoo parlor, for a tramp stamp that reads 'Tips Appreciated' or 'Congratulations for my thousandth customer'."**

**Kurt looked down, "After what he did to Blaine." He shook his head. "I really wanted to hurt him…But I can't. I've fought against violence at this school for too long. I-I have to take the high road."**

"That's really sweet Kurt." Nick said.

"Yup, but just because you're taking the high road doesn't mean we have to." Jeff said with a maniac grin on his face effectively scaring Kurt and Blaine.

**Santana nodded at him, "You know what prancy smurf, I respect that. You're probably right. I want to go to a college that isn`t fema trailer and a prison yard, so let's take the high road. We're not going to beat Sebastian by playing dirty. But we are going to beat him." Kurt nodded along to what she said.**

**Suddenly there is a phone with a text from Sam saying 'AUDITORIUM. NOW.' It's shown to be Mercedes as she walked down the hallway. Scene change to the auditorium where Sam is seen holding his guitar. Mercedes walks in slowly.**

"Wow. Scene change." Wes said, his eyes wide. Kurt's eyes still narrowed a the sight of Sam and Mercedes.

"**You know why I liked this week's assignment so much?" He asked. "Hands down, without a doubt, one of my favourite singers is Michael Jackson."**

"**Listen if I have to sell my weave on ebay, I'm going to see the immortal tour when it comes to Ohio." Mercedes said, looking slightly uncomfortable.**

**The camera switched to Sam, who's seen holding a remote and pointing it at the screen behind him. "Speaking of immortal." He clicked a button and behind him the lights changed from M. J. to Mercedes. "Since we're going to be seeing your name up in lights for the rest of our lives, I thought we could start today."**

Kurt melted when he saw that, "That's so sweet!"

Wes grumbled, "What is with the New Directions and cavities?!" The rest of the Warblers snickered at that.

**Mercedes started walking down the stairs looking at the screen in shock and awe, "Sam Evans, you are crazy."**

"**Crazy about you." Sam said as he put remote down on the floor, "You know, we've never sang a duet together. I thought we could do Human Nature. Will you sing with me? After that you can go back to Shane, I won't stop you."**

Kurt's eyes narrowed again, "Now who the hell is Shane?!" Blaine flinched at his boyfriends tone of voice.

"**Sam, I can't. Let's talk later." She said resigned. She turned and started to walk away as human nature comes on.**

**Mercedes:****  
><strong>_**Looking out  
>Across the nighttime<br>The city winks a sleepless eye  
>Hear his voice<br>Shake my window  
>Sweet seducing sighs<strong>_

**Sam:****  
><strong>_**Get me out  
>Into the nighttime<br>Four walls won't hold me tonight  
>If this town<br>Is just an apple  
>Then let me take a bite<br>**_**  
><strong>**Sam and Mercedes:****  
><strong>_**If they say,  
>Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature<br>Why, why, (**__**Mercedes:**__** does he do me that way)  
>If they say,<br>Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
>Why, why does he do me that way<strong>_

**Sam:****  
><strong>_**Reaching out  
>To touch a stranger<strong>_****

**Sam and Mercedes:****  
><strong>_**Electric eyes are everywhere  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Sam:****  
><strong>_**See that girl  
>She knows I'm watching<br>She likes the way I stare**_

**Sam and Mercedes:****  
><strong>_**If they say,  
>Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature<br>Why, oh why, does he do me that way  
>If they say,<br>Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
>Why, oh why, does he do me that way<br>**_**  
><strong>**Mercedes:****  
><strong>_**I like livin' this way**_****

**Sam:****  
><strong>_**I like lovin' this way  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Mercedes:****  
><strong>_**Oh why  
>Oh why<strong>_****

**Sam and Mercedes:****  
><strong>_**Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
>Why.<strong>_

"They sound really good together." Thad commented.

"That seems to be a thing with anyone associated with New Directions...if they sing well together than they must be meant for each other." Wes said.

Kurt and Blaine blushed, "That seems about right." Kurt admitted.

**When the song ended, both Mercedes and Sam lean in and kiss. The bell then rings and the screen goes black. **

"Isn't that considered cheating if she's still with that Shane guy?" someone asked. No one had an answer for him.

**Burt is seen entering Mr. Shue's classroom by no one except , whispering can be heard between them as the camera pans to Kurt, who is busy writing. Camera back at and Burt, turns and faces the class.**

"**Kurt," Camera pans back to Kurt who looks up, "Your dad wants to talk to you." Scene switch to Kurt running a little towards his dad who's in the hall.**

"**What's wrong, is Blaine okay?" Kurt asked, slightly hysterical.**

Kurt frowned as Blaine smiled, "Glad to know I'm on your mind."

"You're always on my mind." Kurt said kissing Blaine lightly on the lips.

"Cavities!" Wes yelled in 'mock' horror, everyone chuckled at him as he fell off of his chair thanks to a well placed pillow to the face, courtesy of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

"**He's fine," He then pulled a letter out from his vest, "The mail came."**

"**NYADA." Was all Kurt said.**

Everyone in Blaine's room was on the edge of their seats to see if Kurt became a finalist.

**Scene switches to the choir room, Kurt and Burt are seen walking into the room, the room is empty.**

**Burt seemed tired. "Kurt, come on, this is like the fifth room we've been too, what's wrong with the library or the lunch room."**

"Because they're not right." Kurt said sheepishly. Blaine chuckled and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"**None of those felt right. This is it dad, this is one of those crossroad moments in life, whatever's in this envelope will determine whether I go right or left." Kurt answered.**

"**I'm here, no matter what it says. Okay."**

"He's gotta be a great Dad." Thad said. Kurt nodded a thoughtful expression on his face.

**Kurt turned his back on his dad, he then started to open the envelope. He then opened the envelope, the camera facing his back. "'Dear Mr. Hummel,'" Kurt said. He then trailed off.**

**The camera flashes to Burt for a couple of seconds, then the camera is back at Kurt, this time the camera is facing him. His eyes are red-rimmed; he takes a deep breath, and then turns around to face his dad.**

Everyone had stopped breathing at that point.

"**What?" Burt asked, somewhat worried.**

**The camera flashes back to Kurt, who's starting to smile, "I'm a finalist."**

There were loud cheers and one very passionate kiss during all of the excitement.

**Burt laughed and then grabbed Kurt in a bear hug and spun him around a couple of times, Kurt was smiling.**

"**Dad-Dad your heart." Kurt said in tears but with laughter evident in his voice.**

David had a questioning look on his face. Kurt sighed, "Dad had a heart attack last year...he was in a coma...they didn't think he was going to make it." Kurt felt the tears well up in his eyes as Blaine pulled him closer.

"**Oh screw my heart," Burt said as he hugged Kurt again, "You did it, you did it Kurt. Oh man. Who's going to tell Blaine, you gotta let me do it." He said excited.**

There was a lot of laughter at that comment.

"**Dad, are you crying."**

"**You beat them all. They threw everything at you, they tried to beat you down, but you know what? You're unstoppable Kurt, I'm so proud to be your dad. They can never take this away from you. Right now, in this moment, on this day, you won." Burt said with tears in his eyes.**

"No one can take that away from you, Kurt." Blaine said with a large watery smile on his face. Kurt nodded and kissed his boyfriends cheek.

**Kurt is smiled widely, Burt gave out a small laugh, and they began hugging again. ****Burt's words are then muffled by Kurt's shoulder but it sounds like, "Way to go dude, way to go"**

**Scene change, bell is heard. Kurt is running down the hall, looking for someone.**

"**Rachel…Rachel! I got my NYADA letter," Holding out his letter to her, repeating I got my letter twice.**

"**You did. That's so great." Rachel tried to seem enthused.**

Kurt frowned, "I guess she still hasn't received hers."

"**What did yours say?" Kurt asked with excitement.**

**Rachel looked down before answering, "I didn't get one." She shook her head at Kurt.**

"**Oh…That doesn't mean anything. It just means they haven't sent it yet."**

"Even if you did get your letter first it wouldn't mean anything. College's tend to take their time with things like that." Blaine said.

"How would you know?" Kurt wondered.

"My brother, Cooper, went to school for acting."Blaine admitted with a frown, not giving enough away. Kurt noticed his frown and didn't say anything else.

**Rachel leaned against the lockers. "I didn't even make the finals." Rachel looked down at the ground trying not to cry, Kurt looks at her. "I knew it," she took a deep breath, "I had this weird feeling in my stomach all week long."**

"**Rachel, don't be so stupid."**

"**Stupid," Kurt frowned, "Stupid is watching all your friends, make plans for the future and realizing that you have none at all. No plans, no college, nowhere to go. All I have here is my boyfriend," Tears started to stream down her face, "And I have no idea what I'm doing." Rachel shook her head, as more tears fell. Kurt moved towards her whispering 'come here, come here,' he hugs her. Kurt rubbed his hand up and down her back, whispering that it would be okay.**

**Scene end, bell rings.**

Kurt frowned, "She always has a place to go whether it be with me, Finn, or even Blaine she'd have somewhere to go."

**The scene changed to Blaine's bedroom, Blaine was sitting on the bed wearing an eye patch, while Kurt sat on the chair next to him, reading a magazine to him. **

**Blaine looked up as the door opened, Finn and Rachel enter the room. "Heeyy. Hey guys."**

"**We brought you chicken noodle soup. I know it's not used to typically help eye injuries, but we figured it couldn't hurt." Rachel said with a slight smile.**

Blaine smiled, it was good to have friends that cared. Not that the Warblers never cared...it's just that they never knew how to handle him.

**Finn spoke up next, "And I brought you a couple of eye patch featuring flicks from my collection. We got Pirates of the Caribbean: On stranger tides, Valkyrie and Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow."**

"**Awww, thank you guys." Blaine said. "That's so amazing! It really means a lot to me that you'll come by a check up on me. However, I cannot let a single moment pass without first," Blaine reaches over, opening his nightstand draw, he pulls out two glasses, "raising a zero-calorie toast to one Hummel aka NYADA finalist," Rachel looked away from the scene, "Yeaaaa, Cheers." Kurt looked shocked, but accepted a glass anyway.**

Blaine blushed, "It must be the pain killers." He mumbled into Kurt's hair. Kurt giggled lightly at the scene.

"**So Blaine, when's the surgery?" Blaine looks up at Finn, while handing a glass to Rachel.**

"**This week. Honestly I'm terrified." Blaine admitted.**

"**Don't sweat it, dude. You'll heal up and be as good as new." Finn said in a 'no-sweat' voice.**

"**Yea and there are tons of legendary performers, who only had one eye." Rachel said naming a few.**

There were chuckles around the room. "Love you too, Rach." Blaine mumbled rolling his eyes.

"**And Stevie Wonder, he did pretty good with no eyes at all." Finn added.**

"**Guys, I'm really upset that I'm missing Michael week, just totally sucks." Blaine pouted.**

"**That's why we figured we'd bring a little bit of Michael to you." Finn said with a smile. Camera zooms out a couple of times during this, and shows Kurt and Blaine holding hands.**

"**Yup." Finn handed her a little instrument and she blew a note. 'Ben' starts to play.**

**Kurt:****  
><strong>_**Ben, the two of us need look no more  
>We both found what we were looking for<br>With a friend to call my own  
>I'll never be alone<br>And you, my friend will see  
>You've got a friend in me<strong>_**  
><strong>_**(**__**Finn and Rachel:**__** You've got a friend in me)  
><strong>_

Blaine blushed and kissed Kurt's forehead, "Thank you." Kurt didn't answer but instead snuggled closer to Blaine.

_****_**Rachel:****  
><strong>_**Ben, you're always running here and there  
>(<strong>__**[Kurt and Finn:]**__** Here and there)  
>You feel you're not wanted anywhere<br>(**__**Kurt and Finn:**__** Anywhere)  
>If you ever look behind<br>And don't like what you find  
>There's something you should know<br>You've got a place to go  
>(<strong>__**Kurt and Finn:**__** You've got a place to go)  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Finn:****  
><strong>_**Ben, most people would turn you away  
>(<strong>__**Rachel and Kurt:**__** Turn you away)  
>I don't listen to a word they say<br>**__**(Rachel and Kurt:**__** A word they say)  
>They don't see you as I do<br>I wish they would try to  
>I'm sure they'd think again<br>If they had a friend like Ben  
>(<strong>__**Finn and Rachel]**__** A friend)**_

**Kurt: ****  
><strong>_**Like Ben **_

"You know...they just sang a song about a rat to you?" Wes asked causing pillows to fly from Nick, Jeff, Blaine, Kurt, and David as everyone else laughed.

"It was sweet." Nick said, glaring at Wes.

**The scene changes. Inside a building a shadow of a woman wearing hat can be seen walking outside from a window. Camera pans around, the Warblers enter the room. Santana enters.**

"Why is the evil crazy bitch at Dalton?" Jeff asked slightly worried. No one had an answer for him.

"**Hey Andrew McCarthy!" Santana called, "Don't know if you've heard, Blaine may lose an eye. The same Blaine who was just besties with most of you not four months ago."**

All of the Warblers gulped, they didn't want to listen to this. They felt terrible enough already.

**Trent (yes that's who that guy is) looked frightened. "Wait, are you serious? Is he going to be okay?"**

"**Well sure, if he doesn't care for seeing in three dimensions."Santana said sarcastically.**

**Sebastian turned to Trent, "Trent I got this. Bummer about Blaine, he was pretty, he shouldn't have gotten in the way though, that slushy was meant for Kurt."**

Kurt froze as Blaine tense and looked as if he wanted to hunt him down and murder him himself. Wes and David looked as if they'd join him in the hunt.

**Santana, walked closer to the Warblers, "You may look like the villain out of cheesy eighties high school movie. But you should know that I'm fully prepared to go all Danny Le Russo on your ass. Admit you put something in that slushy. What was it, huh? Glass, asphalt"**

"**Red dye #6." Sebastian said with a shrug. It was obvious he was lying.**

"**You're a liar." Santana nodded.**

**Sebastian looked back on the Warblers, "She questions my honor. I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition."**

"Well, she damn well _should_ question your honor!" Wes yelled, "You have none!"

"**You want to have duel." She looked back at the band members, "Cello guys can you hang back for a second, I'm going to need you for this one."**

"**Everyone else, clear out. Don't want you to see me make a girl cry." Sebastian said big headedly.**

"Won't they need judges to keep this honest?" Trent asked.

"Shit." Half of the room said.

"**Let's just keep this on point."**

**A camera pans to the cello players, 'Smooth criminal' starts to play. During the song Santana and Sebastian chase each other and seem as if they are battling.**

**Sebastian:****  
><strong>_**Uh, as he came into the window  
>It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!<br>He came into her apartment  
>He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!<br>She ran underneath the table  
>He could see she was unable<br>So she ran into the bedroom  
>She was struck down<br>It was her doom  
>Annie are you OK?<br>**_**  
><strong>**Santana:**__**  
><strong>_**So, Annie are you OK?  
><strong>_

**Sebastian:****  
><strong>_**Are you OK, Annie?**_****

**Santana:****  
><strong>_**Annie are you OK?**_****

**Sebastian:****  
><strong>_**So, Annie are you OK?**_****

**Santana:****  
><strong>_**Are you OK, Annie?**_****

**Sebastian:****  
><strong>_**Annie are you OK?**_**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Santana:****  
><strong>_**So, Annie are you OK?**_****

_**Sebastian:**_**  
>Are you OK, Annie?<strong>

_**Santana:**_**  
>Annie are you OK?<strong>

_**Sebastian:**_**  
>So, Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Santana and Sebastian:****  
><strong>_**Are you OK, Annie?  
>Annie are you OK?<br>Will you tell us that you're OK (**__**Sebastian:**__** uh!)  
>There's a sign in the window<br>That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
>He came into your apartment<br>He left the bloodstains on the carpet (**__**Sebastian:**__** uh!)  
>Then you ran into the bedroom<br>You were struck down  
>It was your doom<br>**_**  
><strong>**Sebastian:****  
><strong>_**Annie are you OK?**_****

**Santana:****  
><strong>_**So, Annie are you OK?**_****

**Sebastian:****  
><strong>_**Are you OK Annie?**_****

**Santana:****  
><strong>_**Annie are you OK?**_****

**Sebastian:****  
><strong>_**So, Annie are you OK?**_****

**Santana:****  
><strong>_**Are you OK Annie?**_****

**Santana and Sebastian:****  
><strong>_**Are you OK Annie?**_**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Sebastian:****  
><strong>_**You've been hit by**_****

**Santana:****  
><strong>_**You've been hit by  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Santana and Sebastian:****  
><strong>_**A Smooth Criminal**_****

**Santana (Sebastian):****  
><strong>_**I don't know!  
>(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)<br>I don't know!  
>(There's a sign in the window)<br>I don't know!  
>(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)<br>I don't know!  
>(He came into your apartment)<br>I don't know!  
>(Left bloodstains on the carpet)<br>I don't know why baby!  
>(Then you ran into the bedroom)<br>I don't know!  
>(You were struck down)<br>(It was your doom - Annie!)  
>(Annie are you OK?)<br>Dang, gone it - Baby!  
>(Will you tell us, that you're OK)<br>Dang, gone it - Baby!  
>(There's a sign in the window)<br>Dang, gone it - baby!  
>(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)<br>Hoo! Hoo!  
>(He came into your apartment)<br>Dang, gone it!  
>(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)<br>Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
>(Then you ran into the bedroom)<br>Dang gone it!  
>(You were struck down)<br>(It was your doom - Annie!)  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Sebastian:****  
><strong>_**You've been hit by**_****

**Santana and Sebastian:****  
><strong>_**You've been struck by**_****

_**A Smooth Criminal**_

The whole room was silent, "That. Was. AWESOME!" Wes and David yelled.

**The song ended with Sebastian and Santana staring at one another. Suddenly Santana spoke, "I was better."**

"**You weren't even close."**

"**I was better." The warblers then enter, "Now tell me the truth, what did you put in that slushy!"**

"**Rock salt, but it's okay." Sebastian answered, free from care.**

"How is that okay?!" Kurt yelled, frusterated, nothing he did seemed to make a difference.

"**Why is okay? I just told you Blaine had to have surgery!" Santana said with a calm fury.**

"**It's okay, because I didn't put anything in this one." Sebastian then grabbed a slushy from Nick. He turned around and threw it in Santana's face.**

Nick was as pale as a ghost as was Kurt. "Oh. My. God." Nick said in a monotone. "I can't believe it was me both times." No one had anything to say so Jeff held his boyfriend close.

** The Bell rings. "Come on before Mr. Shue arrives, Brittany lock the door." She said bringing the ND's into the choir room.**

"**I don't know how to do that." Brittany answered.**

The Warblers all looked around, "Should we be worried?"

"No, that's just Britt."

"Okay..."

"**Ummm, what's going on?" Rachel asked, worriedly.**

**Santana then locked the door before turning around and answering, "We've got the Warblers, right where we want them. And because he's the smoothest criminal I know, Artie was able to find a spy store that sells top secret surveillance equipment."**

"**Not top secret, I just got a tape recorder from office max." Artie answered, though you could see pink on his cheeks from the slight compliment.**

There were chuckles throughout the room.

"**Okay, whatever. In any case, I taped it to my under boob, when we went to Dalton and I got Sebastian on tape admitting that there was rock salt in that slushy that blinded Blaine. Now all we have to do is send this tape to the popo and that little bitch-slut is heading to juvie." She said with a smile.**

Most of the boys in the room were almost drooling at the fact that Santana had taped the recorder to her under boob. Kurt chuckled as he didn't have the heart to tell them that he was pretty sure she was taken...even if she would never admit it.

"**Admit it, tell me the truth, what did you put in that shushy." Was heard from the recorder. "Rock salt"**

"**No, no we're not doing that." Kurt said, shaking his head.**

"**Why? Kurt this isn't violent, this is clever. I taped it to my under boob." Santana said, almost whining.**

"She has a point." Wes said looking at Kurt. Kurt shrugged, sure he wanted Smythe to go down but he wanted to bask in the glory of beating him.

**Kurt got up and stood beside Santana. "So he gets kicked out of school, the Warblers still do Michael, and they still beat us. Look I want to see Sebastian's head turning on a spit, but I realize you can't go looking for payback every time the world wrongs you. If Michael went after all the haters, he wouldn't have any time to make that amazing music. So we're not going to punish the Warblers, we're going to teach them a lesson, and I think I know how." Santana rolled her eyes. "I reserved the auditorium, so if you'll just follow me." **

**Kurt turned around and headed for the door, Santana then spoke up, "Wait, if Kurt would have taped this to his junk, then we never would have heard the end of it, we would have had a whole week of songs about it."**

There was laughter throughout the room and a blushing Kurt as Blaine kissed his forehead.

**As the rest of the ND's follow Santana and Kurt, Finn called out for Rachel. "Rachel, can I borrow you for a sec?" he seemed nervous as he asked.**

"**Yea." Finn shut the door after the last of the group left. "So are we going to practice or something? Look I know you're waiting for an answer and you deserve it-"**

"**No no no, I get it, it's a big decision. It's just, the way I asked you, I kind of left out the most important part." He admitted.**

"**About how much rent you would save, if we went twosies?" She asked.**

**Finn didn't answer instead he looked up as Brad and some other people enter holding instruments. "Just listen, okay. I always feel you hear me better when I'm not talking." Finn stops talking and 'I just can't stop loving you' starts to play**

Kurt smiled, "He finally figured it out."

"What?" Nick asked.

"That he needed to tell Rachel that he wanted to marry her because he loved her. Knowing him he left that out of his original proposal." Kurt admitted.

**Finn:****  
><strong>_**Each time the wind blows  
>I hear your voice so I call your name<br>Whispers in morning our love is dawning  
>Heaven's glad you came<br>You know how I feel this thing can't go wrong  
>I'm so proud to say I love you<br>Your love's got me high I long to get by  
>This time is forever<br>Love is the answer  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Rachel:****  
><strong>_**I hear your voice now you are my choice now  
>The love we bring<br>Heaven's in my heart at your call I hear harps  
>And angels sing<br>You know how I feel this thing can't go wrong  
>I can't live my life without you<strong>_****

**Finn:****  
><strong>_**I just can't hold on**_

**Rachel:****  
><strong>_**I feel we belong**_****

**Finn:****  
><strong>_**My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Finn and Rachel:****  
><strong>_**I just can't stop loving you  
>I just can't stop loving you<br>And if I stop then tell me just what will I do  
>I just can't stop loving you<br>**_**  
><strong>**Rachel:****  
><strong>_**We can change all the world tomorrow**_****

**Finn:****  
><strong>_**We can sing songs of yesterday  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Rachel:****  
><strong>_**I can say hey, farewell to sorrow**_**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Finn:****  
><strong>_**This is my life and I  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Rachel and Finn:****  
><strong>_**Want to see for always**_**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Finn and Rachel:****  
><strong>_**I just can't stop loving you (ooh, baby no!)  
>I just can't stop loving you (cant, can't stop!)<br>And if I stop (no!)  
>Then tell me just what will I do (what will do!)<br>I just can't stop loving you (eee)  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**I just can't stop loving you  
>I just can't stop loving you (no, will do)<br>And if I stop  
>Then tell me just what will I do<br>I just can't stop loving you **_

"**That felt a lot like-" Finn started.**

"**You're the love of my life and I may not get to have it all but, at least I'll have what matters if we're together." Rachel said with a timid look on her face.**

"**Is that a?" Finn asked, not even bothering to finish his sentence.**

"**Yes." She said with a smile.**

Kurt smiled. "Wait? I thought you didn't want them to get married." Wes said.

"Yea, 'cause it would be harder for you two." David added.

Kurt shrugged, "At first I thought they weren't appreciating what it would mean to be married. I mean any one over the age of eighteen who's straight can get married easily and I was afraid they were throwing it away...but they really do love each other."

"**Yes."**

"**Yes, I will marry you."**

**Finn smiled and then reached into his pocket, "Got to get the ring." He pulled it out and slid it onto Rachel's finger. Rachel and Finn then hug smiling brightly, and finally they kiss.**

**The scene changed to the auditorium, the bell rings, the warblers, led by Sebastian enter. New directions enter on stage.**

"**Nice of you to show." Artie said.**

"**Is whatever this is, going to take long. I can't stand the stench of public schools." Sebastian said with an arrogant attitude.**

"There's nothing wrong with Public Schools." Kurt grumbled.

"**It won't take long, and all you have to do is sit and listen."Quinn said, her eyes narrowing. The warblers sit in the first two rows.**

"**We're not doing Michael for regionals." Artie said.**

"**I didn't think you'll surrender that easily." Sebastian said surprised.**

"He's having to much fun with this." Nick said, disgusted.

"Who wants chipmunk for diner?" Wes asked, causing laughter throughout the room. Blaine and Kurt just shook their heads in amusement.

"**We're tired of the fighting and the backstabbing. We're show choirs. We're supposed to be supportive of each other." Kurt said with disappointment evident in his voice.**

"Whoo! You go Kurt!" Nick and Jeff called.

"**This is what we call taking the high road. Which I was shocked to find out, had nothing to do with marijuana."Puck said, his arms folded over his chest.**

Cue the laughter, "Is he always like that?" Thad asked.

Kurt nodded sighing, "He's the one who got Quinn pregnant...he's never been that smart. Though he is fiercely loyal."

"**Just because you're doing Michael, doesn't mean you understand Michael." Artie said, looking down at them.**

"Good point."

"**And you do?" Sebastian said, though it sounded as if it were a statement.**

"Of course." Kurt said, as if insulted. Everyone just smiled at him.

**Mercedes spoke up next, "Yes, and we're about to show you." Sebastian raised his hands in a 'show me' gesture, as 'Black and White' starts to play.**

**Artie:****  
><strong>_**Ouh!  
>I took my baby<br>On a saturday bang  
>Boy is that girl with you<br>Yes we're one and the same  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Rachel:****  
><strong>_**Now I believe in miracles  
>And a miracle<br>Has happened tonight  
>Hee!<br>Ah!  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Santana and Artie with New Directions:****  
><strong>_**But, if  
>You're thinkin'<br>About my baby  
>It don't matter if you're<br>Black or white**_

**Santana and Rachel:****  
><strong>_**I am tired of this devil  
>I am tired of this stuff<br>I am tired of this business  
>Sew when the<br>Going gets rough  
>I ain't scared of<br>Your brother**_**  
><strong>_**I ain't scared of no sheets  
>I ain't scared of nobody<br>Girl when the  
>Goin' gets mean<br>**_**  
><strong>**Artie:****  
><strong>_**Protection  
>For gangs, clubs,<br>And nations  
>Causing grief in<br>Human relations  
>It's a turf war<br>On a global scale  
>I'd rather hear both sides<br>Of the tale  
>See, it's not about races<br>Just places  
>Faces<br>Where your blood  
>Comes from<br>Is where your space is  
>I've seen the bright<br>Get duller  
>I'm not going to spend<br>My life being a color  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Kurt:**_**  
><strong>__**Don't tell me you agree with me  
>When I saw you<br>Kicking dirt in my eye**_**  
><strong> 

There were chuckles at that, "Sorry, but it's ironic." Wes said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That was the point, Wesley."

******Santana and Rachel with New Directions:****  
><strong>_**But, if  
>You're thinkin'<br>About my baby  
>It don't matter if you're<br>Black or white  
>I said if<br>You're thinkin' of  
>Being my brother<br>It don't matter if you're  
>Black or white<strong>_****

**Santana:****  
><strong>_**Yeah yeah yeah!  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Rachel:****  
><strong>_**Whoo!  
>Black or white!<br>**_**  
><strong>**Santana, Artie and Rachel with New Directions:****  
><strong>_**It's black, it's white  
>It's tough for you to get by<br>It's black, it's white, whoo  
>It's tough for you to get by<br>It's black, it's white  
>(<strong>__**Santana: **__** Yeah yeah yeah!)  
>It's tough for you to get by<br>(**__**Rachel:**__** Black or white!)  
>It's black , it's white, whoo<br>It's tough for you to get by  
>It's black, it's white, whoo<br>(**__**Santana:**__** Aah)  
>(<strong>__**ND:**__** Yeah! Yeah! Yeah)  
>It's tough for you to get by<br>It's black, it's white, whoo  
>It's tough for you to get by<br>(**__**ND: **__**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)  
>(<strong>__**Artie:**__** Oouh!) **_

**As the song ended, all the Warblers except for Sebastian were up on stage, while everybody else was cheering.**

All of the Warblers cheered along with themselves, glad that they were joining the competition for once.

**Sebastian's claps are mediocre at best. Everyone stopped and turned towards him.**

"**Very moving." Sebastian said in a mock emotional voice.**

**Nick then spoke up, "Come on Sebastian," he shrugged, "Give it up."**

Nick nodded, completely agreeing with himself.

**Sebastian pointed at Nick, "That is the kind of attitude that lost us regionals last year."**

"No, we lost cause the judges were homophobes." Wes said frowning.

**Santana then came forward, "I could call the cops or your headmaster and get you kicked out of school or even arrested for assaulting Blaine with that slushy."**

"**All of this would be just awfully terrifying if you had any proof, what so ever." **

**Santana then reaches into her jacket pocket, "You mean like, you on tape admitting to it?" She asked with an evil voice. Santana mock gasps and then hands the tape to Kurt. **

"Come on Kurt! The power is in your hands!" David said, groveling. Kurt chuckled.

"As much as I'd love to...and trust me...I'd want to. It would be so much more watching his face as we kick his ass at regionals."

"**But you know what?" Kurt asked, "It just wouldn't be as much fun winning regionals if you weren't there suffer through all the agony of defeat." Kurt then threw the tape to Sebastian. **

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's lips lovingly.

"**At least now, all your teammates get to know exactly what guy you are." Santana said with a satanic grin.**

"**Now get the hell out of my auditorium."Artie said. "School's out."**

"Gotta love Artie." Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt nodded with a grin, glad things were working out the way they were.

**Sebastian snorted lightly, and then the bell rings.**

**Scene changes to Rachel walking down a hallway, she came up to Kurt and taped him on the shoulder, and he looked up at her. Rachel looked down and Kurt followed her glaze. **

**Kurt takes a deep breath. "I-Is that-that?"**

"**My NYADA letter finally came in the mail and um," Kurt stared at her, "and I'm a finalist." Rachel looked up at Kurt and she smiled excited, "I'm a finalist." She then hugged Kurt.**

"**Congrats." Kurt said excitedly, "Have you told Finn yet?"**

**Rachel's smile started to fade and the screen turned black.**

There were groans throughout the room. "McKinley has too much drama!" David complained.

"Next video!" Wes cried.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Alright I have some explaining to do first I'd like to thank Lady Snowstorm for basically writing the 'Michael' portion of this chapter! **_

_**Now I'm ranting! Kurt and Blaine have helped me when I went through a really tough time and to see Ryan Murphy turn Blaine into a hypocrite and Kurt not even talk to my Blainers! Then last Thursdays episode I thought I was going to die with Burt's announcement to Kurt. But I have to admit I loved the annual Christmas duet between Klaine...even if it wasn't as lovey dovey mushy as I would have liked...**_

_**POLL! I need your help in deciding Kurt and Blaine's future! There is a poll on my page Vote!**_


	8. Authors Note I'm Sorry

**Authors Note: **

I'm sorry, I promised myself I'd never do this but life has gotten in the way so I will be deleting this account shortly. My _Watching_ _Glee _story will be adopted by Klaine-Finchel-Potter-Weasley, please check out their profile.


End file.
